The Games
by xydexonn
Summary: [UPDATE!]Keadaan yang memaksa mereka harus melawan rasa kasih sayang dan berusaha untuk mencoba keluar dari dunia aneh itu. 'Do you wanna play this game? Click start'/ EXO Couple - Chanbaek/ Sulay/ Kaisoo/ Hunhan/ Chenmin - feat. NCT - Jaeyong/ Markhyuck/ Ilyoung/ Yuten/ Winkun. It's YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother!

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

 _A/N: Hai! Aku mau coba buat ff hehe. Maaf kalo gak suka castnya. Aku buat EXONCT karna suka sama interaksi mereka, apalagi NCT itu fanboy goalsnya EXO! Fufu EXO sama NCT disini ada yang saudara, ada yang cuma sepupu. Awalnya aku bingung, ini saudaraan sama siapa ini sepupuan sama siapa. Tapi dengan imajinasi tinggi(?), akhirnya aku bisa buat daftarnya(?) Hehe._

 _Suho and Jaehyun as Kim brother._

 _Lay and Winwin as Zhang brother._

 _Kai and Haechan as Kim brother._

 _Chen and Taeil as Kim brother._

 _Xiumin, Mark, and Doyoung as Kim brother._

 _Baekhyun and Ten as Byun brother (sepupu)._

 _Chanyeol and Taeyong as Park brother._

 _Luhan and Kun as Xi brother._

 _Kyungsoo, Sehun and Yuta as Lee brother (sepupu)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

"Suho _hyung_!"

"Jangan berisik!"

Yang ditegur hanya tertawa, tidak merasa bersalah. Pria itu menunjukan sebuah kaset(?) game pada pria didepannya. Pria itu, Suho, menyerit bingung. Suho merampas kaset itu lalu membalik balikkan kaset itu, melihat gambar game itu.

"Dapat darimana?"

Yang ditanya tertawa lagi. Chanyeol, nama pria itu, mengambil alih kaset itu, dan menggoyangkan kaset itu didepan wajah Suho.

"Di tokoh game! Aku hanya iseng melihat lihat, sampai aku melihat ini."

Suho menyerit.

"Dan ini gratis, _hyung_! Makanya aku ambil, hehe."

Suho menghela nafas. Pantas saja. Dia berpikir, darimana Chanyeol mendapat uang sampai bisa membeli kaset game ini. Suho menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran sofa ruang OSISnya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Aku pikir kau meminta uang pada adikmu untuk membeli game aneh itu."

"Kenapa kau menunjukan game itu padaku?"

Suho langsung bertanya, saat dilihatnya Chanyeol ingin protes.

"Kau seharusnya menunjukan itu pada Sehun, Kai, Jaehyun, atau para anak gamers itu." Tambah Suho. Chanyeol nyengir lebar. "Aku sudah bosan dengan mereka, _hyung_. Lagipula..."

Suho menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Kau ingin mengajak aku bermain game konyol itu? Tidak, tidak-"

"Ayolah, _hyung._ Kau sudah tidak berkumpul dengan kami akhir akhir ini. Sesekali bersantailah, hyung."

Chanyeol malah merengek. Suho menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak-"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Lay _hyung_? Apa kau-"

Suho mendengus keras. "Jangan bawa bawa Lay!" Bentak Suho. Suho memalingkan wajahnya, Chanyeol merengut.

"Ayolah, _hyung._ Aku sudah mengajak teman segeng kita, _hyung._ Lay _hyung_ juga ikut." Bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

Suho menutup matanya, lalu membuka matanya lelah. Suho pun mengangguk, Chanyeol memekik kegirangan. Chanyeol berdiri lalu berlari kearah pintu. Chanyeol berhenti lalu membalikan badannya, menatap Suho.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kita pakai komputer dirumahmu ya, _hyung_! Komputer _hyung_ kan banyak!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari. Sedangkan Suho melotot.

"Apa?! YAAKK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah berada dijauh samar - samar mendengar teriakan Suho. Chanyeol tertawa lebar, senang membuat Suho kesal.

Chanyeol memasukan kaset gamenya di dalam bajunya. Maklum, saku jasnya tidak akan muat.

Chanyeol mengatur penampilannya, lalu kembali berjalan dengan senyum lebarnya. Sampai dia bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang menyebalkan.

"Awas, senyummu bisa membuat orang lain lari, _hyung._ "

Raut Chanyeol langsung berubah. Menatap kesal pada adik kelasnya, yang barusaja menyuarakan kalimat menyebalkan.

"Kurang ajar!"

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Adik kelasnya itu langsung lari saat Chanyeol berancang ancang ingin memukulnya. Mana dia lari sambil tertawa jahil. Fix, Chanyeol kena karma.

"Untung kau imut, Haechan." Gerutu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Seoul, 19.36 p.m KST_**

 _Kediaman Kim_

" _Hyung,_ aku ingin bermain game~ sebentar saja"

Suho menatap nyalang adiknya yang tengah merengek ingin bermain game di ruang komputer dirumah besarnya. Kalau saja bukan karena usulan Chanyeol, Suho sudah mengijinkan adiknya bermain.

"Maaf Jaehyun _-ah,_ ruangnya sudah kusewa."

Jaehyun, adik Suho, merengut kesal. Padahal dia barusaja meminjam kaset game temannya, Yuta. Suho tersenyum menyesal, soalnya Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa kesal dengannya.

" _Hyungg~_ "

Suho menepuk kepala Jaehyun, lalu meninggalkan Jaehyun di ruang tengah. Berjalan menuju ruang komputer miliknya dengan Jaehyun. Suho sempat berbalik, menatap Jaehyun.

"Oh ya, kau itu seme, Jae. Bisa malu kalau Taeyong tahu kau merengek pada _hyung._ "

Setelah itu Suho langsung kabur. Bisa bisa Jaehyun melempar sesuatu padanya. Nanti dia jadi makin pendek.

"JOONMYEON _HYUNG_!"

Suho tertawa geli di dalam ruang komputer. Sedangkan Jaehyun mendengus, ini pertama kalinya Suho menggodanya.

Di dalam, Suho sudah mempersiapkan 10 _(banyak amat :v)_ komputer yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bermain game milik Chanyeol. Suho menyambungkan kabel - kabel komputer, supaya terhubung satu sama lain.

Setelahnya, Suho duduk santai di kursi yang akan didudukinya sebentar. Suho memejamkan matanya, ingin istirahat sebentar. Menunggu kawan kawannya datang.

 _Kediaman Zhang_

"Yixing _ge_! Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Joonmyeon _ge._ "

Lay mengacak rambut adiknya, setelah itu memakai jaketnya. Adiknya, Winwin, menatap Lay sedikit berbinar. Terlihat jelas kalau dia ingin ikut.

"Aku ikut!"

Lay tersenyum kecil, membuat dimplenya sedikit terlihat.

" _Aniya,_ kau tetap dirumah."

Winwin langsung cemberut.

"Nanti _gege_ suruh Kun kesini." Ucap Lay cepat, tidak ingin adiknya sedih.

Seketika Winwin tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk semangat.

" _Ne_!"

Dan itu membuat Lay terkekeh pelan.

 _Kediaman Kim (2)_

" _Heol,_ rapi sekali."

Kai, yang sudah terlihat rapi menatap malas pada adiknya, Donghyuk, atau kita bisa memanggilnya Haechan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Suho _hyung._ Apa? Kau mau ikut?" Ketus Kai, Haechan nyengir.

"Tahu saja kau, _hyung._ Hehe"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak mungkin dia membawa adik setannya ini kerumah Suho. Bisa bisa Suho marah besar padanya karena membawa setan kecil ke rumah mewahnya.

Kai menggeleng cepat.

" _No._ Kau tinggal disini." Ucap Kai dengan nada tak terbantah.

Haechan merengut. Padahal dia ingin mencuci matanya dengan barang - barang mewah dirumah Suho. Tapi Kai tidak mengijinkannya untuk ikut. Sepertinnya Haechan lupa kalau rumahnya juga punya barang - barang mewah.

" _Hyung_! Dasar menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan kalian!"

Kai menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak. Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Kai melipat tangannya didepan dada bidangnya, matanya memicing tajam kearah Haechan. Haechan terlihat tidak takut, malah memajukan wajahnya, seolah menantang Kai.

Kai mendengus.

"Aku pergi."

Haechan melotot, ingin menahan tangan Kai. Tapi Kai langsung menghindar. Haechan berdecak.

"Dasar hitam-"

"Aku mendengarnya, _Haechanie._ Dan kau juga hitam." Ucap Kai, menekan setiap kata katanya. Kai menghela nafas. "Aku sudah menyuruh Mark kesini. Jadi jangan merengek minta ikut!"

Mata Haechan berbinar binar.

"Mark _hyung_ akan kesini?! Ahaayy!"

Haechan bersorak girang. Berarti dia bisa melakukan apapun disini dengan Marknya. Tanpa adanya gangguan dari Kai.

"Jangan macam macam, Donghyuk."

Haechan berdecak malas. "Ne ne.."

 _Kediaman Kim (3)_

"Taeil- _ah,_ _hyung_ pergi dulu."

Pemuda bernama Taeil mengangguk singkat. Taeil ikut berjalan kearah pintu bersama sama dengan hyungnya, bermaksud mengantar.

"Hati hati, Dae _hyung_."

Pria yang dipanggil Dae, mengangguk. Setelah itu menaiki motor vespanya dan menjauh dari rumahnya dan Taeil.

Melihat hyungnya sudah cukup jauh dari rumah, Taeil tersenyum lebar. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang biasa kalem dan datar.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa bermesraan dengan Doyoungie."

 _Ternyata..._

 _Kediaman Kim (4)_

" _Hyung,_ mau kencan dengan Chen _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Aku mau kerumah Suho."

Minseok, atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin, menatap adik bungsunya, bingung karena adiknya terlihat rapi. Sama sepertinya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Mau kerumah Haechanie, hehe."

Xiumin mangut mangut, paham kenapa adiknya terlihat tampan. Dengan baik hati, Xiumin mengatur baju adiknya yang dirasa terlihat berantakan. Xiumin menepuk bahu adiknya pelan.

"Jangan berbuat macam macam ya, Markeu."

Adiknya, Mark, tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Membuat Xiumin tersenyum lebar, pipinya jadi semakin gembul.

Tak lama adik tengahnya keluar dari kamar. Doyoung, terlihat rapi sama seperti dengannya dan Mark. Xiumin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Doyoung.

"Mau kemana?"

Doyoung menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Taeil _hyung_ mengajakku ke rumahnya." Jawab Doyoung.

Mark tersenyum meledek. "Taeil _hyung_ modus. Soalnya Chen _hyung_ tidak ada."

Xiumin terkekeh. Doyoung terlihat ingin memukul adiknya. Tak lama, terdengar suara klakson dari luar. Xiumin langsung berjalan keluar saat tahu kalau itu Chen.

" _Hyung_ duluan ya!"

 _Kediaman Byun_

"Ten! Dimana jaketku?!"

"Ada di dalam lemarimu, _hyung_!"

Pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun, cepat cepat mencari jaketnya di dalam lemari. Setelah jaketnya berada ditangannya, Baekhyun terburu buru keluar dari kamarnya.

Ten, sepupu jauh dari Baekhyun dari Thailand, menyerit heran.

" _Hyung,_ terburu buru sekali. Chanyeol _hyung_ belum datang."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia tinggal menunggu Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Selesai. Baekhyun menoleh pada Ten yang tengah berdiri di samping sofa yang didudukinya.

"Tennie, bisa ambilkan aku air putih? Aku haus."

Ten mendengus pelan, tepi tetap mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Baekhyun. Ten kembali dengan segelas air ditangannya. Baekhyun merampas gelas ditangan Ten lalu meminumnya cepat.

Ten berdecak.

"Makanya _hyung,_ jangan terburu buru seperti tadi. Beruntung eyelinermu tidak meleset." Ucap Ten, yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakan gelas kosong itu dimeja. Dia menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Diam kau."

Ten menggidik bahunya. Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. Setelah itu dia mulai bergerak gelisah. Tak lama terdengar suara klakson diluar. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar.

 _Kediaman Park_

"Hati hati, _hyung._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu mengacak rambut adiknya, Taeyong.

"Ajak teman temanmu kesini, Yong. Supaya kau tidak sendirian dirumah." Saran Chanyeol. Taeyong mengerjap lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol menaiki motornya, setelah itu memakai helmnya. Chanyeol menoleh pada Taeyong.

" _Hyung,_ hati hati, ok?"

Taeyong mengatakan kalimat itu lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol melajukan motornya, menjauh dari rumahnya. Taeyong melambai, setelah itu tersenyum.

 _Kediaman Xi_

"Kun! Aku pergi dulu! Oh, Lay menitip pesan, temani Winwin dirumahnya."

Kun, mengangguk patuh pada kakaknya. Luhan, kakak dari Kun, tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pintu.

" _Ge_! Apa Sehun _hyung_ tidak datang menjemputmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku menyuruhnya pergi bersama Dyo saja. Lagipula rumah Suho dekat dengan rumah kita."

Kun mangut mangut, paham dengan penjelasan Luhan. Luhan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan.

"Aku pergi."

 _Kediaman Lee_

"Soo _hyung_! Ayo!"

"Iya iya."

Sehun menggandeng tangan kakaknya, Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan kegarasi. Sampai di garasi Sehun melepas gandengannya, lalu segera masuk kedalam mobil, diikuti Kyungsoo.

Dipintu, terlihat sepupu dari Jepang mereka menatap masam pada mereka.

" _Hyung,_ masa aku ditinggal sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau bisa ke rumah Baekkie _hyung._ Ten sedang sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Mata Yuta membulat. Senang mendengar berita dari Kyungsoo, kalau Ten sedang sendirian sekarang.

"Benarkah?! Haha! Sudah pergilah hyung, bukankah kalian terburu buru? Hehe."

"Ck! Aku adukan pada Baekhyun _hyung_ kau! Dasar kadal osaka!"

Sehan menatap Yuta sedikit tajam. Yuta menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

"Ayo jalan, Sehunnie."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 _A/N: Kepanjangan ya? Hehe, maaf deh. Pasti bingung sama yang diataskan? Itu loh, EXO yang jadi kakaknya dedek(?) NCT. Suho dan Jaehyun aku jadiin saudara karna wajah mereka rada mirip, apalagi mereka sama sama orkay, muehehe. Kalo Lay sama Winwin, mereka tuh kek mirip menurut aku, apalagi mereka tuh polos gemesin. Kai sama Haecahn aku jadiin saudara karna pas mereka foto bersama di GDA, tangan Kai ada dibahu Haechan, mereka tuh juga sama kulit gelap. Chen sama Taeil juga sama, pas akhir acara GDA, ada foto Chen ngerangkul Taeil. Suara mereka juga tenor. Xiumin, Mark dan Doyoung juga. Mark sama Xiumin tuh mirip, gigi Xiumin sama Doyoung juga sama, gigi kelinci. Baekhyun sama Ten, aku jadiin sepupu, karna lucu rasanya kalo buat marga Ten jadi Byun. Makanya mereka sepupu aja, mereka sama sama imut dan cabe(?). Chanyeol sama Taeyong, karna mereka rapper(?). Interaksi mereka bikin aku gemes, aku lupa di acara mana :v. Luhan sama Kun aku gak tau, mungkin karna mereka dari China :v. Sehun, Kyungsoo sama Yuta apalagi :v. Aku bingung jadi cuma asal jadiin mereka sepupuan._

Gils, note aku juga kepanjangan, maaf. Kalo mau lanjut, review?

 ** _Xoxo,_**

 ** _RainEXO-Xydexonn_**


	2. Chapter 2

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother.

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah terkumpul. Mereka terlihat sedang asik sendiri dengan kekasih mereka, tidak memperdulikan sang pemilik game yang tengah memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Xingie~ aku sangat merindukanmu~"

"Aku juga Myeonie~"

"Kai- _ah_ , hentikan."

"Shireo! Kau benar benar wangi, _hyungie._ "

"Hannie _hyung_ , suapi aku~"

"Hihi, sini Hunnie~ aaahh."

"Berhenti mencium pipiku, Jongdae!"

"Maaf, Minnie _hyung._ Pipimu seperti bakpao, aku jadi ketagihan."

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh. Kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkannya. Jujur, Baekhyun juga ingin bermesraan dengan Chanyeol seperti teman temannya. Tapi...

"YAAAAKK!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara. Semua kegiatan mereka terhenti, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak bersalah. Kai mendengus pelan.

"Kau mengganggu, _hyung._ "

Chanyeol mengeram, melempar bantal yang dipeluknya sedaritadi ke wajah Kai.

"Kenapa kalian malah bermesraan sih?! Aku sudah tidak sabar bermain game ini!"

Chanyeol berucap kesal. Suho yang tersadar berdehem pelan, melepas pelukannya dari Lay. Suho beranjak, lalu memasang kaset game Chanyeol. Semua komputer disana menyalah, menampilkan sebuah gambar mengerikan dilayar komputer tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ apa kau tidak salah memilih game?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di tengah. Posisi komputer itu berhadapan, dengan papan tipis sebagai pembatas. Chanyeol sebenarnya juga takut. Gambar itu menampilkan suasana malam, disebuah ranting pohon tua, terdapat dua kepala dengan wajah hancur tergantung diranting itu.

The Games

Start ; Options ; Load ; Exit To Windows

Do you wanna play this game? Click start!

Semua mengambil posisi ditempat duduk. Dengan duduk berhadapan dengan kekasih masing masing. Mereka sudah memakai headphone, terdapat mic kecil di headphone itu.

 _"Kalian mendengarku?"_

Yang lain tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Chanyeol di haedphone.

 _"Ya."_

Mereka semua memilih tombol Start. Tak lama muncul sebuah pemberitahuan, untuk memberi nama pada karakter mereka.

 _Profil Setting_

 _Enter Your Name_

 _Ok Back_

Lay mengerjap, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah yang lain.

 _"Hey, apa kita harus memakai nama yang sama?"_ Tanya Lay.

Suho mendongak, menatap Lay yang berada didepannya.

 _"Tidak, sayang. Kau bisa memberi nama apa saja."_

Lay mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Kai memasang raut wajah aneh.

" _Hyung_ , _bisa bisanya kau memanggil Lay hyung sayang_."

 _"Diam, Kai."_

 _(Tanda garis bawa, berarti menekan 'OK')_

 _'Zxyzjs'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'SuhoKim'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'PCY_r'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'Baekhyunee_'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'KimKai'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'Soo_Dyo'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'Sehun94'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'Luhan_7'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'Xiuminseok'_

 _Ok Back_

 _'Kim_Chen21'_

 _Ok Back_

Layar komputer menggelap tepat saat mereka menekan 'OK'. Semua mengerut kening, bingung karena layar komputer tak kunjung menyala.

" _Suho_ -"

Chen mengerjap. Headphonenya masih berfungsi, seharusnya komputer didepannya menyala.

"Suho _hyung_ , komputernya kenapa?"

Sehun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung. Dia sudah mengecek kabel komputernya, dan kabel komputernya masih terpasang rapih.

Luhan melepas headphonenya, lalu menguap kecil. Luhan melirik jam dinding, masih jam 20.09 p.m, dan dia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Aku mengantuk.." lirih Xiumin, matanya mulai tertutup setengah.

Chanyeol melirik teman temannya yang duduk didepan mereka. Luhan, Dyo, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Lay terlihat mengantuk. Bahkan Luhan yang kuat tidur tengah malam, terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Semua melepas headphone yang terpasang di kepala mereka.

"Hey, kita bahkan belum mulai kalian sudah mengantuk." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chen mengerut kening, matanya terasa berat. "Entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan kasurku." Ujar Chen pelan.

"Hah?" Chanyeol menatap Chen aneh. Tidak biasanya Chen mengantuk dijam seperti ini.

"Hhhhhaaahh.."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap bingung temannya yang sudah tidur dengan pulas. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tidur sambil bersandar dimeja, dengan tangannya dijadikan sebagai bantal.

"C-Chanyeol- _ah_.."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat pada Suho yang masih bangun. Suho terlihat sangat mengantuk, tapi dia melawannya.

" _Hyung_! Mereka kenapa?"

Suho memijit pangkal hidungnya. Suho berjalan menuju tempat Lay, menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia juga bingung sekarang.

Suho mengangkat tubuh ramping Lay, lalu menidurkan Lay di lantai yang berkarpet tebal. Suho melirik Chanyeol, matanya mengerjap lemah.

"Kita pindahkan mereka, Yeol- _ah_.."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Mereka berdua memindahkan tubuh teman teman mereka yang lain ke karpet besar dan tebal dilantai. Beruntung ruang komputer Suho sedikit besar. Setelah selesai, Suho berbaring disamping Lay.

"Aku... mengantuk.."

Suho langsung tertidur pulas. Nafas Chanyeol sedikit memburu. Dia merasa sangat bingung sekarang.

Chanyeol berbaring sambil menghadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik komputer yang belum menyala. Matanya ikut terasa berat, Chanyeol menggeleng kelapanya kuat. Berusaha menahan kantuknya.

Entah sengaja atau seperti tengah dikendalikan, tangan Baekhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol yang terbuaipun merasa mengantuk, lalu tertidur.

Beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol tertidur bersama yang lain, layar komputer tiba tiba menyala. Menampilkan sebuah gambar yang terlihat gangguan. Dan sebuah tulisan muncul, dengan warna semerah darah.

 **END THIS GAME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _21.29 p.m KST_**

"Mereka sebenarnya melakukan apa?" Ucap Jaehyun kesal.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus bahu Jaehyun. Jaehyun sibuk menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat, yang didalamnya ada para hyungnya.

"Sesekali tidak bermain game selama satu malamlah, Jae." Ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun segera menatap Taeyong, ingin protes. Dia tidak akan begini, kalau dia tidak penasaran dengan game yang dipinjamkan Yuta padanya.

"Tapi _hyung_ -"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih bermain game, daripada bersamaku, Jae?"

Sebuah kalimat yang sangat memohok hati Jaehyun. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun sedih dibuat buat. Jaehyun langsung gelagapan.

"Tentu saja tidak, _hyung_!"

Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Taeyong. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Taeyong. Taeyong terkekeh, lalu menyamankan posisinya. Taeyong tadi memilih menyusul Chanyeol, menggunakan taksi.

Entah kenapa Taeyong merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Chanyeol menjauh. Karena itu, Taeyong berada disini sekarang. Bersama dengan Jaehyun, kekasihnya.

"Yongie _hyung_.."

"Hm?"

"Biarkan aku memelukmu yaa.."

"Tentu, Jaehyunnie.."

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terlihat tertidur diantara puing puing rumah yang sedikit hancur. Pemuda itu menggeliat, merasa tidak nyaman karena tidur ditempat yang keras.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Pemuda itu menyerit, merasa asing dengan tempat dia sedang duduk.

Pemuda itu melirik punggung tangannya, terdapat tanda aneh di punggung tangannya. Seperti tanda salju kristal. Tangannya meraba raba badannya. Bahkan bajunya terasa berbeda.

"Dimana ini?"

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap sekeliling dengan takut. Seingatnya tadi dia sedang berada diruang komputer bersama sama dengan temannya.

Takut. Itu perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Pemuda itu menggigil kecil. Keadaan disana terasa menakutkan, saat dia berhasil keluar dari rumah setengah hancur itu.

Disana menunjukan suasana yang gelap. Hanya dengan mengandalkan pencahayaan samar samar dari bulan purnama. Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling. Tidak menunjukan tanda tanda kehidupan disana.

Pemuda itu melirik sebuah pohon tua, yang sudah tidak memiliki daun. Suasana jadi menyeramkan, karena tepat diatas pohon tua itu, ada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

Dan dia bisa melihat sebuah kepala yang sudah hancur, bergantungan dipohon tua itu.

Sama seperti yang ada di game.

"Grrrrr.."

Terdengar suara geraman dibelakang pemuda itu. Dengan cepat dia membalikan badannya. Nafasnya tercekat, saat melihat makhluk mengerikan didepannya.

Badannya penuh dengan lendir. Tangan dan kakinya memiliki cakar yang tajam. Tidak memiliki mata, dan otaknya seperti mencuat, tidak memiliki perlindungan apapun. Dan giginya terlihat sangat tajam, air liur yang terlihat menjijikan menetes dari mulutnya.

"Hikss.. t-tolong.."

Pemuda itu mundur perlahan, masih menatap takut pada makhluk aneh didepannya. Makhluk itu maju dengan pelan, merangkak kearahnya.

" **GGRAAAWWW**!"

" **AAAAAAAHH**!"

Makhluk itu tiba tiba melompat, ingin menerjang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mulai menangis ketakutan, mengangkat tangannya.

 **ZRRAASSSHH**

 **PRANG**

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya. Nafasnya tercekat lagi. Makhluk didepannya sudah hancur, karena membeku. Pemuda itu menatap telapak tangannya, terlihat butir butir salju ditangannya.

Pemuda itu melirik kearah makhluk yang sudah hancur. Dia masih ketakutan. Pemuda itu duduk di aspal, melipat kakinya dan memeluk kakinya.

Dia membutuhkan teman temannya sekarang.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _a/n: Kalian bisa ngebayangin gak? Itu semua aku copas dari game game horror. Aku bukan gamers sih, dan juga aku gak tau fungsinya kalo main game di komputer. Itu semua hanya karangan aku saja._ _Ini mungkin bakal sedikit sama dengan Sword Art Online. Bedanya game menurut cerita ini, ada semacam hipnotis setelah melihat background gamenya, pas mereka(EXO) liat backgroundnya, mereka bakal merasa mengantuk berat. Lalu mereka seakan berada didunia lain pas bangun, padahal itu hanya semacam ilusi ato mimpi/?. Terus jalan cerita gamenya bakal keatur sendiri tergantung yang main. Sama kaya SAO, game gak bakal selesai kalo belum ngelawan semua musuh utama. Intinya, mereka gak bisa keluar dari ilusi/mimpi itu kalo gamenya gak diselesain._

 _*ini terinspirasi dari cartoon The Amazing World Of Gumball, dan peraturan gamenya hanya sedikit sama kaya SAO_

Sekali lagi maaf kalau kalian tidak suka sama castnya. Kalo ini alurnya terlalu berbelit belit, lambat ato cepat, maaf. Aku masih belajar :v dan panggil saja aku Jay.

Kritik dan sarannya boleh? Review plisseu~ ehe

 _ **X** **oxo,**_

 ** _RainEXO-Xydexonn_**


	3. Chapter 3

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother.

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

"Haaahhh hahh ini dimana!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berlari di tengah gelap malam dengan pencahayaan yang minim dari bulan purnama. Dia terus berlari menyusuri kota yang setengah hancur. Tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disana.

Pemuda itu bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa berada ditempat mengerikan seperti ini. Bahkan dia sempat menemui sebuah cafe yang biasa dia dikunjungi saat ada waktu luang, sudah hancur.

"Akh!"

Pemuda itu tersandung batu besar yang berada ditengah jalan. Membuat siku dan telapak tangannya terluka.

"Ssshhh.."

Dia meringis saat mencoba membersihkan lukanya. Beruntung dia memakai celana jins hitam panjang. Oke, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa memakai baju dan celana ini.

Pemuda itu mencoba berdiri. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan tertati tati. Meskipun berjalan pelan karena kakinya yang sudah mati rasa, dia sampai disebuah perumahan yang hancur. Di ujung jalan, ada pohon tua dan bulan purnama bersinar diatasnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Sampai dia melihat seseorang tengah duduk memeluk kakinya. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri orang itu.

Orang yang sedang memeluk kakinya, tersentak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat padanya. Dia makin memeluk kakinya erat, bahu bergetar pelan.

"X-Xiumin _hyung_?"

Pemuda yang memeluk kakinya, Xiumin, mendongak perlahan lahan. Ternyata yang menghampirinya adalah Kai. Xiumin dengan cepat berdiri, lalu memeluk Kai dan menangis.

"Hiksss Jongin.. a-aku pikir hanya... aku yang berada.. hikss ditempat aneh ini.. hiks"

Kai mengelus punggung _hyung_ tertua di antara teman temannya dengan lembut.

"Ssssstttss, tenanglah _hyungie_ , aku disini.." Ucap Kai lembut, Xiumin mengangguk.

Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai, merasa nyaman dipelukan adiknya. Kai tersenyum tipis. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya, dan pandangannya terpaku pada pohon tua itu.

Kai ingat. Ranting tua dengan kepala yang wajahnya hancur tergantung di ranting itu, sama seperti gambar yang ada di game.

 _Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja?_

"Jongin... ini apa?"

Kai melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap arah tunjuk Xiumin di bahu kanannya. Terdapat sebuah tanda segitiga dengan pusaran aneh ditengahnya. Kai menyerit bingung.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_."

Xiumin mengerjap, lalu menunjukan sebuah tanda salju kristal yang berada dipunggung tangannya pada Kai. Kai lagi lagi menyerit bingung.

"Aneh.." gunam Kai.

Kai kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemudian menatap Xiumin.

" _Hyung_ , kita harus mencari yang lain. Kau masih kuat kan?"

Xiumin mengangguk ragu. Kai tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Xiumin. Mereka mulai berjalan dengan pelan. Keheningan melanda. Kai yang tengah menahan sakit dan Xiumin yang ketakutan.

"Ssshh.."

Xiumin menoleh pada Kai saat mendenar ringisan kecil dari Kai.

"Kai- _ah_ , kau baik baik saja?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ayo jalan lagi, _hyung_. Aku baik baik saja." Ucap Kai setengah meringis.

Kai memaksakan kakinya untuk terus berjalan. Kakinya terasa lemas karena berlarian tadi, ditambah dengan luka karena tersandung tadi. Xiumin pun membantu Kai berjalan.

Sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah berada di depan sebuah gedung yang sudah hancur lagi. Dan terdapat dua orang disana.

Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya, langkah terhenti. Kai menghela nafas lalu menyentuh lututnya. Xiumin terdiam saat melihat sosok dua orang berada didepan gedung sana.

Mengandalkan pencahayaan dari bulan, Xiumin mencoba melihat sosok yang berada dihalaman gedung itu. Matanya membulat seketika saat mengenali sosok itu.

"Y-Yuta? Taeil?"

.

.

.

.

Oke. Mereka terjebak di dunia lain penuh dengan monster. Dan juga kanibal.

Suho tahu itu.

Suho? Ya. Dia juga berada didunia yang sama dengan Xiumin dan Kai. Hanya saja mereka terdampar ditempat yang berbeda. Jika Kai di tengah kota dan Xiumin diperumahan, Suho malah terdampar didepan rumahnya sendiri.

Suho terkejut saat dia bangun, pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah, halaman rumahnya yang seharusnya terlihat indah karena bunga dan kolam kecil dengan air mancur, rumahnya yang seharusnya terlihat megah. Sudah hancur. Semuanya terlihat seperti baru di serbu angin topan. Atau tsunami.

Dia bahkan tidak menemukan teman temannya yang lain, atau keluarganya, mungkin.

Dan ini terlalu aneh untuknya.

Entah kenapa dia merasa seolah terjebak di dalam game yang seharusnya mereka mainkan. Langit malam terlihat sangat familiar, terlihat sama seperti yang ada di game.

Jujur, Suho merasa aneh dengan game yang Chanyeol tunjukan padanya. Mana ada toko game memberikan sebuah kaset game secara cuma cuma. Kecuali kalau mereka berniat membuang game itu, tetapi secara tidak langsung ada yang ingin memiliki game itu.

Aneh memang. Game itu terlihat sama seperti Resident Evil. Penuh dengan monster dan kanibal. Awalnya Suho berpikir, kalau memang dia terjebak didunia game, seharusnya di tangannya ada sebuah senjata, pistol misalnya.

Anehnya dia malah menemukan tanda aneh di lengannya. Sebuah tetesan air yang ditengah ada ukiran aneh.

Suho memutuskan untuk mengecek ke kompleks perumahan tempat Luhan dan adiknya tinggal. Siapa tahu dia menemukan petunjuk, atau bertemu dengan temannya.

Suho berjalan dengan hati hati. Bisa bisa ada monster aneh yang menerjangnya tiba tiba. Kenapa Suho bisa tahu ada monster dan kanibal di dunia itu? Sudah terlihat dari penampilan dunia mengerikan itu.

Akhirnya Suho sampai. Sesuai dugaan, tempat itu juga hancur. Bahkan Suho tidak merasakan adanya kehidupan disana. Bahkan hewanpun, sekedar nyamuk tidak terlihat disana.

Suho terus berjalan. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tak jauh darinya. Suho menoleh keasal suara, dan dia bisa melihat ada seseorang disana.

Luhan.

"Kun! Kau didalam?! Hiksss bagaimana ini?!"

Suho langsung mendekat kearah Luhan. Membalikan badan Luhan dan memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Luhan langsung memberontak. Takut karena ada yang memeluknya.

"Lu _ge_ , tenanglah.. ini aku, Suho."

Luhan berhenti.

"Suho? Hikss Suho!"

Luhan terisak hebat. Dia takut sekali, dikiranya hanya dia yang berada disini. Apalagi dia muncul di jalan raya depan rumahnya yang hancur.

"Kun... hisskk bagaimana hikss kalau dia.. hiks"

"Ssstttss _ge_ , berhenti menangis.. akan aku jelaskan sesuatu.."

Luhan mengangguk. Masih senggukan. Suho melepas pelukannya, lalu menuntun Luhan ke depan rumah Luhan dan duduk ditangga. Suho mengelus punggung Luhan. Sampai Luhan tenang.

Suho pun mulai menceritakan semuanya. Meskipun itu baru perkiraan, tapi Suho yakin kalau mereka berada didunia game. Luhan menatap Suho tidak percaya. Dia ingin menyangkal, tapi cerita Suho cukup terdengar masuk akal.

Pantas saja dia tidak menemukan Kun dimana mana. Luhan beruntung karena Suho datang mengecek kompleks perumahannya dan menemukannya disini.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Luhan melamun. Di game, jika karakter mati ditengah permainan, maka dia akan kembali ke level pertama. Dan di dalam game terdapat beberapa nyawa yang membantu karakter untuk tetap hidup. Jika karakter mati dan menghabiskan nyawa cadangan yang dikhususkan, berarti game tersebuat berakhir. Yang artinya Game Over.

Berarti, jika memang penjelasan Suho tentang mereka yang terjebak di dunia game, mereka akan mengalami penjelasan diatas tersebut. Jika mereka mati dan menghabiskan semua nyawa khusus mereka. Berarti, mereka akan mati. Entah itu di dunia mereka atau didunia game.

"S-Suho- _ah_.."

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang kita ada di dunia game kan?"

Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Wajah Luhan memucat.

"B-berarti.. hikss jika kita kalah, kita.. hiks kita akan.. mati hikss disini.."

Luhan mulai terisak lagi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia gagal melewati semua tantangan dalam game dan mati. Suho segera mengelus punggung Luhan. Suho terdiam, pemikirannya tidak pernah sampai di situ.

"Lu _ge_ , kita cari yang lain." Ucap Suho.

Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu mengangguk. Luhan tidak sadar jika di telapak tangannya terdapat sebuah tanda aneh. Bahkan Suho tidak menyadari itu.

.

.

.

 _Tutt Tutt Tu-_

"Hah! Jadi dia berencana membiarkan aku sendiri disini? Ck, hyung sialan."

Haechan melempar ponselnya atas meja, bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Haechan merentangkan tangannya, lalu bersandar disofa. Haechan menatap ke langit langit rumahnya, lalu menghela nafas.

Haechan melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 21.58, dan Kai belum pulang. Mark yang habis membuang bungkusan cemilannya dan Haechan, berjalan kembali ke ruang santai. Haechan mengikuti gerak Mark dengan kepala ikut bergerak bersamaan dengan matanya.

Mark merapikan meja, lalu meletakan kembali vas bunga berukuran sedang diatas meja. Haechan menurunkan tangannya, lalu menarik Mark untuk duduk disebelahnya. Mark tersenyum, tumben Haechan manja begini.

"Hyungie~"

"Hm?"

Haechan mengerucut bibirnya.

"Apa aku menyebalkan?" Tanyanya.

Mark seketika tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mark segera mengontrol dirinya, bibirnya berkedut kedut menahan tawa.

"S-siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Jawab saja ih!"

Haechan memukul bahu Mark sedikit kuat. Bibirnya makin maju beberapa senti, Mark jadi ingin. Mark berdehem.

"Mau ku jawab jujur atau bohong?"

Haechan mendelik. "Tentu saja jujur, dasar bodoh!"

Mark berdecak pelan. Berarti dia memang harus menjawab jujur sejujurnya.

"Hn, kau menyebalkan,"

Mata Haechan terbelalak, bibirnya mulai bergetar. Dan matanya juga mulai berkaca kaca.

"Tapi alu menyayangimu kok, Donghyukie~"

Mark cengengesan. Haechan menatap Mark jengkel, mengambil bantal sofa dan memukuli Mark dengan bantal bertubi tubi.

"Sialan! Kau!"

"Ah! Akh! Ya! Haechan, berhenti!" jerit Mark.

Haechan berhenti lalu melempar bantal yang berada ditangannya sembarang. Mark mengelus lengannya, menatap Haechan kesal.

"Pantas saja Jonginie hyung melarang aku ikut." gunam Haechan.

Mark melihat kearah jam tangannya. Mark mengerjap, lalu menatap Haechan dengan perasaan ragu.

"Haechanie.."

Haechan menengok sedikit malas. "Apa?"

Mark melihat kearah lain, tangannya mengelus tenguknya. Haechan menyerit, melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ada apa?"

Mark tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Xiumin hyung akan mengomeliku jika pulang terlalu malam." Jelas Mark.

Haechan sedikit melotot. Haechan menurunkan tangannya, mendekat pada Mark dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"T-Tapi, Jongin hyung belum pulang." Ucap Haechan.

Mark pun tersenyum menyesal. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup dahi Haechan, lalu turun ke bibir Haechan. Mark tersenyum lagi lalu mengelus kepala Haechan.

"Maaf ya, nanti kita bertemu besok, ok?"

Haechan mengangguk sedih. Mark menghela nafas. "Pergilah ke kamarmu dan tidurlah. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Ucap Mark lembut.

Melihat Haechan yang tak kunjung beranjak, Mark menarik Haechan kelantai atas menuju kekamar Haechan. Sampai dikamar, Mark menidurkan Haechan, dan memyelimuti tubuh Haechan. Mark tersenyum singkat, sebelum keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Haechan.

Mark mematikan semua lampu rumah Haechan. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah Haechan, Mark berjalan menuju motornya dan pergi.

Dikamar, Haechan menatap langit kamarnya. Haechan berkedip pelan.

"Ck!"

Haechan memilih tidur. Berpikir mungkin Kai akan pulang terlambat malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Nasib Chanyeol terkadang memang selalu tidak baik. Dia pernah dimarahi oleh gurunya karena terlambat. Pernah sakit maag karena tidak sarapan. Kehabisan bensin membuatnya berjalan kaki saat pulang. Diomeli Taeyong karena pulang terlalu malam. Pernah didiamkan Baekhyun karena terlalu asik main game. Dan masih banyak lagi kesialannya.

Termasuk saat ini.

Terjebak didunia yang entah kenapa seperti dunianya. Hanya saja dunia tempatnya berdiri hancur. Berbeda dengan dunianya yang terlihat sangat makmur. Padahal seingatnya dia berada diruang komputer Suho. Batal bermain game dan berakhir tertidur dikarpet tebal di rumah Suho.

Kenapa dia sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolahnya?

Oh, dan lihatlah, didepannya ada satu menusia, entah masih bisa disebut manusia karena matanya merah dan kulit seperti mayat. Sedang membawa kapak. Terlihat jelas kalau sasaran kapaknya itu adalah Chanyeol.

Makhluk aneh -terlalu aneh untuk menyebutnya manusia- tinggal berjarak 8 meter didepannya. Air liur makhluk itu berjatuhan tercampur dengan darah kotor. Chanyeol jijik seketika.

Jika saja dia mempunyai kekuatan api, dia sudah menghanguskan makhluk didepannya. Well, itu hanya angan angannya. Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar benar terjadi? Chanyeol berhasil membakar makhluk itu dengan kekuatan apinya, benarkah?

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Karena dia benar benar telah membakar makhluk itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sebuah tanda berbentuk burung Phonix terlihat menyala di punggungnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _a/n:_ _Ada sedikit **spoiler** diatas, heuheu_ _. Di cartoon Gumball, mereka main game kaya monopoli, terus kalo gamenya belum selesai, keanehan yang mereka dapat gak bakal hilang, kecuali kalo tantangannya mereka lakuin trus main gamenya sampe selesai. Nah, kalo disini, udah dijelasin dichapter lalu. Kalo di anime SAO, mereka bakal milih karakter mereka sendiri. Bedanya, disini karakter mereka udah kepilih sendiri, contohnya kekuatan apinya Chanyeol dan juga kekuatan yang lainnya. Kalo pun mereka(EXO) bisa nebak mereka ada dimana, itu gak bisa ngebuat mereka bangun. Ini akan fokus dulu sama munculnya EXO didunia game, NCTnya udah muncul tapi cuman Markchan, Taeil dan Yuta cuma disebutin namanya, dichap depan NCT bakal muncul kok, heuheu :v. Supaya gak bingung, kalo titiknya cuman tiga berarti itu didunia nyata. Kalo titiknya empat, berarti itu fokus ke dunia game._

 _ ***untuk sementara** dichap depanmungkin_ _akan lebih banyak moment brothership, **mungkin ya**. Jadi, jangan heran kalo misalnya ada moment crack pair disini._ _Dan! para castnya otpku semua kok, aku gak suka crack pair :v._

 ** _Next, review?_**

 ** _Xoxo,_**

 ** _Xydexon_**


	4. Chapter 4

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother.

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap telapak tangannya yang terlihat memerah dengan uap yang muncul diatasnya. Tangannya terasa panas, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol menyukainya.

Makhluk yang ingin membunuhnya tadi sudah menjadi abu. Well, setidaknya dia tidak terbunuh sebelum permainan yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan dengan tenang serta wajah yang menyiratkan kewaspadaan. Berpikir dia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum bertemu makhluk aneh lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Y-Yuta? Taeil?"

Kai singgap menutup mulut Xiumin. Kai segera menarik Xiumin bersembunyi disebuah batu besar. Kai tidak peduli tentang batu besar yang entah kenapa bisa berada disitu.

"Siapa disana?"

Oh, bahkan suara itu sangat terdengar mirip dengan suara Taeil. Kai tahu, meskipun paras mereka berdua terlihat sama dengan adik kesayangan geng mereka, tetap saja mereka itu bukan Yuta dan Taeil.

Kai merasa mereka seolah berada di dunia terbalik mereka. Seperti tengah ada yang mengendalikan dunia ini. Kai mendengus kasar setelahnya. Xiumin menyentuh tangan Kai yang berada dimulutnya.

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat ke tempat persembunyian Kai dan Xiumin. Xiumin menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kai, Kai yang sadar segera melepas mulut Xiumin. Langkah kaki itu berhenti, diikuti percakapan dua orang itu. Yuta dan Taeil.

"Kau yakin mendengar suara seseorang, _hyung_?"

"Kau meragukan indra pendengaranku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, mana mungkin masih ada orang yang berkeliaran disini."

"Karena itu, aku ingin memastikannya, Yuta."

Nafas Kai dan Xiumin tercekat. Bahkan nama mereka berdua sama dengan Yuta dan Taeil. Meskipun nama Taeil tidak disebut, Kai sudah menebak kalau namanya sama seperti Taeil.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi. Terdengar berbahaya ditelinga Kai. Xiumin menggenggam tangan Kai erat, mulai takut. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak bersuara. Meskipun dia merasa yakin kalau itu Taeil dan Yuta, tetap saja kepribadian mereka terlihat berbeda.

Semakin lama semakin dekat. Jika saja Kai memiliki kekuatan berpindah tempat dengan cepat, sudah dia lakukan dari tadi supaya Taeil tidak menemukannya.

Kai menutup matanya. Tiba tiba wajah Dyo terlintas dipikirannya. Dia jadi merindukan Dyo sekarang. Merindukan elusan lembut Dyo dikepalanya, merindukan senyuman manis Dyo, bahkan pelukan Dyo.

'Aku ingin Dyo _hyungie_...' batin Kai.

Genggaman Xiumin semakin mengerat. Kai masih menutup matanya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyum tipis.

 **POOFF!**

Tinggal 3 langkah Taeil bisa sampai dibalik batu itu. Taeil menatap datar asap yang terlihat samar saat sampai dibatu besar itu. Bisa ditebak kalau orang itu -Kai dan Xiumin- menghilang menggunakan sebuah kekuatan.

"Taeil _hyung_? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Yuta.

Taeil menghela nafas pelan, lalu menggeleng. Taeil melangkahkan kakinya melewati Yuta. Menatap datar pada mahluk yang sama seperti makhluk yang ditemui Chanyeol.

"Mereka menghilang." Ucap Taeil datar.

Yuta mangut mangut paham. Tatapannya tertuju pada mahluk didepannya. Mahluk itu di ikat seperti anjing, menggunakan rantai. Dan juga benang benang mengkilat yang membuat leher mahluk itu teriris.

"Kita apakan dia, _hyung_?"

Taeil tidak menjawab. Matanya terus terfokus pada makhluk didepannya. Makhluk itu mengeram marah. Mencoba memberontak.

"Grrrr!"

Yuta berdecak. Sedikit kesal karena Taeil mengacuhkannya. Tangan Taeil terulur, telapak tangannya berada didepan wajah makhluk itu. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, muncul benang benang warna hijau mudah bening diujung jari Taeil.

"Grraaahhww!"

Makhluk itu berusaha memajukan wajahnya. Ingin melahap tangan Taeil. Sayang sekali rantai yang mengikatnya membuatnya tidak bisa melahap tangan Taeil.

"GRRRAAAWWHH!"

Makhluk itu tiba tiba berteriak kesakitan. Makhluk itu mulai memberontak dengan ganas. Yuta mengerti, Taeil ingin membunuh makhluk itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, makhluk itu tidak bergerak. Mata, mulut dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang terlihat menjijikan.

Taeil menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian menatap Yuta yang diam.

"Kita pergi."

Yuta mengangguk patuh. Mereka meninggalkan makhluk itu, dengan keadaan organ dalam kepala hancur.

.

.

.

.

"J-Jongin... hikss t-tolong aku.. hiks"

 **BUGH BUGH**

"GRRRR!"

"Jongin!"

Dyo. Sedang menangis di dalam bentukan tanah segi-empat yang terlihat kokoh. Ada beberapa makhluk yang mencoba menghancurkan tembok tanah itu.

Didalam sana terlihat sangat gelap, karena tempat itu benar benar tertutup. Dyo tidak bisa melihat apa apa. Yang dia lakukan hanya melipat kakinya, dan memeluk kakinya. Berharap Kai atau teman temannya menemukannya disini.

Dyo tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berada ditempat semengerikan ini. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari game Resident Evil, yang sering dimainkan Chanyeol dan yang lain.

Saat Dyo membuka mata, dia sudah berada di lapangan bola sekolahnya. Ada makhluk aneh yang merangkak sana sini, bahkan ada orang yang membawa kapak, pisau, gergaji, sengsor, dan juga alat berbahaya lainnya.

Bahkan mereka lebih banyak di sekolah dari pada diluar. Ditempat yang lainnya berada.

Para makhluk aneh itu menghampirinya dengan cepat. Dyo yang ketakutan reflek berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya. Terdengar suara seperti tabrakan pelan. Saat Dyo membuka mata, yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan. Dan juga suara suara pukulan pada tembok tanah yang entah kenapa bisa muncul.

Dyo bingung. Seharusnya, mereka menghampiri Dyo saat dia tidak sadarkan diri. Atau mungkin dia muncul begitu saja disana dan mereka menyadarinya?

Sama seperti Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia sedang berada diruang komputer Suho. Bukan berada dilapangan bola sekolahnya yang entah kenapa bisa dipenuhi mahluk mengerikan.

Dyo ingat, mereka batal -bukan batal, hanya saja komputernya tiba tiba mati- bermain game karena layar komputer tiba tiba menggelap. Dan berakhir dengan mereka semua mengantuk, dan tertidur.

Dyo tidak tahu dengan yang lain, karena dia langsung saja tertidur saat itu. Dia tidak tahu apa Kai dan lainnya tertidur sama sepertinya. Apa mereka juga terdampar di dunia aneh ini dengan lokasi yang berbeda.

Dyo benar benar tidak tahu. Dan dia berharap, dia akan bertemu dengan teman temannya, terutama Kai.

 **BUGH BUGH!**

 **NGEENGG** _*suara sengsor_

 **KRAK**

Suara retakan terdengar. Dyo semakin ketakutan, dan tanpa sadar berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

 **BUM!**

Tembok bagian kanan Dyo yang melindungi Dyo tiba tiba memanjang, dan menghancurkan makhluk makhluk yang berusaha menghancurkan tembok yang melindungi Dyo, dengan menekan mereka semua di dinding.

Hening.

Dyo sudah tidak mendengar ada suara geraman dan pukulan pada tembok tanah yang melindunginya. Dyo terdiam.

 **BRUK!**

Seketika, tanah yang melindungi Dyo runtuh. Tanahnya kembali ratah. Bedanya sudah tidak ada rumput hijau diatasnya.

Dyo bisa melihat makhluk yang ingin menyerangnya hancur. Semuanya hancur. Darah hitam ada dimana mana. Dinding yang menjadi tempat hancurnya mereka dipenuhi darah hitam.

Dyo rasanya ingin muntah. Dyo mendudukan dirinya ditanah berumput itu dan memeluk kakinya. Dagunya ditumpukan dilututnya, dan menatap kosong pada tanah yang sudah tidak memiliki rumput didepannya.

Jika Dyo memilih berdiam diri dilapangan sana karena takut. Maka Chanyeol berbeda.

Setelah menghanguskan mahluk aneh itu, Chanyeol segera berkeliling. Berharap menemukan teman temannya. Di sekolah mereka, SM High School, jika ingin berjalan ke gerbang untuk pulang, mereka akan melewati lapangan bola, dan juga taman di sisi kanan tempat jalan itu.

Chanyeol melewati jalan itu. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kelapangan. Bisa terlihat jika Dyo tengah memeluk kakinya sendiri. Ditengah lapangan.

Chanyeol segera menuruni tangga menuju lapangan dan berlari menghampiri Dyo.

"Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol membuat Dyo berdiri dan memeluknya erat. Bersyukur karena sahabatnya baik baik saja. Dyo balas memeluk Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah.. aku menemukanmu." Gunam Chanyeol, Dyo hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, lalu memutar mutar badan Dyo. Mencoba mencari adanya luka ditubuh Dyo.

" _Hyung,_ pusing."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf.. aku khawatir kau dilukai mahluk makhluk aneh yang ada disini."

Dyo menggeleng.

"Aku baik baik saja, _hyung_."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Chanyeol menarik Dyo untuk duduk ditangga. Dia sudah memastikan tidak ada monster disekitar sini.

"Yang lain.. apa mereka baik baik saja?" Gunam Dyo.

Dyo melipat kakinya dan memeluk kakinya. Menumpukan dagunya di lututnya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Karena dia juga bertanya dalam hati tentang keadaan sahabatnya yang lain. Terutama Baekhyun.

Mungkin dia dan Dyo harus pergi mencari sahabat mereka setelah ini.

Mata Chanyeol terarah pada darah darah yang tercecer di dinding sebelah kiri. Tepat di dinding pembatas. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi dia merasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu. Jika ingin menebak, Chanyeol menduga kalau Dyo lah yang melakukan itu.

Hening.

Keduanya sedang tidak ingin bicara sekarang. Sangat berbeda dengan diri mereka di dunia nyata. Jika di dunia nyata Chanyeol dan Dyo sering adu cekcok karena Chanyeol menganggu Dyo, sekarang mereka hanya diam. Tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat ingin mencairkan suasana hening ini. Tapi, dirinya juga tengah dilanda kebingungan. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu. Meskipun dia dijuluki Happy Virus oleh sahabat dan adik adiknya, tetap saja dia juga punya perasaan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

 **POOFF!**

Serentak Chanyeol dan Dyo menoleh keasal suara yang diikuti hentakan kaki.

Chanyeol dan Dyo langsung berdiri. Chanyeol menyembunyikan Dyo dibelakangnya, menatap tajam kearah suara. Saat sosok itu nampak, Chanyeol dan Dyo langsung membeku.

"Kalian..."

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _Btw, makasi udah kasi tau kalo ada yg salah dari penulisan chap kemaren hehe aku nulisnya buru buru sih_

 **Aku minta sumbangan review dari kalian, hehe.**

 _Xoxo,_

 _Xydexon_ _n_


	5. Chapter 5

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother.

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh dimana ini?"

Gelap. Itulah yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Tangannya meraba raba lantai yang yang tengah didudukinya. Sampai tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh pecahan kaca, membuat jemarinya terluka.

"Sial.."

Baekhyun, dia cepat cepat menghisap jemarinya yang terluka. Baekhyun kemudian mencoba melihat sekeliling. Sialnya, tidak ada sedikit cahaya walaupun kecil.

Baekhyun butuh Chanyeol sekarang. Dia yakin Chanyeol atau sahabat sahabatnya tengah mengerjainya sekarang. Bisa saja mereka mematikan lampu dan meninggalkannya diruang komputer sendirian.

Tapi, kenapa ada pecahan kaca disini? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Sehun! Yak! Ini tidak lucu!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab teriakannya. Baekhyun mulai merasa takut.

"Hey! Minnie _hyung_! Tolong aku! Lay _ge_! Dyo!"

Baekhyun mencoba berteriak lagi. Dan lagi lagi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin cengeng sekarang.

"Gggrrrr..."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Apa dia barusaja mendengar geraman lirih yang terdengar mengerikan diluar? Astaga. Baekhyun benar benar butuh senter atau apa saja yang membuatnya membinasakan gelap ini.

"Aaaaahhhhrrgg... grr.."

Sial. Baekhyun mulai takut setengah mati.

 **CLING**

Diatas telapak tangannya tiba tiba muncul sebuah benda bundar bercahaya. Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Tempat disana akhirnya seolah memiliki lampu 60 wat. Anehnya Baekhyun tidak merasa silau dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Baekhyun melotot.

Ini kamarnya?!

Meskipun didalam kamarnya seperti baru diserbu angin topan, Baekhyun tetap bisa mengenali kamarnya. Bisa dilihatnya, fotonya bersama Ten, Chanyeol, Dyo dan juga sahabat sahabatnya yang lain. Yang ia tempel di dinding kamarnya robek semua. Ada yang tinggal sebagian dan ada yang terkena darah.

Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing. Kenapa foto fotonya bisa hancur, atau kenapa diantara foto fotonya ada jejak darah. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah geraman tadi.

 **KRIIETT**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh kearah pintu. Matanya membulat. Dipintu, ada sosok zombie yang sedang memegang pisau daging. Mata zombie itu menatap Baekhyun kosong.

Tak lama zombie itu mulai berjalan tertati tati kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan melangkah mundur, sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamarnya.

Baekhyun berharap seseorang datang menyelamatkannya sekarang. Dia tidak tau kalau zombie bisa mengerikan seperti ini, tidak seperti yang ditontonnya di film.

 **TAK**

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak melamun barang sedetik. Karena zombie itu sudah berada didepannya sekarang. Dan pisau daging yang dibawa zombie itu menancap didinding, tepat disebelah telinga Baekhyun.

"GRRAAAAAAAWWWHHH!"

 _Shit_. Air liur menjijikan yang bercampur dengan darah hitam, terpancar sedikit kewajah mulusnya. Baekhyun lama lama bisa muntah, mulut zombie itu sangat bau dan menjijikan.

Baekhyun menendang kuat perut zombie itu, membuat zombie itu terlempar 2 meter didepannya. Baekhyun menatap zombie itu tajam. Kemudian menatap atas telapak tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya terang.

Heol, Baekhyun merasa seperti Iron Man.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Zombie didepannya mulai bangkit. Mata Baekhyun memicing pada tangannya.

Jadi, ceritanya dia sudah punya kekuatan cahaya begitu? Baekhyun tertawa remeh dalam hati. Jika dia punya kekuatan cahaya, berarti dia bisa melesat secepat cahaya kan? Baekhyun sungguh berharap itu benar adanya.

Zombie itu sudah bangun, dan mulai kembali mendekati Baekhyun.

"Oke. Mari kita coba.." gunam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengangkan lehernya. Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah sambil menutup matanya.

 **CRASSHH**

5 detik, dan Baekhyun masih menutup matanya. Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun tadi. Dia pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, kemudian memekik senang. Berarti dia benar benar punya kekuatan cahaya sekarang. Atau kita bisa menyebutnya Light.

Baekhyun membalikan badannya, mencoba mencari zombie tadi. Dan apa yang ditemukannya? Darah hitam menjijikan terpancar dimana mana. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat foto fotonya. Zombie itu hancur.

Baekhyun cepat cepat mengecek bajunya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, beruntung bajunya tidak terkena darah zombie tadi.

Baekhyun menatap tangan kirinya yang bercahaya. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, melihat seluruh keadaan rumahnya. Tidak ada zombie atau monster lainnya.

Ngomong ngomong tentang Ten, apa dia ada disini?

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin adiknya ada disini. Baekhyun memilih berjalan keluar rumahnya dengan cahaya diatas telapak tangannya sebagai alat bantu penerangan. Berharap tidak ada monster yang menghadangnya.

Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau ada tanda yang berbentuk seperti matahari ditenguknya.

.

.

.

"Eh! Eh! Yuta, kau curang!"

Yuta tersenyum senang. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Tennie! Karna aku rajanya game! Haha!"

Ten merengut. Jari jarinya mulai menekan tombol psp dengan kasar. Sampai akhirnya Ten tersenyum lebar karena berhasil melewati mobil Yuta.

Mereka main mobil balapan.

Yuta pun tidak mau kalah. Dengan sengaja, Yuta menyenggol belakang mobil Ten sampai mobil Ten terputar.

"Yuta!"

"Aku menang! Haha!"

Ten melempar psp yang dipegangnya ke sofa, mengambil bantal sofa dan ingin memakai bantal itu untuk memukul Yuta. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Yuta sudah merampas bantal sofa itu lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Yuta cengengesan.

"Kau.. menyebalkan!" Ucap Ten.

Ten mengerucut bibirnya, merajuk. Ten memalingkan wajahnya kesamping tanda tidak mau menatap Yuta.

"Jangan marah dong."

Yuta memeluk pinggang Ten dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Ten. Tersenyum karena bisa melihat wajah Ten yang terlihat imut kalau sedang kesal.

" _Aigoo kiyowoo~_ "

Ten mendelik. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yuta yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Menjauh!"

"Tidak mau, kau imut sekali."

Ten merengut. "Aku memang imut. Baru sadar ya?" Ucap Ten ketus, Yuta terkekeh.

"Aku sudah sadar dari dulu kalau kau itu imutt. Sama seperti Baekkie _hyung_ , hehe."

Ten mendengus. Kemudian Ten tidak sengaja melihat kearah jam dinding. Sudah jam 22.14. Ini sudah terlalu malam dan Baekhyun belum pulang.

"Baekkie _hyung_ lama sekali." Ucap Ten.

Yuta mengangguk setuju.

"Dyo _hyung_ juga belum menelponku."

Yuta bingung. Padahal biasanya kalau sudah jam begini, Dyo akan menelponnya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Dyo akan menelponnya.

"Coba kau hubungi Baekhyun _hyung_." Usul Yuta.

Ten mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _Tutt tutt tu-_

"Tidak diangkat."

Yuta menyerit. "Kai _hyung._ Coba kau hubungi dia."

Ten pun mencari kontak Kai diponselnya dan mulai menghubungi Kai.

 _Tutt tutt tutt tu-_

 _"Halo?"_

"Diangkat! Halo Jongin _hyung_!"

Yuta menatap Ten penasaran. Yuta mendekatkan telinganya, mencoba mendengar meskipun samar samar.

 _"Hm?"_

"Kalian masih di rumah Joonmyeon _hyung_?"

 _"Iya."_

"Baekhyun _hyung_ mana?"

 _"Aku sibuk sekarang. Jadi jangan menghubungiku."_

 _Tutt tutt-_

Ten menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya. Kening Yuta mengerut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yuta.

"Err, Kai _hyung_ bilang padaku untuk tidak menghubunginya. Dingin sekali." Jawab Ten.

Ten menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yuta. Ten menghela nafas panjang.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya." Ucap Ten.

Yuta mengelus kepala Ten lembut. "Yah mungkin mereka sedang asik melakukan sesuatu, Ten."

Ten mengangguk. Mungkin Yuta benar. Dia harus mencoba berpikir positif.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh hahh ini gila!"

Itu Chen. Dia tengah berlari, berusaha menghindari makhluk yang sama seperti yang ditemui Xiumin. Dia bertanya tanya, kenapa dia bisa berada di dunia aneh ini? Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

Hoh, kalau ini mimpi, seharusnya dia sudah terbangun dari tadi karena sempat jatuh, saat berusaha menghindari serangan makhluk itu.

Chen menoleh kebelakang, sialnya makhluk itu tidak menyerah mengejarnya. Chen lelah, tapi dia tidak mau mati konyol disini. Dia belum membahagiakan orang tuanya yang sibuk kerja diperusahaan, dia belum menggapai cita citanya, dan juga belum menikahi Xiumin.

Sempat sempatnya juga Chen berpikir begitu. Chen menambah kecepatan larinya, membuat makhluk itu sedikit tertinggal. Chen sampai digedung tempat Yuta dan Taeil membunuh makhluk aneh lainnya.

Chen merinding saat melihat makhluk yang diikat dengan rantai, apalagi mata, hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Chen segera masuk kedalam gedung dan bersembunyi. Dia berharap tidak ada makhluk aneh yang menemukannya disini.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat Chen bersembunyi, ada dua orang pemuda yang tengah terkapar diatas batu besar. Sehun dan Lay. Entah kenapa mereka bisa muncul bersama sama seperti itu sedangkan yang lain sendiri sendiri. Mereka beruntung berada diruang tertutup.

Sehun membuka matanya, kemudian bangun. Sehun menyerit, lalu menoleh kesamping. Sehun menepuk pipi Lay pelan. Lay langsung saja bangun, menatap bingung tempat dimana dia dan Sehun berada.

"Sehunie, ini dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _ge_."

Sehun turun dari batu itu, diikuti Lay. Mereka berjalan menyusuri tempat itu, hampir dekat dengan tempat persembunyian Chen.

Chen membeku saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat padanya. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Chen mendesah frustasi, dia baru beristirahat beberapa menit dan dia harus lari lagi? Ini gila.

Chen berdiri dengan hati hati, tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara sekecilpun. Chen mengintip keluar, tidak ada makhluk aneh disana. Chen terlalu fokus, sampai tidak sadar ada dua orang dibelakangnya.

 **PUK**

"WAAAA!"

 **BUGH**

"Sehun!"

"Eh?!"

Sehun dan Lay, mereka adalah dua orang tadi. Sehun menepuk bahu Chen, membuat Chen terkejut dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya di pipi Sehun. Chen segera berjongkok didepan Sehun. Sehun meringis sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang robek sedikit.

"Duhh _hyung,_ kau ini kenapa sih?"

Chen meringis.

"Aku kaget tahu! Aku pikir kau itu monster!"

"Sudah sudah.. sini kulihat."

Sehun menunjukan lukanya. Lay menyerit, dia seperti punya keinginan untuk menyentuh luka itu. Tangan Lay perlahan lahan mendekat, sampai jemari lentik Lay menyentuh luka Sehun.

"Ssshhh.."

Lay yang sadar segera menjauhkan jemarinya. Chen menyerit, daritadi dia melihat luka Sehun. Dan luka Sehun jika dilihat baik baik, perlahan menghilang, seolah tidak pernah ada luka disana.

"L-Lay _ge,_ kau tadi melakukan apa?" Tanya Chen.

"Aku hanya menyentuh lukanya, Dae- _ah._ " Jawab Lay polos.

Chen menekan sudut bibir Sehun, tepat pada luka Sehun tadi. Sehun berjenggit kaget.

"Sak- Eh? Mana lukanya?"

Sehun menatap Chen dan Lay bergantian. Lay berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, lalu berjalan keluar gedung. Lay berjengit kaget saat melihat makhluk yang diikat dengan rantai.

"Astaga!"

Lay mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, merasakan firasat buruk. Chen dan Sehun ikut keluar, Chen bernafas lega karena monster yang mengejarnya sudah hilang.

Mereka pun memilih mencari para sahabat dan kekasih mereka. Sesekali Sehun mengeluh, dia tidak mengenal jalan ini sama sekali. Chen hanya berdecak dan mengomelinya, sedangkan Lay tetap dengan wajah tenangnya.

Sampai...

"Ggrrrrhh.."

Chen langsung membeku ditempat. Sedangkan Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Lay menatap bingung Chen.

Chen mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak mengira jika akan bertemu dengan monster yang mengejarnya tadi. Chen menggenggam tangan Lay erat.

"Jongdae- _ah_?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa. Mimpi apa dia semalam bertemu dengan monster mengerikan didepannya, astaga. Sehun mundur perlahan, kemudian memegang lengan Chen dan menariknya berlari.

"Hey! Ada apa?!" Tanya Lay bingung.

" _Gege_! Please, jangan lemot disaat seperti ini!" Ujar Chen, Lay hanya menyerit.

"Grraaaaa!"

"Huaaaaa!"

Sehun mempercepat larinya. Mau tak mau Chen dan Lay ikut mempercepat lari mereka. Makhluk mengerikan itu juga mempercepat larinya. Tak jarang monster itu melompat pada mobil yang diparkir.

" _Shit_!"

Sehun mengumpat. Mereka bertiga mengerem kaki mereka. Tak jauh didepan mereka, ada zombie dan makhluk aneh lainnya. Sehun dan Chen segera melindungi Lay ditengah. Sedangkan Lay mulai ketakutan.

"A-Aku.."

"Tenanglah, _gege_." Ujar Sehun, mencoba tenang.

 **HAP**

5 meter didepan Chen ada dua monster. Sedangkan para makhluk yang berada didepan Sehun mulai menyadari keberadaan mereka dan mendekat. Lay menggenggam ujung baju Chen erat.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, diikuti geraman oleh monster monster itu. Chen dan Sehun mengepal tangan mereka. Angin berhembus semakin kuat, dan dilangit malam tiba tiba terdengar suara guntur.

Lay menegadah keatas. Terlihat petir petir yang masih samar samar diatas sana. Lay kemudian menatap Chen dan Sehun bergantian. Bahu mereka terlihat bergetar.

"Gggggrrrrrr..."

Chen mengeram, membalas geraman dari dua monster didepannya. Tanpa ia sadar jari-jari tangannya mulai mengeluarkan petir kecil. Monster itu mulai mendekat. Chen menatap mereka tajam, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kearah dua monster itu.

 **JDAARR!**

Petir menyambar dua monster itu, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Chen terduduk lemas. Lay memegang bahu Chen, syok dengan yang dilihatnya tadi. Apa Chen barusaja mengendalikan petir petir diatas?

Disisi lain, Sehun menyerit, matanya mulai memerah seperti baru habis menangis. Matanya menatap fokus pada makhluk makhluk didepannya. Tangannya terangkat, kemudian muncul angin sedikit kencang. Angin itu memotong makhluk mahluk didepannya.

"Kalian..." gunam Lay.

Sehun berbalik, kemudian jatuh terduduk. Lay menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Sehun menatap tangannya kosong. Nafas Chen memburu.

Satu pertanyaan melintas dikepala mereka berdua.

 _'Aku ini... kenapa?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kalian..."

Dyo segera memperlihatkan dirinya, lalu berlari memeluk salah satu dari orang yang muncul tiba tiba itu. Orang itu juga membalas pelukan Dyo tak kalah erat.

"Kai.. hikss.. kau darimana saja? Hikss Kai.."

"Sssstttss aku disini, _hyungie._." bisik Kai, Dyo mengangguk pelan.

"Xiumin _hyung_.."

Chanyeol segera memeluk Xiumin erat. Entah kenapa dia ingin memeluk semua sahabat sahabatnya. Kekhawatirannya menjadi besar karena mereka terpisah. Ditambah dengan makhluk atau monster yang tengah berkeliaran.

"Kau tidak terluka kan?"

Xiumin mengangguk. Xiumin melepas pelukan mereka, lalu menatap Kai dan Dyo yang masih berpelukan.

Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Dyo penuh sayang. Dia benar benar merindukan Dyonya. Serasa seperti tidak bertemu selama satu tahun. Dyo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai, menghirup aroma Kai dalam dalam.

 **JDAARR!**

Sontak mereka semua menoleh kearah langit malam. Tak jauh dari lokasi mereka, ada petir besar yang barusaja menyambar disana. Mata Xiumin tiba tiba berkaca kaca. Entah kenapa dia ingin menangis. Chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikit panik.

" _Hyungie_! Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, mencoba lembut.

Xiumin menggeleng lalu menunduk. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Yeol." Panggil Dyo.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi disana?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Jujur saja, dia sangat penasaran, kenapa bisa ada petir besar yang menyambar daerah sana? Apa ada orang yang sengaja mengacungkan tongkat golf keatas? Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, menyingkirkan pikiran konyolnya.

Sedaritadi Chanyeol dan Dyo berdiam diri disini, tak sekalipun dirinya mendengar suara guntur. Tidak mungkin petir itu muncul begitu saja. Atau... ada orang yang punya kekuatan petir disana? Chanyeol menatap Kai, Dyo dan Xiumin.

"Hey.. feelingku mengatakan ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan petir disana." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kai dan Dyo menyerit. Oh, Kai hampir lupa kalau dia barusaja berpindah tempat disini. Berarti dia juga punya kekuatan kan? Xiumin juga.

"Petir?" Gunam Xiumin.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia yakin, berarti disana ada sahabat sahabatnya.

"Kita kesana sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

" _Heol.._ aku tersesat."

Baekhyun tengah berdiri diatas gedung yang masih sedikit utuh. Tangannya diangkat sampai sebatas dahinya, mencoba melihat sesuatu, tapi yang dilihatnya cuma monster monster dan zombie yang berkeliaran.

Padahal dengan begitu dia bisa menemukan teman temannya. Baekhyun sangat bangga pada dirinya karena bisa sampai diatas sini. Heol, kecepatan cahaya miliknya benar benar hebat.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Tangannya diturunkan dengan lemas. Baekhyun duduk dipagar pembatas gedung yang terbuat dari beton. Angin malam menghembus dengan lembut kearah wajahnya. Baekhyun menutup mata.

Seandainya dia bisa menemukan teman temannya, atau Chanyeol, dia pasti sudah bermanja manja pada mereka sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap kebawah dengan malas. Tiba tiba dia melihat dua orang, matanya menyipit. Berusaha mengenali dua orang itu. Matanya membulat. Baekhyun cepat cepat berdiri, kemudian melompat dari gedung yang memiliki ketinggian seribu kaki.

Berkat kekuatan barunya, Baekhyun bisa mendarat dengan mulus dan meleset secepat cahaya kearah dua orang itu. Barkhyun dengan cepat memeluk mereka berdua. Membuat dua orang itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"B-Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan temannya.

"Suho _hyung,_ Luhan _hyung,_ akhirnya aku menemukan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun senang.

Suho dan Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun, kemudian melepas pelukan mereka dan saling tersenyum senang satu sama lain.

"Kau muncul darimana?" Tanya Luhan, dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap keatas. Luhan dan Suho ikut menatap keatas. Suho pun menatap Baekhyun curiga, sedangkan Luhan masih menatap keatas dengan bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau muncul dari atas?" Tukas Suho, Baekhyun menatap Suho lalu mengerjap.

"Eoh?"

Luhan yang masih menoleh keatas, tiba tiba menyerit. Seperti ada yang sedang terbang kearah mereka. Lama lama semakin dekat, setelah melihat wujudnya, Luhan melotot.

"Tidak salah mereka memilihmu sebagai ketua OSIS, _hyung_!"

"Baek! Aku sedang serius!"

"Aku juga sedang serius _hyung_! Kau benar, aku muncul dari atas. Tepatnya, aku melompat dari gedung tinggi itu."

Senyum lebar yang unyu terlihat.

" _Hyung_ harus tahu! Aku sekarang punya kekuatan cahaya loh! Ah! _Hyung_ bisa menyebutnya Light! Aku sangat menyukainya!"

"Apa? Kekuatan cahaya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Ne! Bahkan-"

"ASTAGA! LIHAT ITU!"

Teriakan Luhan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Luhan tengah menunjuk sesuatu diatas, Suho dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan. Kemudian mereka melotot.

 **WUSSHHH**

Tangan Baekhyun bercahaya. Tangannya dia arahkan kearah monster itu. Suho dan Luhan melindungi mata mereka dengan lengan mereka. Monster itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan mengepakkan sayapnya, membuat angin sedikit kencang. Baekhyun pun menurunkan tangannya

Monster yang berwujud elang sebesar gajah itu menatap mereka tajam. Wujudnya sedikit menakutkan, diatas tulang sayap monster itu, daging mencuat disana. Dan cakarnya benar benar tajam.

"S-Suho.." lirih Luhan.

Suho membawa Luhan bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Setidaknya dia masih paham dengan tanda yang berada dilengannya. Tetesan air. Water. Berarti dia juga bisa mengendalikan air, seperti Baekhyun mengendalikan cahaya kan?

"Baek, kau punya rencana?" Tanya Suho.

Baekhyun menggeleng ragu. Hell, dia jadi teringat dengan game Resident Evil yang pernah dimainkan Chanyeol dan Yuta ketika melihat monster didepannya.

 **KRRROOOOOOKKK** _*anggap suara burung_

Baekhyun dan Suho mengeram. Luhan tersentak. Matanya tiba tiba melirik batu yang lumayan besar. Batu itu bergeser sedikit. Seketika mata Luhan membulat. Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada monster didepannya.

 **BUK**

Batu yang dilihatnya tadi tiba tiba mendarat disisi kepala monster itu. Sontak Suho dan Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan yang berada dibelakang mereka. Terlihat arwah samar samar berwarna merah dibahu Luhan.

 **KRROOOK**

Baekhyun yang geram mengarahkan cahaya panas pada monster itu. Monster itu terlempar dan membentur batu besar. Luhan mengamati batu yang retak karena benturan keras dari monster itu.

Batu itu rubuh dan menimpah monster itu. Batu batu kecil yang berada disana ikut menggelinding dan mengubur monster itu dengan sendirinya.

"Luhan _ge._ "

Suho menatap Luhan serius.

"Gerakan batu besar yang ada disana dan timpahkan pada kuburan batu itu." Titah Suho, Luhan menyerit.

"A-apa-"

"Aku yakin kau yang menggerakkan semua batu itu, _ge_. Cepat, sebelum monster itu bangun."

Luhan menatap kuburan batu didepan mereka ragu. Tangannya terarah pada batu besar yang tak jauh dari mereka. Batu itu terangkat, seolah Luhan sedang mengangkatnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengangkat batu itu lebih tinggi. Tangan Luhan terangkat bersamaan dengan batu besar berada diatas kuburan batu didepannya. Luhan menurunkan tangannya secepat kilat.

 **BUM**

Batu itu bergerak jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menimpah kuburan batu itu. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sambil menatap punggung Luhan kagum. Ternyata kekuatan Luhan sama hebatnya dengannya.

Nafas Luhan memburu. Tidak percaya dengan yang dilakukannya barusan. Suho tersenyum tipis. Kekuatan Luhan adalah kekuatan pikiran. Otak jenius Suho berhasil menebaknya.

 **JDAARR!**

"Woa! Apa itu?!"

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, kaget karena tiba tiba terdengar suara petir yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka. Suho menyerit. Suho maju beberapa langkah, menyentuh bahu Luhan terlebih dahulu dan maju lagi. Menatap awan yang mengeluarkan cahaya samar samar.

"Kenapa ada petir disana?" Ucap Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan yang sudah tenang, ikut menatap ke langit malam. Badannya tersentak kecil. Tak lama mulutnya bergunam,

"Mereka..." gunam Luhan.

Sontak Suho menatap Luhan tajam. Tangannya berada dibahu Luhan, dengan sedikit mencengkram bahu Luhan. Luhan masih menatap keatas dengan wajah terpaku.

Luhan menepis pelan kedua tangan Suho yang mencengram bahunya.

"Teman teman kita ada disana."

Baekhyun dan Suho menatap tajam pada langit mendung yang masih memperlihatkan petir petir kecil. Jika mereka bertiga ada disini dan juga mempunyai kekuatan menakjubkan, berarti yang tadi itu teman mereka kan?

Mereka bertiga sangat berharap akan hal itu..

.

.

.

Kun menyelimuti Winwin yang sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Kun melirik jam tangannya, sudah waktunya dia pulang. Kun menatap wajah Winwin yang terlihat polos dan tenang. Kun menghela nafas.

Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Winwin sendiri kalau Lay saja belum pulang.

Kun duduk dipinggir ranjang Winwin, lalu mengelus kepala Winwin lembut.

 _'Apa aku menginap saja?'_ Batin Kun.

"Sicheng, bangun.."

Kun menepuk pipi Winwin. Dahi Winwin terlihat menyerit, sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya. Winwin berkedip kedip, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya lampu dikamarnya.

"Kun _ge,_ ada apa?" Tanya Winwin dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Yixing _ge_ belum pulang. Aku menginap disini ya?"

Mata Winwin langsung terbuka. Segar seketika. Winwin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Menatap Kun berbinar binar.

"Kun _ge_ akan menginap?!" Ucap Winwin memastikan.

Kun mengangguk.

" _Assa_!"

Winwin menggeser tubuhnya, memberi tempat kosong disebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Kun hanya memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Winwin mengerucut bibirnya.

"Tidur disini, _ge_!"

Kun hanya mangut mangut. Ia menutup pintu kamar terlebih dahulu, setelah itu berbaring disamping Winwin. Winwin langsung saja memeluk Kun dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kun tersenyum tipis. Kun balas memeluk Winwin, lalu ikut terjun kedunia mimpi. Melupakan Luhan yang tidak menghubunginya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

 **TOK TOK**

" _Hyung_ , ini sudah tengah malam dan kalian masih bermain?"

Jaehyun berucap kesal didepan pintu ruang komputer. Taeyong sudah tidur dikamarnya, lagipula ini sudah cukup malam. Jaehyun kembali mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

" _Hyung_!-"

"Apa?!"

Pintu terbuka sedikit. Menampilkan wajah Chanyeol dengan matanya yang memerah. Seharusnya yang muncul Suho, kan? Jaehyun merengut.

"Kalian sudah berjam jam didalam disini!"

Chanyeol menatap Jaehyun datar. Jaehyun jadi merinding, siapa yang tidak takut ditatapi datar dengan mata merah seperti itu?

"Lalu?"

Jaehyun mengerjap. Chanyeol sangat tidak cocok jika harus bertingkah seperti Dyo dan Taeil.

"Eerrr _hyung,_ ada apa denganmu?"

Akhirnya Jaehyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Jaehyun menatap kesamping lalu menggaruk pipinya.

"Biarkan kami bermain dengan tenang. Jangan usik pintu ini sampai kami selesai bermain."

 **BAM**

Selesai berucap dengan dingin, yang bukan gaya Chanyeol sekali, Chanyeol membanting pintu, tepat didepan wajah Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengerut kening, kesal karena diperlakukan begitu.

"Ini kan rumahku! Kenapa aku tidak-"

 **BUK**

"Diam dan jangan ganggu kami!"

Mendengar suara Chen yang terdengar marah, dan juga entah barang apa yang dilempar kearah pintu, membuat Jaehyun takut dan lari ke kamarnya.

Jaehyun cepat cepat masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran. Kemudian melompat ke kasurnya lalu memeluk Taeyong erat. Jaehyun jadi takut mengganggu para kakaknya sekarang.

Taeyong yang merasa terusik membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak ada, _hyung._ Tidurlah."

Taeyong memilih tidur daripada bertanya lebih lanjut. Jaehyun memeluk pinggang Taeyong lebih erat, Taeyong ikut menyamankan dirinya dipelukan hangat Jaehyun.

'Ada apa dengan kalian, _hyung_?' Batin Jaehyun.

Sedangkan diruang komputer, disana sangat hening. Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali jam. Mereka semua terlihat tertidur pulas, seolah mereka sedang bermimpi indah, atau tidur di kapas yang lembut.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _a/n: Ini udah panjang ato kepanjangan ya? Hehe. Aku mau jelasin sesuatu. Digame yang pernah aku mainin, dunia mereka tuh cuma punya satu sampe tiga pulau. Aku samain yang digame itu sama ff ini, jadi digame itu pulaunya cuma Korsel. Trus, kalo kalian baca chap 2, ada bagian yang Baekhyun ngelus kepala Chanyeol supaya ikutan tidur. Jadi, game disini seolah ngambil kekuasaan sama kesadaran mereka didunia nyata, kaya dikendalikan gitu (kasus Kai, Chanyeol, Chen). Dan buat Taeil ama Yuta yang tiba tiba juga muncul digame.. NCT gak ikut main game, mereka cuma kaya dipake oleh game tsb buat jadi karakter pendukung digame itu. Hmm, game disini make orang yg selalu didekat EXO buat jadi karakter pendukung digame. Dan buat yg nanya NCT jadi jahat ato gak digame, hehehe_

 **Review plisss T-T**

 ** _Xoxo,_**

 ** _Xydexonn_**


	6. Chapter 6

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother!

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalian melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _ge._ Semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

Lay menghela nafas. Tangannya mengelus bahu Sehun. Posisi mereka masih sama seperti tadi. Chen merenung. Banyak pertanyaan melintas dipikirannya.

Bagaimana dia melakukannya?

Kenapa dia bisa punya kekuatan yang mengerikan seperti tadi?

Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya?

Dan masih banyak lagi. Chen benar benar ketakutan. Chen menutup wajahnya, sedikit frustasi. Lay yang melihat itu beralih mengelus rambut Chen lembut.

Aura ketenangan Lay muncul, membuat Chen sedikit tenang. Chen menurunkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum pada Lay.

"Terima kasih, _ge._ " Gunam Chen, Lay mengangguk.

Sehun mengerjap. Badannya ditegapkan, mata tajamnya melihat sekeliling. Dia mendengar bisikan kalau ada yang sedang datang menuju kearah mereka.

"Ada yang datang." Ucap Sehun.

Sontak Lay dan Chen menatap Sehun. Lay melirik sebuah rumah kecil. Lay mengkode Sehun dan Chen. Merekapun bersembunyi didalam sana, menunggu sesuatu.

DRAP DRAP

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat. Mereka bertiga mengintip di balik dinding. Penasaran dengan yang sedang mendekat.

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti masih disekitar sini."

"Bagaimana kalau yang tadi itu bukan mereka, Yeol?"

Mendengar suara orang orang itu, Lay, Sehun dan Chen membeku ditempat. Chen orang pertama yang sadar, dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"M-Minnie _hyung_.." lirih Chen.

Sehun dan Lay ikut keluar. Lay langsung berlari memeluk Dyo erat. Sedangkan mereka berempat, Chanyeol, Kai, Dyo dan Xiumin membeku.

Mata Xiumin berkaca kaca, saat Chen mulai mendekat padanya.

"Dae- _ah.._ Jongdae- _ah_! Hikss.."

BRUK

Chen langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Xiumin terisak kecil dibahu Chen, dia sangat merindukan aroma Chen. Chen mengecup kepala Xiumin, kemudian mengelus kepala Xiumin lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu.." lirih Xiumin, Chen mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, _hyungie_."

Lay melepas pelukannya pada Dyo lalu tersenyum. Dyo meneliti tubuh Lay, berharap Lay tidak terluka. Lay melirik Kai yang tengah dirangkul oleh Sehun. Dahinya menyerit saat melihat kaki Kai.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

Kai tersentak. Dia baru ingat kalau telapak tangan, kaki dan sikunya terluka. Kakinya tidak terlalu sakit sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa meluruskan kakinya.

"Eeerrr aku tadi tersandung batu, hehe"

Lay berdecak. Sehun menatap Kai malas kemudian melepas rangkulannya. Dyo menatap Kai tajam, berpikir kenapa Kai tidak memberitahunya daritadi.

Lay menyuruh Kai duduk dibatu,setelah itu duduk diatas aspal dan memeriksa kaki kiri Kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Dyo tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir, _hyungie._ Lagipula ini hanya-"

"Lututmu Kai- _ah_ , kenapa bisa biru begini?"

Kalimat terputus saat suara Lay mengintrupsinya. Nada Lay terdengar sedikit mengomel, saat melihat tanda memar yang biru disekitar lututnya. Dyo semakin menatap Kai tajam. Dyo melipat tangannya didepan dada, menatap kearah lain dengan ujung kaki kanannya diketukan tidak sabaran diatas aspal.

Lay pun menekan memar biru Kai. Kai tersentak, dia tidak tahu kalau akan sesakit ini. Padahal tadi dia tidak merasakan apa apa.

"Assshhh.."

Lay menghela nafas. Sehun pun teringat dengan kejadian tadi, Lay yang tanpa sengaja menghilangkan luka di bibirnya.

" _Ge_ , kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan?"

"Apa?"

Lay menatap Sehun bingung. Sehun menghela nafas sabar, Lay memang sedikit lemot. Chen yang mendengar percakapan mereka, melepas pelukannya, lalu mendekat pada mereka.

" _Ge_ , aku yakin kau bisa menyembuhkan luka itu." Ucap Sehun, Chen mengangguk setuju.

"Hah?" Respon Dyo dan Kai bingung.

"Tadi saat aku tidak sengaja meninju Sehun," Chen meringis mengingat kejadian dia yang memukul Sehun, "Bibir Sehun sobek, lalu Lay _ge_ tanpa sengaja menghilangkan luka Sehun." Lanjut Chen.

"Kenapa kau memukul anak ini?" Tanya Kai, sambil memukul belakang lutut Sehun main main.

Sehun mendengus.

"Dia mengira aku ini monster." Ucap Sehun, Chen nyengir.

Xiumin memukul lengan Chen. Chen mengaduh, lalu merengut. Lay pun fokus pada memar Kai, lalu menyentuh memar Kai. Dan sesuai perkataan Sehun, Lay bisa menyembuhkan luka Kai. Memar dilutut Kai hilang beberapa detik setelah Lay menyentuhnya.

Xiumin, Dyo dan Kai menatap Lay takjub. Lay menggaruk pipinya, canggung. Kai dengan cepat menggenggam kedua tangan Lay, menatap Lay dengan binar senang. Lay mengerjap.

"Kau hebat sekali, _ge_! Kakiku sudah sembuh! Terima kasih!" Ucap Kai, Lay tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja Kai- _ah_ , kau kan adikku, hehe."

Dimple Lay terlihat, membuat Kai gemas lalu mencubit pipi Lay pelan.

"Imutnya _gege_."

Dyo tersenyum tipis melihat Kai sudah sembuh. Dia tidak cemburu, bahkan ada yang lebih parah dari interaksi Kai dan Lay. Pernah, Luhan mencium pipi Chanyeol karena senang. Baekhyun bukannya cemburu, malah tertawa cekikikan. Sehun juga hobi memeluk Lay, tapi Suho dan Luhan tidak pernah marah.

 _Jadi, tidak masalah jika mereka berinteraksi dengan intim, selama tidak timbul perasaan melebihi kakak dan adik, tentu saja._

Dyo melirik Chanyeol yang sedaritadi hanya diam. Chanyeol menendang kerikil kecil yang berada didepannya, kemudian mendesah kecewa. Dia sudah sangat berharap akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun disini. Bukannya dia tidak senang bertemu dengan sahabat sahabatnya. Dia senang akhirnya menemukan mereka (Lay, Sehun, Chen), sehingga Xiumin tidak perlu memasang raut wajah murung lagi karena tidak bertemu dengan Chen.

Puk

Tepukan pelan dari Dyo membuatnya menoleh. Dyo tersenyum menenangkan. Seolah berkata semua akan baik baik saja. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, sangat." Gunam Chanyeol.

Dyo menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mendekat pada yang lain. Mereka berdua duduk. Chanyeol menumpukkan kedua sikunya di atas pahanya. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Dia merindukan Baekkie, Kai- _ah_." Ucap Xiumin, mewakili Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk paham. Dia pun tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tengah ditenangkan Dyo. Dia sudah biasa melihatnya. Kaipun beralih menatap Lay.

 _Bukannya kau yang seharusnya berada diposisi Chanyeol, Kai-ah?_

Kai menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Bisikan laknat dari pikirannya sungguh mengganggu.

"Hey, _ge_ , bisakah kau menyembuhkan ini juga? Rasanya perih, hehe." Ucap Kai, Lay terkekeh.

Lay kembali menyembuhkan luka Kai yang berada disiku dan telapak tangannya. Kai meringis saat Lay menyentuh lukanya. Darahnya sudah mengering, dan ada batu batu kecil yang terselip dikulitnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" Tanya Lay.

Kai menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Soalnya aku panik, _ge._ Aku muncul ditengah kota yang sangat gelap. Saat aku berlari, kakiku tersandung batu." Jelas Kai, Lay mangut mangut paham.

"Lain kali hati hati, Kai- _ah._ Kalau Haechan tahu, dia bisa membullymu terus."

Mendengar nama Haechan, Kai pun terdiam. Dia tidak menemukan adik imutnya selama berada disini.

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah jadi zombie, _ge._ Entahlah." Ucap Kai pelan, Lay tersenyum.

"Berhenti berpikir negatif, Jongina."

Kai hanya mengangguk. Lay mengacak rambut Kai pelan, kemudian melipat kakunya dan memeluk kakinya. Kai mendesah pelan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Lay.

"Biarkan seperti ini, _ge._ Rasanya sangat nyaman." Gunam Kai, Lay mengangguk.

Sehun menatap Kai iri. Dia juga ingin. Sehun sudah terbiasa memeluk Lay jika Luhan tengah sibuk dengan Baekhyun dan Dyo. Sehun merengut.

" _Gege_ ~" rengek Sehun.

Lay tertawa, lalu menyuruh Sehun duduk disampingnya. Sehun langsung memeluk Lay ketika sudah duduk disampang Lay. Begitulah, mereka semua selalu merasa nyaman saat berada didekat Lay. Auranya membuat mereka tenang.

Tiba tiba Sehun melepas pelukannya. Menatap Kai dengan mata memicing.

"Kau kan bisa bersandar pada Dyo _hyung_!"

Kai mencebik. Melirik Sehun kesal. Lay menaikan alisnya lalu memundurkan badannya sedikit. Memberikan sedikit akses pada Sehun dan Kai untuk saling berpandangan.

"Hoh! Hanya karena kau _maknae_ , kau tidak bisa seenaknya!" Balas Kai.

Tidak nyambung.

"Kai- _ah_ , sini saja-"

Suara Dyo mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, yang tengah sibuk mencernah ucapan Kai tadi. Sehun melotot.

"Tidak!"

"Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku bersandar pada Dyo _hyung_?!"

Kai menatap Sehun sengit. Terkadang Sehun itu sulit ditebak. Atau mungkin, labil?

"Tidak jadi, nanti tangan mesummu itu beraksi!"

Lay tertawa renyah.

"Sudah sudah.." lerai Lay. Sedangkan Dyo menggidikkan bahunya.

Sedangkan Chen melirik mereka malas. Chen memilih mendekat pada Xiumin, kakasih tercintanya sepanjang masa.

Chen memeluk Xiumin dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya dibahu sempit Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum, membiarkan tangan Chen berada dipinggang rampingnya. Xiumin menatap kearah jalan didepannya, dimana ada makhluk makhluk yang tubuhnya sudah terpotong karena angin milik Sehun.

Mata Xiumin menyipit, seolah melihat seseorang diujung jalan sana. Matanya membulat saat ada cahaya yang melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka.

"Chen!"

Dyo segera berdiri, Chanyeol menyerit heran.

 **SYUTT**

 **BUUMM**

Tembok es dan tanah yang muncul karena Dyo dan Xiumin hancur lebur. Kai dan Sehun melindungi Lay yang berada ditengah mereka. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Dyo supaya tidak terkena tanah dan es yang terpancar. Sedangkan didepan Xiumin dan Chen muncul es yang melindungi mereka.

Xiumin membuka matanya. Es yang melindunginya dan Chen menjadi kumpulan salju. Chen melepas pelukannya. Sebenarnya, Chen bingung kenapa bisa ada es yang melindungi mereka, tapi serangan tadi lebih penting. Chanyeol dan Chen maju beberapa langkah, ingin melihat orang yang menyerang mereka.

Chanyeol mengeram rendah, ditangannya sudah muncul api. Dia marah karena ada yang tiba tiba menyerang mereka. Sedangkan Chen berusaha mengontrol kekuatan barunya. Sesaat ditangannya muncul sebuah petir kecil.

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Luhan _ge_ , kau yakin mereka ada disini?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin. Mereka berjalan kembali. Baekhyun menyerit jijik saat melihat sebuah muntahan darah dipinggir jalan.

Sampai disebuah belokan, mata Baekhyun melihat sesuatu dijauh sana. Matanya yang sipit semakin disipitkan. Oh, jika saja ini bukan malam, Baekhyun pasti bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

"Apa itu disana?" Gunam Suho.

Mereka berhenti. Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan.

" _Ge_ , kau tahu?"

Luhan menggeleng kecewa.

"Tidak."

Mereka terdiam. Jika dilihat dari jarak mereka bertiga, gerakan sosok dijauh sana sangat mencurigakan. Suho memberi kode pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Cahaya silau muncul di tangan kanannya. Baekhyun menyisakan kedua jarinya, menunjuk pada sosok dijauh sana. Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat kearah kiri. Muncul cahaya besar berbentuk bulan sabit menuju dengan sangat cepat kearah sosok dijauh sana.

Luhan bertepuk tangan, kagum dengan kekuatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Kau hebat, Baekkie- _ah_. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa, sok malu malu. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus kepala belakangnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk fokus dan menembakkan cahayaku. Soal gaya yang kulakukan tadi, aku lihat di koleksi anime milik Yuta."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Suho terlihat sangat fokus menatap kedepan. Dari wajahnya yang sangat datar, Suho seolah mencoba melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **BUM**

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjenggit kaget. Suho mengangkat alisnya tinggi tinggi. Apa dia barusaja melihat mereka memakai pelindung semacam es dan tanah?

"Kita kesana." Ucap Suho tegas.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk. Mereka berlari kearah sana. Bisa dilihat dua orang tengah berdiri didepan tanah yang hancur. Saat sudah berjarak 20 meter, mereka terbelalak melihat dua orang didepan mereka.

Dua orang yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Chen, menatap mereka kaget. Kaki Luhan, Suho dan Baekhyun berhenti, mereka membeku ditempat. Luhan dan Suho bisa melihat Sehun dan Kai tengah melindungi Lay ditengah mereka.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca kaca. Kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan lahan. Api ditangannya hilang seketika.

"B-Baekhyunie.." Suara Chanyeol melirih. Dia sangat berharap penglihatannya tidak salah.

Baekhyun dengan kedipan mata sudah berada didepan Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca kaca. Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya.

"Bodoh! Darimana saja kau hah?!"

Baekhyun memujul pelan punggung Chanyeol, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah dimakan para monster sialan itu.." gunam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Baekhyun. Sesekali mengecup bahu dan leher Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu.." gunam Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku juga, Yeollie.."

Disisi lain, Sehun dan Kai yang merasa sudah tidak ada tanah yang terpancar melepas perlindungan mereka pada Lay. Lay langsung saja menatap mereka khawatir. Kai tersenyum seolah berkata kalau dia dan Sehun tidak apa apa.

Kai berdiri dan berjalan kearah Dyo yang diam menatap kearah Luhan dan Suho. Kai berdiri didepan Dyo, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tak apa, _hyungie_?"

" _Ne_ ,"

Dyo berjinjit, membersihkan sedikit debu dibahu Kai dan rambutnya. Kemudian Dyo menunjuk kearah Luhan dan Suho. Kai mengikuti arah tunjuk Dyo, matanya membulat seketika.

"Suho _hyung_ , Luhan _ge_."

Mendengar nama Suho dan Luhan, sontak Sehun dan Lay menatap arah pandang Kai. Lay menganga, dia berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap sosok didepannya tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sehun, dia sudah berjalan menuju kearah Luhan dengan langkah besar besar.

Luhan pun mau tak mau tersenyum lebar.

'Luhanie _hyung_ , dia didepanku.'

Luhan tersentak saat tidak sengaja mendengar suara pikiran Sehun. Luhan langsung saja memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun sambil tertawa senang.

" _Ne ne_ , aku ada didepanmu, bocah." Ucap Luhan dengan nada bercanda.

Sehun memasang raut wajah merajuk. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, tangannya berada dipinggang Luhan.

"Kau jahat, _hyung._ Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, lalu mencubit pelan hidung mancung Sehun.

" _Aigoo aigoo_ , sini, peluk aku sepuasnya, Hunnie."

Luhan tersenyum, memperlihatkan eye smilenya. Sehun mau tak mau memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

Suho masih mematung ditempatnnya. Menatap mata yang selalu terlihat sayu namun memancarkan kasih sayang, mata yang terlihat bening jika dilihat dari dekat. Tidak, bahkan Suho bisa merasakan betapa beningnya mata kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya mulai bergerak. Berjalan langkah demi langkah dengan pelan kearah Lay. Lay mengerjap pelan, kemudian ikut mendekat dan menubrukan tubuhnya pada Suho. Memberi pelukan hangat. Suho pun tidak menyianyiakan pelukan hangat kekasihnya, dia balas memeluk Lay, menaruh dahinya dibahu Lay.

"Kau baik?" Bisik Lay, Suho mengangguk.

Lay tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala belakang Suho lembut.

Xiumin yang melihat semua adik adiknya tersenyum lega. Akhirnya mereka semua terkumpul kembali. Mereka hanya tinggal memecahkan sebuah misteri kenapa mereka bisa berada didunia aneh ini.

Dan kenapa mereka bisa memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa ini. Xiumin menatap telapak tangannya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Merasa berguna tadi karena tanpa sengaja dia melindungi teman temannya dengan kekuatan barunya sekarang.

.h

.h

.h

.h

Mereka bersembunyi di rumah yang sempat dijadikan tempat persembunyian Lay Sehun dan Chen tadi. Setidaknya rumah yang mereka tempati sementara masih layak untuk ditinggali. Sebagian dalam rumah itu rusak, tapi masih bisa melindungi mereka dari para monster monster diluar.

Ada sebuah kejadian menggelikan (mungkin) ketika mereka bersepuluh memeriksa rumah itu.

 ** _Flash Back_**

"Hey _hyung_!" Panggil Kai.

Semua _hyung line_ menoleh pada Kai. Kai meringis, padahal dia bermaksud memanggil Suho, bukan semua para _hyung line_. Melihat Kai yang tak kunjung membuka suara, Luhan bertanya.

"Apa?"

Kai mengerjap bingung.

"Apa?"

"Iya, apa? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Luhan mencoba untuk sabar. Kai nyengir lebar.

"Suho _hyung_."

Mata para hyung line terputar malas. Suho menghela nafas panjang, beruntung Lay berada disebelahnya. Kalau tidak, bisa melayang batu yang berada disebelah kakinya. Tidak Kai, tidak Haechan, mereka sama saja. Ya walaupun Haechan lebih para sih.

"Apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Apa kita akan berdiam diri ditengah jalan seperti ini? Bisa bisa saat kita tidur, sudah ada monster yang menyerang kita, _hyung_." Jelas Kai.

Yang diangguki oleh Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen. Suho terdiam sebentar. Xiumin mangut mangut.

"Benar juga."

Baekhyun tiba tiba merengut.

"Aku tidak ingin didatangi zombie dan elang gila itu _hyung_." Rengek Baekhyun.

Suho masih terdiam. Terlihat berpikir keras. Lay menjentikan jarinya, membuat semua menatapnya. Lay menunjuk rumah yang sempat menjadi tempat persembunyiannya tadi dengan Sehun dan Chen.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah itu saja? Masih terlihat utuh kok, para monster itu tidak ada menemukan kita." Ujar Lay.

Suho tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun berjalan kearah rumah itu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memimpin didepan.

"Aku harap ada makanan disana." Gunam Kai, Dyo tertawa pelan lalu memukul pelan lengan Kai.

Sampai didalam rumah itu, mereka mengangguk angguk. Puas dengan rumah yang masih utuh itu. Suho memerintahkan mereka semua untuk memeriksa semua bagian rumah.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai kearah kamar yang terletak didepan ruang tamu. Saat pintu dibuka,

" **GRRRAAAWWHH**!!"

"AAAAHHH!"

Tanpa sadar Sehun berteriak saat tiba tiba muncul zombie yang sama seperti di film Train To Busan yang pernah di tontonnya bersama dengan Kai juga Mark.

Zombie itu hampir saja menerjangnya, jika saja Sehun tidak menutup pintu. Sehun mundur selangkah, pintu itu digedor dengan ganas dari dalam. Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Tak lama Dyo dan Lay menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa, _maknae_?" Tanya Dyo.

"Ada zombie didalam. Gila, zombie itu sama seperti zombie yang ku tonton bersama dengan Kai dan Mark." Ucap Sehun.

Lay menyerit, tidak mengerti. Lay memberanikan diri mendekat pada pintu. Sehun langsung melotot, saat Lay sudah memegang gagang pintu, ingin membukanya.

"JANGAN DIBUKA, _GE_!"

Fix. Sehun terlalu parno, karna zombie di film Train To Busan sangat ganas. Berarti zombie didalam kamar itu juga ganas kan? Hentikan pikiran gilamu, Lee Sehun.

Lay pun tidak jadi membuka pintu kamar itu. Sehun memeluk lengan kakaknya, Dyo, dengan erat. Jangan tertawakan dia karena tiba tiba jadi penakut. Salahkan film Train To Busan.

"Hentikan pikiran gilamu, Lee Sehun! Kau terlalu parno!"

Luhan akhirnya datang menghampiri mereka setelah selesai memeriksa toilet. Luhan yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara pikiran Sehun, mengomelinya. Sehun cengengesan.

"Dia melarangku membuka pintunya, _ge_." Adu Lay.

Dyo menatap Sehun datar. Luhan maju dan langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. Sesuai perkiraan Sehun, zombie itu dengan ganasnya ingin menyerang mereka.

 **BRUK**

Zombie itu tiba tiba terlempar sebelum dia menyentuh Luhan dan menempel didinding dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat dinding kamar itu retak. Dahi Luhan sedikit mengerut, zombie itu semakin menempel di dinding. Zombie itu mencoba memberontak.

Dyo yang sudah memiliki kekuatan tanah, menggerakan jemarinya. Dinding itu mulai menelan zombie itu, karena Dyo. Sampai akhirnya zombie itu tidak bergerak. Dyo dan Luhan tersenyum puas, setelah itu menatap Sehun malas yang kini tengah bersembunyi dibelakang Lay.

 ** _End Flash Back_**

Xiumin menatap keluar jendela. Dia tengah berdiri didepan jendela yang sengaja ditutup. Dia sudah merasa tenang karena mereka sudah terkumpul semua.

Xiumin memainkan jemarinya. Muncul salju putih bersih yang terbentuk sangat indah diatas telapak tangannya. Mulut Xiumin membulat lucu, lalu tersenyum senang. Tiba tiba ada semua tangan yang memeluknya. Membuat Xiumin terkejut, saljunya langsung menjadi butir butir kecil.

Xiumin merengut. Yang tersangka hanya tertawa geli lalu mencium pipi tembem Xiumin, gemas.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, _hyung_." Gunam Chen, menumpukan dagunya dibahu Xiumin.

Chen menatap wajah Xiumin yang hanya terlihat bagian samping. Chen tersenyum kecil, dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Xiumin menyentuh tangan Chen. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di dada Chen.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Chenie.. ini sangat nyaman." Gunam Xiumin.

"Tentu."

.h

.h

.h

.h

 _Didunia yang sama, ditempat lain.._

"Taeil _hyung~_ kau darimana? Aku mencarimu tahu."

Seorang lelaki manis seperti kelinci merengut. Sedangkan Taeil hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu mengajak pemuda kelinci itu duduk disofa single. Taeil membawa kepala pemuda itu ke bahunya, tangannya mengelus rambut pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan luar, Doyoungie." Ucap Taeil lembut.

Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang tadi.

Yuta, yang melihat itu dari jauh mendengus. Lihat, dengannya Taeil sangat datar dan dingin, sedangkan pada Doyoung, Taeil jadi sangat lembut. Yuta jadi iri, soalnya dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kakak tertua mereka.

"Yuta~"

Yuta tersentak pelan, saat ada yang memanggilnya. Yuta langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kekasihnya, Ten. Membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sempit milik Ten.

"Tennie, mereka berdua membuatku iri." Rengek Yuta, Ten terkekeh.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau dipanggil Taeyong _hyung_."

Yuta berdecak. Bukannya beranjak, dia malah semakin memeluk Ten erat. Ten mendesah malas, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Yuta yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Yuta!"

"Tidak mau, ck!"

Ten akhirnya menyerah. Toh, Yuta yang akan dimarahi sebentar, bukan dia. Tak lama terdengar suara yang sedikit serak dari ruangan lain.

"NAKAMOTO YUTA! CEPAT KESINI ATAU TEN TIDAK AKAN MENEMUIMU!"

Yuta mendengus pelan. Ten tertawa lalu mengelus kepala Yuta pelan. Mengkode Yuta untuk segera menemui Taeyong.

"Yuta."

Suara datar Taeil makin membuat Yuta kesal. Dengan wajah kusut, Yuta melangkah kearah ruangan yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat berkumpul. Melihat Yuta sudah masuk kedalam ruangan sana, Ten menatap Taeil sambil terkikik.

" _Hyungie_ , seharusnya kau selalu melakukan itu."

Taeil hanya tersenyum tipis. Doyoung yang mendengar itu mendengus pelan.

"Dia kekasihmu, Ten."

"Aku tahu kok, hehe."

Didalam ruangan yang dimasuki Yuta, terlihat Taeyong sedang tidur dengan menjadikan paha Jaehyun sebagai bantal. Yuta mendelik, dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ten tapi Taeyong dengan seenaknya memanggilnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yuta ketus.

"Kau tidak ingin duduk dulu, _hyung_?"

Yuta mengeram pelan saat mendengar suara Jaehyun. Yuta mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar disalah satu kursi. Yuta menatap masam pada Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

Akhirnya Taeyong bersuara. Yuta menyerit, terlihat sedang berpikir. Tak lama dia mengangguk.

"Hm, masih ada manusia yang berkeliaran diluar sana." Jawab Yuta.

Mendengar jawaban Yuta, Taeyong langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Yuta serius. Jaehyun mau tak mau ikut serius mendengarnya.

Yang dia tahu, manusia yang berada di dunia itu tinggal mereka. Tentu saja dia terkejut mendengar jawaban Yuta tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taeyong dingin.

"Aku dan Taeil berkeliling sebentar. Kami juga bersenang senang dengan membunuh beberapa monster disana,"

Yuta berusaha mengingat.

"Ah! Saat aku dan Taeil _hyung_ tengah menyiksa salah satu zombie, Taeil _hyung_ tiba tiba mendengar ada orang yang menyebut namaku dan Taeil _hyung._ Sebelumnya aku ragu, tapi aku tidak mungkin meragukan pendengaran Taeil _hyung_ yang tajam. Taeil _hyung_ mengatakan kalau manusia itu menghilang sebelum Taeil _hyung_ menemukan mereka." Jelas Yuta panjang lebar.

"Menghilang?" Gunam Jaehyun.

"Padahal aku sudah memastikan kalau semua orang sudah aku cemari dengan virus buatan Doyoung." Ucap Taeyong, tangannya mengepal hingga jari jari kukunya memutih.

Yuta menjetikan jarinya, setuju dengan Taeyong. Jaehyun menyerit.

"Apa maksud _hyung_ mereka menghilang?"

Yuta menggidik bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Taeil tidak memberitahu lebih detail padanya tentang suara seseorang yang didengarnya.

Jaehyyn terlihat berpikir. Setelah itu menatap Yuta dan Taeyong dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Kesimpulannya, mereka menghilang menggunakan kekuatan kan?"

Ucapan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong dan Yuta terpaku beberapa detik. Wajah Taeyong mengeras.

"Jika memang begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Setidaknya Yuta dan Jaehyun tidak lupa kalau Taeyong adalah leader mereka.

.h

.h

.h

Haechan menyandarkan sisi kepalanya dimeja kantin. Setelah itu mendengus keras keras. Bicara tentang semalam, dia dan Mark berhasil melakukan apa saja dalam artian positif, tanpa adanya gangguan dari sang kakak tercintanya, Kai.

Itulah yang mengganggunya. Mark tidak bisa menemaninya dirumah karena takut Xiumin akan memarahinya jika tidak pulang. Alhasil Haechan sendirian dirumah. Orang tua mereka sedang berada diluar kota. Haechan benci jika berada sendirian dirumah.

Kai tidak pulang semalam. Padahal Kai tidak memberitahu padanya kalau akan menginap. Haechan kesal sekali. Kalau tahu begini Haechan sudah memaksa Mark untuk menginap.

Sayangnya, itu semua sudah berlalu.

Ditambah juga para _hyung_ nya (read: Taeyong cs) belum juga menghampirinya yang tengah sendirian dikantin. Juga para _hyung_ nya (read: Xiumin cs) yang lain sedang absen entah kerena apa.

Haechan dan Mark berbeda kelas, omong omong. Makanya Haechan sendirian. Dan itu menjadi pemandangan langkah bagi para siswa lainnya. Karena Haechan selalu menempeli para senior senior disekolah, kalau Mark sedang sibuk.

"Jadi begini rasanya sendirian.."

Haechan menekuk wajahnya. Dia selalu mengejek teman sekelasnya yang masih sendiri, atau jomblo. Mungkin ini karma untuknya. Yahh walaupun dia dan Mark belum putus sih.

Haechan meminum jusnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Setelah itu membaringkan kepalanya dimeja kantin dilipatan tangannya. Kaki Haechan ditendang tendang ke udara.

"Haechan."

Haechan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika tersenyum lebar saat melihat Taeyong, Doyoung dan Ten didepannya.

"Ayo duduk, _hyungie_! Hehe."

Mereka bertiga meletakan napan mereka dimeja, menatap Haechan heran.

"Kau kenapa, huh?" Tanya Doyoung curiga.

Sedangkan Haechan yang dicurigai merengut. Padahal dia sedang tidak ada niat jahil pada ketiga hyung didepannya.

"Aku hanya senang akhirnya tidak sendiri lagi seperti orang bodoh disini. Kenapa _hyung_ malah mencurigaiku sih?!"

Doyoung mengangkat bahunya acuh. Mulai memasukan satu sendok makanan kemulutnya.

"Kau kan setan. Aku penasaran bagaimana cara Jongin _hyung_ merawatmu."

Ucapan itu memang sedikit menusuk. Haechan merasa Doyoung perlu mengurangi sifatnya yang suka bermulut tajam.

"Dan aku heran bagaimana Minnie _hyung_ yang imut dan baik memiliki adik sialan sepertimu, hyung." Balas Haechan sengit.

Ten terlihat tidak memperdulikan dua orang yang mulai adu mulut didepannya. Taeyong menghela nafas panjang, kalau sudah seperti ini dia harus turun tangan.

"Berhenti. Dan cepat habiskan makanan kalian." Ucap Taeyong, Haechan mendengus.

Omong omong tentang Kai, Ten terdiam. Ten meletakan sendoknya, membunyikan suara sedikit keras. Ten menelan makannya terlebih dahulu lalu menghela nafas. Dia khawatir dengan para _hyung_ nya. Jangan jangan terjadi sesuatu.

"Chitta, kau kenapa?"

Ten mendelik kearah Doyoung. Doyoung hanya tersenyum polos.

"Ada apa, Ten?"

Ten beralih menatap Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , kau kerumah Jaehyun kan tadi malam,"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Apa yang sedang _hyungdeul_ lakukan?" Tanya Ten serius, Taeyong menyerit.

"Hah? Sudah pasti mereka berkumpulah! Memangnya apa lagi." Ucap Haechan sedikit sewot.

Mata Ten terputar malas. Dia kembali menatap Taeyong yang terdiam.

"Mereka bermain game."

Dahi Ten mengerut. "Bermain game sampai menginap? Baekhyun _hyung_ tidak mengatakan apa apa padaku." Ucap Ten bingung.

"Minnie _hyung_ hanya memberitahuku kalau ingin kerumah Joonmyeon _hyung_."

Doyoung menyuapkan satu sendok makanan kemulutnya setelah berucap seperti itu. Ten menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meminum airnya sedikit.

"Jadi karena itu Kai _hyung_ tidak pulang? Oh, hebat. Teganya dia membiarkan adiknya yang imut ini sendirian dirumah."

Haechan berucap kesal. Doyoung mengetuk kepala Haechan dengan kepalan tangannya. Haechan mengaduh kesakitan, kemudian menatap Doyoung dengan imajiner mata berkilat kilat.

"Teganya kau, _hyung_!"

Doyoung tidak memperdulikan Haechan. Dia kembali fokus pada Ten. "Memangnya kenapa jika mereka menginap? Bukannya itu sudah biasa?"

"Masalahnya Baek _hyung_ akan memberitahuku kalau ingin menginap. Xiumin _hyung_ juga selalu begitu kan?"

Ucapan Ten diangguki oleh Haechan. "Kai _hyung_ juga selalu memberitahuku jika ingin menginap. _Hyung_ tahu kan dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku sendirian dirumah."

"Sudah. Habiskan makanan kalian. Nanti kita bahas di rumah Jaehyun. Sekalian mengecek keadaan mereka."

Mereka bertiga menurut pada Taeyong. Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka, mereka kembali ke kelas masing masing. Saat menaiki tangga, Taeyong, Doyoung dan Ten bertemu dengan Kun.

Kun terlihat sedang menuruni tangga dengan lolipop dimulutnya. Kun melepas lolipopnya dan tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.

"Oi!"

Doyoung dan Kun melakukan tos, setelah itu tersenyum satu sama lain. Kun menjentikan jarinya, saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh! Apa kalian melihat Luhan _gege_?"

Taeyong menyerit. "Tidak. Luhan _hyung_ masih berada di rumah Jaehyun. Kau tidak tahu?"

Kun mengangguk. "Eum, aku kira Luhan _ge_ pulang kerumah, soalnya aku menginap di rumah Sicheng." Jelas Kun.

"Winwin mana?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Sedang bersama Jaehyun dikelas mereka" Jawab Kun.

Kun melirik jamnya. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Bye!"

Kun baru berjalan menuruni tangga, tapi dia kembali berbalik. Kun tersenyum.

"Omong omong, kalian bening sekali hari ini."

Kun berucap santai, setelah itu melarikan diri karena Ten berancang ancang ingin melempar sepatunya. Taeyong segera menahan Ten, Ten merengut.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo."

Mungkin sebentar mereka perlu mengecek keadaan ruang komputer dirumah Jaehyun dan Suho.

.h

.h

.h

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _a/n : Heyyy!! Aku pengen ngasih tau sesuatu biar kalian gak bingung, ngehehe. Jadi digame itu jalan ceritanya udah keatur sendiri, dan para karakter NCT digame punya kisah tersendiri. Sampe akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bikin mereka kaya gak nerima kalo masih ada manusia lain disana selain mereka. Itu aja aku kasih tau :v_

Maaf telat update :v jan lupa review :vvv

 ** _Xoxo,_**

 ** _Xydexonn_**


	7. Chapter 7

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother!

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup pagi untuk bangun. Dan seharusnya yang terlihat adalah langit biru dipadukan dengan awan putih bersih. Seharusnya. Tapi, yang dilihat mereka malah awan mendung menutupi langit biru, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda akan hujan.

Suho menopang dagunya, menatap keluar jendela. Diluar sana sudah terlihat banyak perumahan dan gedung yang hancur, juga batu batu dari kecil sampai besar entah kenapa bisa berada dijalan. Para zombie dan monster lainnya juga terlihat meskipun hanya satu satu.

Suho menghela nafas. Suho menatap tangannya, lalu menggerakan jemarinya. Lalu muncul air diatas telapak tangannya dengan bentuk bundar. Suho tersenyum tipis. Suho menyipitkan matanya, air itu mulai membeku perlahan lahan dan menjadi es batu. Suho menggenggam air yang sudah beku, lalu air beku itu menjadi abu bening.

"Myeonie- _ah_.."

Suho bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Orang itu, Lay, mengecup cepat pipi Suho lalu menumpukan dagunya dibahu Suho.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Lay sedikit bergunam.

Suho sedikit menunduk, lalu menyentuh tangan Lay yang berada diatas dadanya. Kemudian matanya beralih ketangannya.

"Tentang kenapa kita bisa ada disini dengan kekuatan aneh."

Suho menurunkan tangannya yang menyentuh tangan Lay, kemudian menatap keluar. Lay tersenyum tipis. Lay melepas pelukannya di leher Suho, lalu mendudukan diri didepan Suho. Lay sedikit menggerakan kursi yang didudukinya kedepan, supaya lebih dekat dengan Suho. Tangan kanan Lay terangkat, mengelus pipi Suho lembut.

Suho tersentak pelan, lalu menatap dalam mata bening Lay. Lay tersenyum manis, menampilkan dimplenya.

"Kita bisa mencari tahu bersama sama, Suho _-ah._ Jangan menyimpannya sendiri." Ucap Lay lembut.

Suho mengangguk, lalu membalas senyum Lay. Suho menggenggam tangan Lay yang berada dipipinya lembut. Suho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Lay juga ikut mendekatkan wajahnya. Sampai bibir mereka menempel. 5 detik, setelah itu Suho menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Omong omong, kekuatanmu apa, Xingie?" Tanya Suho, penasaran.

Lay memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku.. belum tahu, _ge._ " Jawab Lay polos.

Suho menyerit.

"Ah! Mungkin kekuatan Healer? Penyembuh!" Ucap Lay, Suho mengangkat alisnya.

"Penyembuh.. jika aku terluka, kau akan menyembuhkanku?"

Lay mengangguk semangat. " _Ne_! Bukan hanya kau saja, tetapi juga sahabat sahabat kita!"

Suho tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Lay yang terlihat cerah, meskipun mereka berada didunia aneh ini. Suho terdiam, dia kembali teringat dengan perkiraannya, kalau mereka masuk ke game yang mereka mainkan.

Terdengar tidak masuk akal. Karena itu, Suho berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan itu, dan mencari tahu penyebab mereka ada disini. Didunia yang penuh dengan monster.

Karna, jika memang mereka berada didunia game, dimana mereka harus memenangkan level pertamanya? Mereka harus melawan monster apa saja? Dan banyak pertanyaan lain tentang mereka yang jika saja memang berada didunia game.

 _Suho lupa sesuatu. Tidak semua game harus melewati level pertama._

Lay mengerjap saat melihat Suho tengah melamun. Lay melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Suho. Sorot matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Suho- _ah_? Kau baik baik saja?"

Suho mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk. Suho tersenyum, berusaha membuat Lay tidak khawatir. Lay menghela nafas lega.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_! Aku menemukan makanan dikulkas! Sepertinya masih bisa dimakan."

Terdengar teriakan yang tidak terlalu keras dari dapur. Dyo terlihat melihat lihat isi kulkas dari rumah yang untuk sementara mereka tinggali. Terdapat bungkusan makanan didalam kulkas itu. Snack dan makanan kaleng. Entah kenapa Dyo tiba tiba merasa miskin mendadak, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah anak orang kaya, sama seperti yang lain.

Dyo mengeluarkan 3 snack dan 5 makanan kaleng. Lalu meletakan semuanya dimeja. Beruntung snacknya berukuran besar, cukup untuk mereka. Juga makanan kaleng berukuran sedang.

"Coba kau lihat tanggalnya, Dyo."

Dyo menoleh keasal suara, Luhan tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya sambil merengangkan badannya. Luhan berdiri disamping Dyo. Dyo menatap kemasan snack dan makanan kaleng itu.

"Makanan awet?" Gunam Dyo dan Luhan.

"Tahan lama dan tidak akan rusak jika tidak terkena sinar matahari?"

Dahi Luhan mengerut dalam. Luhan mendengus keras keras.

"Apa apaan ini?! Mana ada makanan yang tetap awet didunia ini? Tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari? Omong kosong!"

Dyo menatap Luhan datar. "Ada kok, _hyung._ Dunia ini." Ucap Dyo.

Luhan berdecak. "Ya sudah, coba buka satu. Yang kaleng dulu!"

Mata Dyo terputar malas.

"Bagaimana aku membuka kaleng ini sedangkan alatnya tidak ada?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Kau kan kuat, Dyo _-ah._ Kekuatanmu itu pengendali tanah, pengendali tanah itu kan kuat sekali."

" _Hyung_ tahu darimana?"

"Ck! Sudahlah, cepat buka!"

Luhan mulai kesal, Dyo menghela nafas malas. " _Hyung_ , yang ada malah kaleng ini yang hancur kalau aku membukanya."

Luhan berdecak. Tangannya merampas kaleng yang berada ditangan Dyo. Penutup kaleng itu mulai terbuka perlahan lahan, memperlihatkan isi dari kaleng tersebut. Dyo mengambil baskom berukuran sedang yang masih utuh dan bersih, lalu meletakannya dimeja.

Luhan mulai menuangkan makanan yang ada didalam kaleng itu ke baskom. Dyo dan Luhan mengerjap. Ini sayur atau buah? Dyo mencelupkan jarinya, setelah itu menghisap jarinya.

"Eumm!"

Dyo tersenyum lebar. "Ini enak!" Ucap Dyo.

"Benarkah?!"

Dyo mengangguk semangat, lalu berlari keruang tengah. Luhan pun mulai membuka satu kaleng lagi. Beruntung baskomnya muat. Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah tempat piring yang sedikit berabu. Masih ada 5 sendok disana. Luhan menggerakan jemarinya. 5 sendok itu terangkat lalu melayang kearahnya. Luhan tersenyum puas, ternyata kekuatannya berguna juga.

"MAKANAN?!"

Terdengar derap kaki sedang menuju kearah dapur. Lalu muncul Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chen dengan wajah antusias mereka. Kai yang selalu makan banyak mendekat pada Luhan. Kai mengambil sendok yang Luhan letakan dimeja, dan sudah siap mencicipi makanan kaleng yang ada dibaskom.

Luhan langsung histeris.

"Eh! Eh! JANGAN DIMAKAN DULU!"

Luhan memilih berteriak, beruntung Kai belum mengambil satu sendokpun dengan sendok kotor ditangannya. Sedangkan Kai mendengus.

"Aihh _hyung_! Aku lapar tahu!"

Kai sudah bersiap lagi. Luhan yang geram pun merampas sendok dengan kekuatannya. Kai merengut.

"Sendok ini kotor, bodoh!"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen mulai mengompori.

"Duh, kau ini bagaimana sih Kai?"

"Seharusnya kau dengarkan Luhan hyung!"

"Kau sih!"

"Kontrol nafsu dong!"

Kai mendengus kasar. Kenapa dia jadi terbully disini? Dyo datang dengan nafas sedikit terengah karena habis berlari. Dibelakangnya muncul Xiumin, Lay dan Suho. Kai langsung memeluk lengan Dyo dengan wajah merajuk. Sehun tidak terima.

" _Hyungie_ , mereka bertiga membullyku." Aduh Kai, Dyo menyerit.

"Heh! Kau tidak asik, Kai- _ah_!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Kai menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun.

"Dyo, kau mau menegurku?"

Mata Baekhyun memicing, Dyo menggeleng dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu tos dengan Chanyeol. Hehe, Dyo tidak mungkin menegur mereka, soalnya kan Dyo itu lebih muda dari mereka.

Chen menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masam, seketika dia dilupakan. Luhan menarik tangan Suho, Lay cemberut karena tangan Suho terlepas dari tangannya. Suho menatap Luhan bingung.

"Ada apa, Lu _ge_?"

"Karena kekuatanmu air, bisakah kau bersihkan sendok sendok ini?"

Suho menghela nafas panjang. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar. Pangkatnya sebagai tertua kedua membuatnya selalu dituruti oleh yang lebih mudah. Terkadang kita harus memanfaatkan pangkat kita.

Suho mulai membersihkan sendok sendok itu dengan kekuatannya. Setelah bersih, Suho menatap Luhan, Luhan mengangguk puas.

"Ayo makan!"

Dan mereka berbagi satu sendok dengan kekasih masing masing.

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Woaahh apa ini?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menatap intens kuburan batu didepannya. Kuburan batu itu setinggi 8 meter, dan diatas kuburan batu itu ada batu besar yang sudah terbelah. Bisa ditebak siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Mark _hyung_! Kun _hyung_! Lihat ini!"

Dua pemuda yang bernama Mark dan Kun mendekat kearahnya. Mereka menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Ada apa, Haechan? Kita harus cepat cepat mencari para manusia itu."

Pemuda bernama Haechan mengangguk cepat, tangannya kemudian menunjuk kuburan batu disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu, Markeu. Tapi, lihat ini, ini terlalu mencurigakan." Ucap Haechan.

Kun menyerit. Batu itu tidak mungkin bergerak sendiri jadi seperti ini. Kecuali jika memang ada yang menggerakan batu batu itu, dan mengubur sesuatu didalamnya. Kun menghela nafas.

"Kita tinggalkan saja. Ini tidak penting." Ucap Kun, Haechan merengut.

"Tapi-"

"Taeyong _hyung_ sedang menunggu informasi dari kita. Aku ingin cepat cepat mencari mereka, setelah itu pulang dan tidur. Winwin sedang menungguku."

Kun berjalan mendahului Mark dan Haechan. Haechan sedikit menghentakan kakinya, dan mulai berjalan menyusul Kun. Mark tersenyum geli melihat Haechan, setelah itu berjalan disamping Haechan.

.h

.h

.h

"Ya ya ya ya! YAA!"

"AKU DULUAN!"

"JAEHYUN!! AKU DULUAN!"

"DOYOUNG! Jae, kau akan memilihku kan?"

"Yongie _hyung_ -"

"HEH! _Hyung_! Kau curang!"

Mereka, pada _dongsaeng_ line sedang berkumpul dirumah Jaehyun. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan hyung masing masing, sekaligus menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi itu semua hancur hanya karena Bibimbap buatan chef dirumah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya menyuruh chefnya membuat sedikit karena itu hanya untuknya. Dia takut membawakan makanan keruang komputer, dimana ada para _hyung_ line disana. Jaehyun baru saja ingin menyuapkan satu sendok Bibimbap ke mulutnya, jika saja bell rumahnya tidak berbunyi.

Taeyong, Doyoung dan Ten yang menyukai Bibimbap tentu saja ingin mencobanya. Tapi, yang ada malah terjadi adu cekcok, karena Jaehyun menyuruh mereka bertiga main batu, gunting, kertas. Doyoung yang menang, tapi Taeyong dan Ten tidak terima.

"Untukku saja!"

Haechan malah ikut ikutan. Haechan merampas piring Jaehyun dan membawa piring itu dan berlari. Jaehyun menghela nafas pasrah, padahal dia sudah sangat lapar sekarang.

Jaehyun pun akhirnya hanya memakan buah yang ada dikulkas dengan wajah masam.

Yuta dan Mark tidak memperdulikan kekasih mereka yang membuat kekacauan. Mereka berdua malah memainkan PS milik Jaehyun yang berada diruang tengah. Beda dengan Kun dan Winwin, mereka sibuk bermesraan.

Beda lagi dengan Taeil, dia memijit pelipisnya, merasa pusing sekaligus sakit telinga karena teriakan Doyoung, Taeyong, Ten dan Haechan. Taeil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, _hyungdeul_ dimana?"

Jaehyun menunjuk ruang komputer. Taeil beranjak dan berjalan kearah lantai dua, dimana ruang komputer itu berada. Kun yang melihat itu mengikuti Taeil, sedangkan Winwin sudah ikut makan buah bersama Jaehyun.

TOK TOK

" _Hyung_!"

Taeil menyerit, tidak ada yang merespon. Taeil kembali mengetuk pintu, tapi masih tidak ada yang merespon. Bahkan untuk suara langkah kakipun tidak ada. Kun memilih mengedor pintu.

" _Hyung_! Kalian didalam?!"

Taeil menyentuh bahu Kun, menyuruhnya tenang. Taeil berjalan ketangga, menuruni satu anak tangga lalu menatap semua yang berada dibawah.

"Jae! Kau yakin mereka didalam?" Ucap Kun, Jaehyun mengangguk.

Jaehyun pun teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Jangan ganggu mereka _hyung_! Saat ini mereka sedang dalam mode menakutkan."

Jaehyun bergidik ngeri setelahnya. Winwin menatap Jaehyun bingung. "Kenapa?" Tanya Winwin.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Taeil dan Kun turun kelantai satu. Taeil menarik tangan Doyoung yang tidak sengaja berlari didepannya karena mengejar Haechan. Taeil menarik Doyoung duduk, kemudian mengunci pergerakan Doyoung. Doyoung memasang raut wajah merengek.

" _Hyung~_ lepaskan aku."

Taeil hanya diam, semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Doyoung. Doyoung cemberut, menatap masam pada Ten, Taeyong dan Haechan yang mulai memakan Bibimbap Jaehyun bersama sama.

"Eeuumm! Enak!" Ucap Ten, mulai memanas manasi Doyoung.

"Ini sangat renyah! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan semuanya!" Taeyong mulai ikut ikutan.

"Uwaa! Kapan lagi aku bisa makan Bibimbap?" Haechan tersenyum mengejek beberapa detik pada Doyoung, setelah itu mulai menikmati Bibimbap dengan Ten dan Taeyong.

Mata Doyoung berkaca kaca. Doyoung menatap Taeil yang tengah memejamkan matanya, sambil menyandar dibahunya. Kemudian Doyoung menatap Mark yang sibuk bermain. Kun merasa simpati.

"Sabar ya, Doyoungie. Nanti aku traktir Bibimbap besok." Ucap Kun sambil tersenyum, mata Doyoung langsung berbinar binar.

"Ahh terima kasih, Kun! Aku sayang padamu."

Kun tertawa geli, lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Doyoung merasa pelukan Taeil mengerat sesaat setelah Doyoung mengatakan sayang pada Kun.

"Doyoung."

Suara datar Taeil menerpa indra pendengarannya. Doyoung menggedik bahu acuh. Jaehyun melempar satu apel pada Doyoung, yang diterima dengan senang oleh Doyoung.

Taeyong membawa piring kosong kedapur. Setelah itu kembali keruang tengah dan duduk disamping Kun. Mata Taeyong terarah pada pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Berpikir apa game yang dimainkan para hyung mereka sebegitu asiknya sampai tidak keluar dari pintu itu, bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil makanan.

Dia ingat, Chanyeol pergi sambil membawa sebuah kaset game. Taeyong sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dengan game itu. Tapi Taeyong menghiraukan pemikirannya, karena mungkin game itu hanya game biasa. Dan Taeyong juga sempat membaca nama game itu.

The Games.

Cukup aneh. Taeyong menatap Yuta yang masih asik dengan PS.

"Yuta." Panggil Taeyong.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar The Games?"

Yuta meletakan stiknya, lalu berbalik menatap Taeyong dengan wajah bingung. Mark langsung mengerang kesal karena Game Over. Mark menatap Yuta tajam.

"The apa?"

"The Games. Kau pernah dengar?" Tanya Taeyong sekali lagi.

Yuta menyerit, lalu menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa?" Mark bertanya.

"Ahh, aku sempat melihat nama game yang dibawa Chanyeol _hyung._ Aku pikir kau tahu." Jelas Taeyong, Yuta mangut mangut.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, Mark." Tambah Taeyong, menjawab Mark.

"Halah, palingan sebentar malam mereka akan selesai." Ucap Haechan.

"Mungkin.."

Jika saja Jaehyun masih berani, dia akan membuka pintu itu dan memarahi para hyungnya. Tapi, mengingat Chanyeol yang jadi sangat dingin dan Chen jadi pemarah padahal aslinya baik, membuat Jaehyun ragu.

Jaehyun merasa aneh saja. Mungkin mereka sedang memainkan sebuah game yang tantangannya susah, dan mereka menjadi stres. Pemikiranmu hampir tepat Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak sadar kalau Kun dan Winwin menatap Jaehyun sedari tadi.

.h

.h

.h

"Aaissshhh! Tidak bisakah aku menginap sampai Jongin _hyung_ pulang?"

"Tidak, Haechan- _ah._ Kau mau rumahmu dirampok?"

"Tapi.. aku tidak mau sendirian dirumah~"

Mata Haechan berkaca kaca. Meskipun dia dijuluki setan, tetap saja dia masih kecil. Masih perlu dijaga dan tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri. Haechan sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kai yang tidak pernah membiarkannya sendirian dirumah.

Dirumah Haechan, para maid hanya bekerja jam sembilan pagi sampai jam enam sore. Chef yang bekerja maksimal pulang jam 8 malam. Satpam rumahnya juga tidak bisa berjaga 24 jam. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang menjaga rumah Haechan. Karena itu Kai selalu menjaga Haechan, meskipun mereka sering adu mulut.

Haechan bisa saja menginap dirumah Mark dan Doyoung. Tapi dia tidak boleh meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, mereka semua berencana menginap dirumah Jaehyun, mumpung rumahnya 2x lebih besar dari rumah mereka dan punya banyak kamar tamu. Tapi, meninggalkan rumah dengan keadaan kosong. Diantara mereka, banyak yang akan tinggal sendiri karena para _hyung_ mereka sekarang sedang bertapa(?) di ruang komputer. Apalagi orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja.

Bagi mereka itu tidak masalah, tapi pengecualian untuk Haechan. Mark masih ada Doyoung, kakak keduanya. Sedangkan Haechan, dia masih berumur 16 tahun. Masih terlalu dini untuk tinggal sendiri. Apalagi Kai dan yang lainnya juga sedang mode senggol bacok.

Mark menatap Haechan dengan perasaan menyesal. Dia menatap Doyoung.

" _Hyungie_ , apa Haechan tidak bisa menginap dirumah kita?"

"Boleh, tentu saja. Tapi, rumahnya.."

Mark mendesah kecewa. Haechan terlihat ingin menangis. Dia tidak mau sendirian dirumah besarnya. Haechan menatap Jaehyun, memohon.

" _Hyung,_ please~"

Jaehyun tersenyum menyesal, lalu mengelus kepala Haechan.

"Nanti aku kirim bodyguard untuk menjagamu malam ini, Haechan."

Haechan menggeleng. Bahunya mulai bergetar. Ten mulai tidak tega memeluk tubuh Haechan. Haechan senggukan kecil.

"Ayo aku antar."

Dan Haechan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menuruti hyungnya.

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Aku khawatir dengan Haechan.."

Dyo menepuk pelan bahu Kai. Wajar saja Kai sangat mengkhawatirkan Haechan. Kai sangat menyayangi Haechan, walaupun sikap jahilnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Haechan baik baik saja, mungkin.."

Kai memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dyo mengelus belakang kepala Kai dengan lembut. Dyo juga mengkhawatirkan Yuta, tapi dia mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau adik adik mereka baik baik saja.

" _Hyung,_ bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

"Kau mau melawan monster monster itu? Aku tidak mau." Ucap Dyo, menekan setiap kata katanya.

"Yahh siapa tahu aku bisa jadi lebih kuat, _hyung._ Kekuatanku hanya berpindah tempat, dan itu tidak asik. Tidak seperti kau _hyung,_ kau bisa melawan mereka dengan kekuatanmu. Tapi aku malah seperti pengecut yang hanya berpindah pindah tempat."

Dyo terkekeh, "Dengan kekuatan itu, kau bisa menyerang monster itu tanpa sepengahuan mereka, Kai- _ah_ ," Tangan Dyo mengepal, lalu menggerakan tangannya seakan ingin meninju Kai, "Saat mereka ingin memukulmu, kau bisa berpindah tempat."

Kai tertawa gemas, lalu mencibit pelan pipi Dyo.

"Hehe, kau yang terbaik, _hyungie_ ," Kai melepas cubitannya lalu memeluk Dyo. Dyo tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengelus punggung Kai.

Luhan yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka, berdecih pelan. "Ya ya ya!"

"Apa?"

Luhan mendengus pelan, "Aku bosan! Apa kita hanya akan tinggal disini?" Luhan mengerucut bibirnya.

"Lalu _hyung_ ingin bertemu dengan para monster diluar sana?" Ujar Dyo datar. Kai menahan tawanya.

"Kalau boleh sih," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menjentikan jarinya. Raut mukanya terlihat semangat, "Kan aku bisa melatih kemampuanku!"

"Tuh kan! Luhan _hyung_ juga ingin keluar.."

Dyo berdecak, kemudian menepuk keras tangan Kai yang berada dipinggangnya. Kai merengut, lalu melepas pelukannya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, melihat kelakuan Kai.

" _Hyung,_ kita berdua saja." Ucap Kai, Luhan mengangguk.

"Sudah sana!" Usir Dyo.

Kai menggidik bahu lalu menggandeng Luhan, dan berjalan keluar. Dyo mendengus pelan. Setidaknya ada Luhan yang menjaga Kai. Dyo tidak meremehkan kekuatan baru Luhan yang termasuk kuat. Sedangkan Kai, masih menjadi misteri, sama seperti Lay.

Disisi lain, terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bermain api. Seperti anak kecil. Mereka membakar daun daun kering yang masuk kedalam rumah. Baekhyun terkikik senang saat daun itu hangus dan menjadi abu ditangan Chanyeol.

Shssshh

"Lagi lagi!"

Chanyeol mengambil lima daun kering, lalu membakarnya. Baekhyun terkikik senang lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, senang melihat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sekarang aku!"

Baekhyun menaruh satu daun kering diatas telapak tangannya. Tangannya yang satu berada diatas telapak tangannya, tangan Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan cahayanya seperti laser. Dan daun kering itu mulai hangus karena cahaya Baekhyun.

"Yaaaa hebatnya, Baekkie-ku."

Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun setelah itu melepasnya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah. Dyo yang lewat didepan mereka mendecih.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, Dyo menggeleng.

Dyo berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun menggidik bahunya, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang menatap punggung Dyo khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Chanyeol- _ah_?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol bergunam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Dyo.

"Menurutmu,"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya, sedikit ragu. Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun, tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Kita ada dimana?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya, Chanyeol terdiam. Chanyeol menatap kearah belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas, matanya menatap dalam mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Terlintas suatu di pikirannya, kalau mereka terjebak didunia lain karena sesuatu yang tidak sengaja mereka lakukan.

"Aku yang paling terakhir tertidur. Melihat kalian semua tiba tiba mengantuk membuat aku khawatir. Sampai aku pun ikut tertidur disampingmu. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan kita semua berakhir disini."

Penjelasan Chanyeol cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerti. Karena, nyatanya, mereka semua tidak tahu dunia apa ini, dan bagaimana bisa mereka tiba tiba terjebak dan memiliki kekuatan yang menakjubkan.

Baekhyun memang menyukai kekuatannya. Tapi, memikirkan adik sepupu yang sudah seperti saudara kandungnya tentu membuat dia khawatir. Meskipun masih ada adik adik mereka yang lainnya, tetap saja Ten itu tinggal sendiri.

Apalagi Taeyong, calon adik iparnya yang selalu takut kalau sedang sendiri dirumah.

Memikirkan semua adik adik mereka membuat Baekhyun sedikit frustasi.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menggeleng. Tanda dia tidak memikirkan sesuatu.

.h

.h

.h

.h

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengan Lay, tengah berjongkok didepan sebuah makhluk yang memiliki badan kecil, dan bertelinga kelinci. Pemuda itu memegang daun dan menggoda hidung makhluk itu dengan daun yang yang dipegangnya. Refleks makhluk itu melompat, dan tangan pemuda itu terangkat.

Kemudian dia terkekeh geli.

Pemuda itu membiarkan daun itu jatuh ketanah. Tangan yang terbuat dari besi, terlihat seperti tangan robot itu, mengelus lembut pucuk kepala makhluk itu.

Dia kemudian memasang kalung dileher makhluk itu, lalu berdiri. Tangan kirinya memegang tali yang terhubung dengan kalung yang dipakaikannya.

"Winwin!"

Pemuda bernama Winwin itu tersenyum. Menyiratkan wajah seperti anak yang masih polos.

"Iya, Doyoung _hyung_! Ayo, Zi."

Winwin berjalan sambil menarik makhluk bernama Zi. Melangkah dengan tenang kearah ruangan kumpul mereka.

BLAM!

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Astaga! Aku lelah!"

"Kita bahkan hanya berjalan pelan pelan, Kai _-ah_! Kita juga baru berjalan 20 menit!"

Luhan berdecak. Matanya menatap kesal pada Kai yang kini duduk aspal. Luhan berpikir, sejak kapan Kai bisa selembek ini?

Luhan menggerakan jemarinya, membuat Kai terangkat. Kai langsung melotot horror karena tubuhnya melayang.

"Luhan _hyung_! Berhenti!"

Luhan berkacak pinggang. Tatapannya menyiratkan perasaan puas, saat melihat Kai masih merontah rontah diudara. Luhan lalu terkekeh senang. Kai mendengus, lalu menghilang meninggalkan asap samar samar.

Kai muncul disebelah Luhan dengan wajah ditekuk. Sedangkan Luhan sedikit menggerutu, terlihat belum puas.

"Kau tega sekali sih _hyung_!"

'Dasar rusa liar!'

Luhan melotot karena tidak sengaja mendengr suara pikiran Kai. Tangannya terangkat, memukul kuat kepala Kai.

"Sialan! Kau sebut _hyung_ mu yang imut manis ini rusa liar!"

Luhan mulai menarik rambut Kai. Menggoyangkan kekiri kekanan dengan brutal. Sedangkan Kai refleks memegang kedua tangan Luhan yang tengah mencengkram rambutnya.

"Aaa! AH! MAAF _HYUNG_! AAAHH!"

Kai bisa merasakan beberapa helaian rambutnya rontok. Gerakan Luhan mulai memelan, sedikit tidak tega juga melihat raut wajah Kai.

Tangan Luhan berganti mengelus kepala Kai lembut. Sedangkan Kai cemberut.

"Ganas sekali kau _hyung,_ sshhh" Ujar Kai sambil meringis.

"Ck.."

Luhan mendengus, tangannya masih mengelus kepala Kai dengan lembut.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada Kun, Mark dan Haechan yang tengah melihat kearah punggung Luhan dan Kai dengan mulut terngangah. Tidak menyangka ternyata benar ada manusia lain didunia hancur ini. Tanpa sadar tangan Haechan mengepal.

"Kurang ajar! Bagaimana mereka bisa lolos?!" Umpat Haechan.

"Padahal aku yakin sudah menyebar luaskan virus buatan Doyoung _hyung_ bersama Taeyong _hyung_ diseluruh daerah ini." Gunam Mark.

Wajah Kun terlihat dingin. Mereka semua memang sudah menyebarkan virus yang dibuat Doyoung keseluruh dunia ini. Mereka tidak menyangka ada yang bisa lolos dari virus itu.

Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hitam keunguan. Mark yang melihat itu mengerjap.

"Kita apakan mereka _hyung_?" Tanya Mark.

Kun mengerjap pelan.

"Pilih yang mana? Dibawa hidup hidup atau sekarat, Mark?"

Mark terlihat berpikir. Haechan mendengus pelan. "Yang penting kita membawa mereka, _hyung_! Lama ah!"

Haechan menggulung lengan sweater merah maron miliknya sampai kesiku sikunya. Memperlihatkan kaos tangan merah dengan bis hitam. Kaos tangan itu hanya memperlihatkan jari jari Haechan saja. Diujung kaos tangan itu terdapat besi yang ujungnya tajam. Dan juga tersisip pisau pisau kecil.

"Aku terlihat keren, kan?" goda Haechan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mark hanya menyeringai. Kun memberi kode pada Haechan. Haechan memasang kuda kuda. Kemudian kakinya terangkat, lalu dihempaskan kakinya kuat kuat ketanah. Tanah itu retak, dan muncul tanah tanah berujung tajam, menuju dengan cepat kearah Luhan dan Kai.

 **KRETAK KRETAK!**

Gerakan Luhan terhenti. Dahinya mengerut tajam, berusaha untuk fokus. Sedangkan Kai terdiam, menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

Luhan secara tiba tiba menoleh kesamping. Mata rusanya melotot saat melihat tanah berujung tajam berjarak beberapa meter dari arah mereka.

"KAI!"

 **POOF**

 **BBUUMMM!**

Tepat saat Kai dan Luhan menghilang, tanah berujung tajam itu muncul dengan cukup tinggi. Kai dan Luhan muncul tak jauh dari tanah tanah itu. Nafas Luhan dan Kai memburu. Jantung mereka berdetak dengan kuat. Berpikir siapa yang barusaja melakukan itu.

"Apa..."

Luhan melepas genggaman Kai, kemudian maju beberapa langkah.

 **HAP**

Luhan sedikit mendongak, lalu membeku. Kai yang berada dibelakangnya ikut membeku.

Terlihat Haechan sedang berdiri di atas tanah yang tinggi, yang ujungnya sudah tidak tajam lagi. Haechan terlihat melipat tangannya didepan dada, sambil menatap dingin kearah Luhan dan Kai. Sedangkan dibawahnya ada Mark yang tengah berjongkok, tangannya berada diatas lututnya. Rautnya terlihat dingin dan tenang. Dan Kun, berdiri disebelah Mark. Tangannya berada didalam saku celananya.

Luhan mundur selangkah. Matanya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya sangat. Melihat ketiga adik mereka berada didepannya. Apalagi adik kandungnya, Kun.

"Kun.." Luhan bergunam lirih.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai. Dia terlihat sangat syok. Entah Kai harus merasa senang atau sedih. Senang karena Haechan masih hidup dan tidak menjadi monster. Dan sedih karena Haechan menyerang mereka.

Apalagi ditambah dua orang yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Mark dan Kun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Haechan.."

.h

.h

.h

 _To Be Continue_

 _a/n: Gimana chap ini? ngehehe._ _Dan, yup, NCT udah ketebakkan. Kalian bakal tau lebih lanjut lagi di chap depan. Mungkin aku bakal fast update lagi? Lol._

 _Review pless_

 ** _Xoxo,_**

 ** _Xydexonn_**


	8. Chapter 8

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother.

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Suho menatap Xiumin serius. Xiumin menghela nafas sebentar. Tangannya melepas pelukan Chen dipinggangnya, sambil tersenyum lirih pada Chen.

"Aku melihat Taeil dan Yuta, Suho- _ah._ Dan mereka terlihat berbeda,"

Xiumin menutup matanya sebentar, lalu kembali membuka matanya. Menatap dalam kearah Suho, yang terlihat lelah. Sedangkan Chen, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jadi dia juga ada disini ya? Si muka datar itu," Chen mendengus, bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Belum tentu itu mereka, _hyung._ Mungkin hanya mirip." Elak Suho, Xiumin menggeleng.

"Itu mereka, Suho. Paras dan nama mereka sama dengan adik adik kita." Ucap Xiumin, menekan setiap kata katanya.

"Huh," Chen melepas genggaman tangannya dari Xiumin, "Ini aneh."

"Tentu saja aneh!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh pada Sehun dan Lay yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Sehun mendekat kearah mereka dengan terburu buru. Matanya yang sipit semakin disipitkan. Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Lay terkekeh lalu duduk disamping Suho.

"Lihat ini, _hyung_!"

Muncul angin topan kecil diatas telapak tangan Sehun. Sehun melempar angin itu kearah dinding.

 **Bum**

Terdengar debuman kecil. Angin yang dilempar Sehun kedinding menyebabkan sebuah lubang lumayan besar. Xiumin dan Lay berdecak kagum. Suho dan Chen memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku heran kenapa aku bisa mendapat kekuatan ini, ck!"

Sehun menopang dagu, kemudian matanya menatap kearah semua hyungnya. Chen berdecak. Chen menunjukan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Sehun. Terlibat petir petir kecil diujung jari telunjuk Chen.

"Aku juga heran, bukan hanya kau."

Sehun menjauhkan tangan Chen sambil merengut. Suho melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli. Suho kembali fokus pada Xiumin.

" _Hyung_ ," Xiumin menoleh kearah Suho, mengangkat sedikit alisnya.

"Ya?"

"Berarti bukan hanya kita yang terjebak disini kan? Karna Taeil dan Yuta juga ada disini."

Lay dan Sehun menatap Suho kaget. Sehun ingin berdiri, tapi Chen segera menahan bahu Sehun.

"Si kadal Osaka itu ada disini?! Muka tembok itu juga? Hm, tidak mungkin.." Sehun menggeleng sambil menutup rapat matanya. Setelah itu membuka matanya dan menatap Suho.

PLAK

"Aw! Chen _hyung_!"

"Jangan mengejek adikku muka tembok, maknae! Kau juga muka tembok!" Omel Chen, Sehun mendengus pelan.

Xiumin berdecak, kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya tidak, Suho _-ah._ Kita berada didunia lain. Dan yang pasti itu bukan adik adik kita. Mereka adalah orang orang yang berasal dari sini,"

"Bahkan kepribadian mereka terlihat sangat berbeda." Lanjut Xiumin.

"Lalu kenapa nama mereka sama ya?" Gunam Lay.

"Mungkin kita berada didunia kebalikan. Jika didunia kita sangat tentram. Sedangkan disini kacau dan penuh monster. Jika kita disini baik, berarti adik kita yang jahat." Ucap Sehun asal asalan, setelah itu menggeleng kuat.

"Ah! Tidak! Jangan jangan kita ada di..."

Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya. Hanya Lay dan Xiumin yang terlihat penasaran.

"Game yang kita mainkan, _hyung_!"

Plak

"Jangan mengatakan hal tidak berguna, maknae!" Ucap Chen, mulai kesal.

"Hobi sekali kau memukul kepala indahku, _hyung._ " Sehun merengut, mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Chen. "Lay _gege_ , ini sakit sekali~" rengek Sehun.

Lay tertawa pelan. Chen menatap Sehun kesal. "Hentikan tingkahmu, maknae!"

Suho menopang dagunya. Ucapan Sehun sama seperti yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Mungkin Sehun benar, Jongdae _-ah._ " Gunam Suho.

"Hah?! _Hyung_ juga-"

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?"

Dyo datang dengan snack ditangannya. Lay tersenyum lebar, menyuruh Dyo duduk disampingnya. Dyo pun duduk disamping Lay, menyodorkan snack pada Lay.

"Suho _hyung_ bilang kalau kita ada didunia game. Game yang ingin kita mainkan,"

Chen berdecak, "Mana mungkin."

"Jongdae- _ah._ Aku melihat dua kepala digantung diranting pohon tua disini saat bangun disini. Dan itu sama seperti tampilan background yang ada di game." Jelas Xiumin, mulai memiliki keyakinan kalau mereka benar benar ada didunia game.

Chen pun terdiam. Ini semua terasa tidak masuk akal. Tapi, buktinya dia punya kekuatan aneh, ditambah ada monster berkeliaran diluar sana. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa adik mereka juga ada disini?

"Mungkin.. aku juga berpikir begitu.." gunam Dyo.

Sehun terlihat berpikir. Dahinya mengerut.

"Jika kita memang benar benar ada di game, berarti musuh yang akan kita lawan siapa? Rajanya siapa? Level pertamanya dimana?"

Sehun menggeleng, lalu menunduk. Chen mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Entah kenapa aku malah berpikir kalau musuh kita itu, para adik kita yang berada disini.." gunam Lay.

Mendengar gunaman Lay, mereka semua terdiam. Entah memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Lay atau tidak.

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Kun.."

"Haechan.."

Haechan menurunkan tangannya. Berdecak pelan. Haechan menggosokan telapak tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri celananya. Setelah itu menatap Luhan dan Kai tajam.

Dan entah kenapa melihat salah satu dari dua orang itu membuat Ia marah. Dan ia berharap kalau orang itu bukan dia.

 **HAP**

Haechan melompat, dia berdiri ditengah tengah Kun dan Mark. Mark berdiri dan memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celananya.

"Darimana mereka tau namaku, berengsek." Umpat Haechan pelan.

'Itu benar benar dia, ck!' Batin Haechan.

"Mungkin kau punya name tag?" Ucap Kun asal asalan.

Haechan menghiraukan ucapan menyebalkan Kun. Dagunya diangkat, terlihat sangat angkuh. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kai masih diam.

"Darimana kalian tahu namaku, huh?"

Haechan merasa dia perlu memastikannya.

Kai tersentak. Dia ingat, pernah melihat Yuta dan Taeil disini. Berarti itu bukan mereka melainkan orang lain. Tapi, paras mereka benar benar sangat mirip. Yang membedakan hanyalah kepribadian mereka.

"Kalian tuli?!"

Kai tersentak, menatap Haechan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Setidaknya, dia sama seperti adiknya kan? Entah kenapa Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seolah dia tidak tega menghajar para adik mereka itu.

 **SYUUTT**

"Akh!"

"Luhan _hyung_!"

Luhan menyentuh pipi kanannya yang tergores benda tajam. Mata rusanya menatap nyalang pada Mark, yang jari tengah dan telunjuknya menunjuk kearahnya. Mark menyeringai lebar, diujung jarinya terdapat sedikit darah.

Kai mengusap darah yang mengalir dipipi Luhan, lalu menyembunyikan Luhan yang terlihat sangat syok dibalik punggung lebarnya.

" _Heol,_ kau bodoh Mark." Ucap Kun datar, mata Mark terputar malas.

"Seharusnya langsung kau tusuk diperutnya, dengan begitu kita tidak perlu repot repot lagi." Tambah Kun, Mark kemudian mendengus.

'Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu membuatnya sekarat lagi..' bantin Kun.

Sedangkan Kai dan Luhan membeku, mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kun. Mereka ingin membunuh mereka?

" _Hyung..._ " lirih Kai.

Luhan menoleh pada Kai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita lari, ok?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kai, yang dibalas oleh Kai. Kai menutup matanya, bersiap untuk lari. Kalau saja,

 **BUGH**

Haechan tidak meninju perutnya, membuatnya terlempar masuk kedalam sebuah gedung. Mata Luhan terbelalak.

"KAI!"

Haechan berlari masuk kedalam gedung itu. Luhan mulai melangkah, tapi sebuah benda tajam beraura hitam mengiris lengannya. Beruntung goresannya tidak terlalu dalam. Lengannya terasa sangat sakit dan panas. Terlihat ada api hitam keunguan dilukanya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kun dan Mark yang tengah berdiri santai.

Mark mengangkat tangannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya terarah kebawah.

 **ZING**

Garis telapak tangan Mark tiba tiba mengeluarkan darah. Menuju kebawah dan mulai membentuk, menjadi pedang. Mark menopang berat pedang yang terbuat dari darahnya, ke bahunya. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

Sedangkan Kun, ditangannya sudah muncul benda tajam yang dipenuhi oleh api hitam keunguan.

Luhan mulai ketakutan. Bahunya bergetar, dan matanya berkaca kaca. Kalau memang benar ini adalah dunia game, dimana dia akan muncul setelah mati? Luhan tidak mau membiarkan dirinya mati begitu saja. Jika saja yang dilawannya bukan para adik kesayangannya dan sahabatnya. Mungkin semua ini akan mudah. Mungkin. Luhan tidak perlu terbayang bayang dengan kejadian dimana dia benar benar membunuh kembaran para adiknya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Kai mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh terasa sakit, ditambah dengan tinjuan keras diperutnya. Mungkin Kai sudah mati jika berada disituasi seperti ini didunianya.

Kai bangun, dan berjalan tertati tati sambil memegang perutnya. Langkah Kai terhenti saat melihat sosok Haechan yang berdiri jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Ya.. kau adikku kan? Adik setanku yang sialnya manis.." gunam Kai tidak jelas.

Efek kepala terbentur keras, Kai mulai percaya kalau yang didepannya benar benar adiknya.

Tapi, sepertinya Haechan bisa mendengarnya. Karena pendengarannya sama seperti Taeil. Sangat tajam, walaupun itu suara sekecil apapun. Mendengar gunaman Kai, Haechan mengeram marah. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Aku bukan adikmu, brengsek." Desis Haechan marah.

'Kakakku sudah mati.' Batin Haechan.

Kai tersenyum kecut. Ya, orang yang berada didepannya itu bukan adiknya. Tapi, Kai bisa merasakan perasaan aneh itu, seolah yang berada didepannya itu adalah adiknya.

 **TAP**

Haechan sudah berada didepan Kai. Dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah siap untuk memukul Kai kapan saja. Haechan menyerit, alisnya menukik tajam sat melihat senyum Kai yang dirasanya menyebalkan.

"Hissh! Hiiyyaaahhh!"

 **BUGH**

 **Bum**

Lagi lagi Kai terlempar beberapa meter. Kai terbatuk batuk pelan. Darah keluar disudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap lirih pada Haechan yang kini mendekat padanya. Kai tertawa kecil saat matanya menatap kedua tangan Haechan yang mengeluarkan aura merah. Haechan mendesis, lalu menduduki perut Kai dan mencengkram baju Kai kuat.

Tubuh Kai terangkat setengah. Haechan menatap tajam mata Kai yang terlihat sayu. Haechan lalu mendengus kuat kuat.

"Meskipun.. hhhehh.."

Haechan menatap dingin Kai yang mulai berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Meskipun.. kau..hh tidak menganggap hh aku kakakmu.. hhh.. mungkin.. cih.."

"Itu karena aku memang bukan adikmu. Sialan." Sahut Haechan tajam.

Kepalan Haechan terangkat. Kai terkekeh, lalu kepalan Haechan dengan cepat menuju kearah wajahnya.

 **POOF**

 **BUM**

Kai menghilang saat kepalan tangan Haechan tinggal beberapa cm didepan wajahnya. Hasilnya Haechan hanya meninju lantai beton dengan kuat. Menimbulkan retakan yang besar.

"Aaarrgghh sial!" Umpat Haechan.

 **Bum**

Tangannya sekali lagi meninju lantai, membuat lubang besar. Nafas Haechan memburu, ingin marah tapi entah kepada siapa.

"Akan kubunuh kau.." gunam Haechan.

Disisi lain, Luhan terlihat bersusah payah melawan dua orang didepannya. Kun dan Mark bergerak sangat cepat, membuat Luhan kewalahan. Mark berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil menghunuskan pedangnya pada Luhan. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan Luhan akan tertusuk.

 **POOF**

Kai tiba tiba berada dibelakang Luhan. Luhan melotot, Kai segera memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat, kemudian menghilang. Meninggalkan asap abu abu samar.

Mark kembali menghisap darahnya. Kemudian mendengus kasar. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, dan mereka berhasil membawa Luhan. Sedangkan raut wajah Kun terlihat datar. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan emosi yang tengah ditahan. Api hitam keunguan ditangannya menghilang.

"Lihat saja kalian.." desis Mark.

.h

.h

.h

"Apa kalian berdua ingin mampir dulu?"

Doyoung melepas sabuk pengamannya sambil menatap kearah Taeil dan Haechan. Mark terdiam dan menoleh pada Haechan yang tengah melamun disampingnya. Taeil melihat Haechan melalui kaca spion, lalu menghela nafas.

"Mungkin nanti, Doyoungie. Aku harus mengantar Haechan dulu." Ujar Taeil.

Doyoung mendesah kecewa, lalu menoleh pada Haechan. Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tega melihat maknae mereka diam seperti itu.

Doyoung dan Mark keluar dari mobil Taeil. Doyoung melambai singkat saat mobil Taeil berjalan menjauh. Setelah itu dia dan Mark masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Tanpa sambutan dari hyung imut mereka, Xiumin.

Dimobil, terdengar helaan nafas Haechan. Taeil pun mengambil jalur lain, memutar mobilnya dan menuju ketempat lain. Haechan menyerit bingung, karena jalan ini tidak menuju kerumahnya.

" _Hyungie,_ kita mau kemana?" Tanya Haechan.

"Kita makan dulu, baru aku mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Taeil.

"Ahh _ne._ "

Haechan kembali diam. Taeil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu cara menghibur orang lain. Taeil menatap Haechan melalu kaca spion.

"Aku akan menginap dirumahmu, Haechan _-ah._ _Hyung_ harap kau tidak murung lagi."

Haechan dengan cepat menoleh pada Taeil. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan senang. Kembali ke dirinya seperti semula.

"Benarkah _hyung_?!"

Taeil tersenyum kecil. Mereka sampai disebuah restoran Korea. Taeil memarkirkan mobilnya, setelah itu keluar dari mobil diikuti Haechan. Haechan dengan perasaan senang, menggandeng tangan Taeil dan masuk dengan semangat.

'Yaehh, setidaknya anak setan ini tidak lagi murung. Kai _-hyung,_ kau harus berterima kasih padaku.' Ucap Taeil dalam hati.

.h

.h

.h

"Terima kasih, _gege_."

Kun menepuk kepala Winwin sambil tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Kun berbalik, ingin masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tapi dia kembali berbalik menghadap Winwin, membuat Winwin menatapnya bingung.

"Besok _gege_ tidak bisa menjemputmu, Winwin- _ah_."

Winwin mendesah kecewa, "Kenapa? Memangnya _gege_ ada tugas?"

Kun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Nanti aku minta Jaehyun menjemputmu, ok? _Gege_ pulang dulu."

Winwin mengangguk. Kemudian Winwin masuk kedalam rumahnya karena udara malam semakin dingin. Sedangkan Kun, dia sudah duduk didalam mobilnya.

Kun terdiam sebentar, lalu menutup wajahnya. Setelah itu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Dia penasaran kenapa Luhan dan kakaknya yang lain tidak mau keluar. Padahal dia tahu, kalau Luhan, Dyo, dan Lay bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain game, Suho apalagi. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang terkadang bermain game dengan Chanyeol dan Mark.

Kun juga merasa kalau Jaehyun terlihat enggan mengusik ruang komputernya.

Kun menyalakan mobilnya, setelah itu melaju dengan kecepatan rata rata. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu terlalu jauh

.h

.h

.h

.h

Kun, Mark dan Haechan kembali ke rumah mereka. Lebih tepatnya markas mereka. Tidak ada monster yang bisa masuk karena mereka sudah memasang pelindung.

Mereka bertiga masuk dengan wajah datar. Sampai diruang berkumpul mereka, Mark langsung menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya disofa, disebelah Ten. Sedangkan Kun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Winwin dengan kepala yang disandarkan dibahu Winwin.

Haechan mendengus mengingat kejadian dimana dia menyerang Kai tadi. Haechan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membanting pintu. Taeil dan Taeyong menggeleng kepala melihat itu.

Taeyong menatap Kun yang terlihat menutup matanya.

"Kun, bagaimana?"

"Tanya pada Mark saja, aku lelah _hyung_."

Taeyong berdecak. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mark.

"Mark."

"Yuta dan Taeil _hyung_ benar, disini ada manusia. Kami bertemu dengan mereka didaerah perumahan, dua orang." Tukas Mark, menatap serius pada Taeyong.

"Dan entah bagaimana mereka juga memiliki kekuatan seperti kita. Kurasa mereka itu spesial seperti kita, mungkin."

Rahang Taeyong mengeras. Kalau ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka, berarti memiliki maksud lain kan? Seperti mengambil kekuasaan mereka. Hoh, mereka tidak akan bisa merebutnya.

Mereka sudah berjuang menguasai dunia ini dan tiba tiba ada pengganggu?

"Kekuatan mereka seperti apa, Mark?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Kekuatan pikiran dan teleportasi. Mereka kuat, _hyung._ Tapi sepertinya mereka belum tahu cara mengendalikan kekuatan mereka, _hyung_."

Taeil memijit pelipisnya, kemudian menatap Taeyong. Wajah Taeyong semakin terlihat dingin. Taeil menghela nafas, raut wajahnya masih tenang.

"Kami tidak berhasil menangkap mereka karena terlanjur menghilang." Sahut Kun.

Hening.

Doyoung menyerit, tangannya memainkan belakang rambut Taeil. Yuta menopang dagunya. Winwin tersenyum polos.

"Lalu kita apakan mereka, _hyung_?" Tanya Winwin.

Doyoung menurunkan tangannya. Setelah itu menatap kedua tangannya, matanya memicing.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah bertarung,"

Doyoung mengosok kedua telapak tangannya diatas pahanya. Lalu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Itu karena kau selalu berada diruanganmu." Tukas Ten asal.

Mark menyenggol kaki Ten dengan kakinya.

"Kita bunuh mereka saja, bagaimana?"

Doyoung kembali bersuara. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat mereka semua tersenyum miring.

"Hey, ada hal menarik yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian." Ujar Kun.

"Apa itu?"

"Orang yang tidak terkena virus dan spesial seperti kita itu,"

Kun menggantung ucapannya. Menatap semua wajah disana satu persatu.

"Kakak kita."

Dan senyum yang tertampang diwajah mereka hilang begitu saja.

.h

.h

.h

.h

"AARRRGGHH!!"

Haechan meninju kuat permukaan tanah, menyebabkan sebuah kubangan besar. Haechan tidak memperdulikan hal itu, karena ini sudah biasa. Lagipula tempat itu adalah tempat latihannya.

Haechan berjalan mendekat kedinding, lalu duduk bersandar. Kaki kanannya ditekuk, dan tangan kanannya diletakan diatas lututnya. Haechan lalu menengadah keatas, lalu menghela nafas.

'Kau adikku kan?'

Haechan mencengkeram rambutnya, setelah itu memukul dinding disebelahnya. Haechan menutup matanya erat. Setetes air mata jatuh disudut matanya.

.h

.h

.h

.h

 **POOF!**

 **Bruk**

"Akh.."

"M-maaf _hyung.._ hhh.."

Luhan melepas lingkaran tangan Kai dipinggangnya. Lalu menarik baju Kai keatas. Matanya melotot saat melihat sebuah memar biru yang besar diarea perut Kai.

"Apa anak itu benar benar menghajarmu?"

Kai menyingkirkan tangan Luhan, menurunkan bajunya. Kai menatap Luhan, setengah meringis.

"Jangan bicarakan itu dulu, _hyung.._ hh"

'Aku tidak mau mengingatnya..'

Luhan menatap Kai sendu. Dia tahu rasanya saat adik mereka malah menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan aneh didunia ini. Padahal seharusnya para kembaran adik mereka itu tidak menyerang mereka kan?

 _Seharusnya..._

"Apa itu?!"

Terdengar derap kaki yang menuju ketempat mereka. Tak lama pintu yang terkuncu itu didobrak dengan kasar dari luar. Menampakan sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dengan wajah kaget mereka.

"Luhan _hyung_! Kau terluka?!"

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah khawatirnya. Mata sipitnya menatap tidak percaya pada pipi Luhan yang terluka. Ditambah dengan lukanya yang terlihat hitam, karena Kun tadi. Luhan meringis saat Baekhyun menyentuh luka pipinya.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Kai. Wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah, karena adik dan kakaknya terluka.

"Siapa yang menyerang kalian? Zombie? Monster?"

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan nafas sedikit putus putus. Pukulan Haechan padanya tadi tidak main main. Mungkin Kai sudah mati, jika dia hanya orang biasa.

"Kau tidak akan percaya, _hyung._." gunam Kai.

Chanyeol menyerit dalam.

"Apa?"

"Yang menyerangku dan Luhan _hyung_ ,"

Kai menutup matanya sejenak, setelah itu membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak melihat wajah sendu Kai. Baekhyun menyerit, mata Luhan terlihat berkaca kaca.

"Siapa Kai _-ah_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kai tersenyum kecut,

"Haechan, Mark dan Kun.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang didepan mereka. Chanyeol mundur selangkah, matanya memicing tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai meringis, mengusap lembut memar besar diarea perutnya.

"Mereka ada disini, _hyung._."

"Bahkan Taeil dan Yuta juga ada disini.. aku tidak berbohong.." gunam Kai.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Berarti kemungkinan besar, semua adik mereka ada didunia ini, bersama dengan mereka. Baekhyun kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Lalu.. lalu kenapa mereka menyerang kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baekkie- _ah.._ mereka tiba tiba datang dan menyerang kami.." jawab Luhan sedikit melirih.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, lalu menghela nafas kasar. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memijit pelipisnya. Tiba tiba dia merasa sedikit pusing. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Ayo, Lay _hyung_ ada diruang tengah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah terdiam.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memopong tubuh Kai. Membawanya keruang tengah diikuti Luhan. Kai sesekali meringis pelan. Sekali dia bergerak, perutnya akan terasa seperti ditusuk.

Chanyeol membantu Kai duduk disebelah Dyo. Dyo menatap Kai khawatir saat mendengar ringisan Kai.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan? Dan kenapa kau terluka hyung? Apa yang barusaja kalian lakukan diluar sana? Pasti kalian bertemu monster kuat kan?" Cerocos Dyo, terdengar nada omelan disetiap katanya.

"Tidak _hyung.._ hanya terjadi sesuatu saja kok.." Ucap Kai sedikit pelan.

Sehun mendelik pada Luhan. Luhan menunjukan dua jarinya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Sudah kuduga! Kalian akan terluka!" Ujar Sehun sedikit kesal.

Lay berjongkok didepan Kai. Lay tersenyum, menunjukan dimplenya.

"Kau terluka lagi?"

Kai mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit. Kai menarik kaosnya keatas, menunjukan perutnya yang memiliki memar biru besar. Lay terbelalak, lalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Apa yang barusaja kau lakukan, eoh?! Lihat ini," Lay menekan memar Kai, Kai langsung membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan wajah menahan sakit. "Beruntung kau tidak mati, Kai- _ah._ Ini sangat parah, kau tahu?" Omel Lay.

"Luhanie _ge_ , lain kali jangan biarkan anak ini bertindak gegabah. Oh, _gege_ juga! Makanya hati hati!"

Luhan dan Kai menunduk. Mereka tahu Lay mengomeli mereka karena menyayangi mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan pada kami." Sahut Suho, membuka suara.

Lay komat kamit. Tangannya menyentuh perut Kai, lalu menekannya pelan. Kai meringis kesakitan. Dyo yang melihat itu segera menggenggam tangan Kai. Muncul cahaya putih kehijauan ditelapak tangan Lay. Yang lain menatap Lay takjub.

Perlahan Kai mulai merasa segar kembali. Memar diperutnya sudah hilang, juga luka luka kecil dibagian tubuhnya yang lain. Kai tersenyum pada Lay. Lay balas tersenyum, lalu menepuk lembut kepala Kai.

Lay beralih pada Luhan. Lay menatap ngeri pada lengan Luhan yang terluka, dan berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Lay menyentuh lengan Luhan. Luhan tersentak saat merasakan tangan Lay yang menyentuh lukanya.

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Lay sedikit kasar. Lay tersenyum maklum.

"Tahan sakitnya ya, _ge_?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menggigit bibirnya. Luhan meremas kaos Sehun, jaga jaga kalau akan terasa sakit.

"Akh!"

Luhan menatap horror jari Lay yang tertusuk oleh benda yang terlihat seperti jarum, berwarna hitam. Lay menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lay menyembuhkan tangannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum menyembuhkan luka Luhan.

Setelah selesai Suho menarik Lay untuk duduk kembali disampingnya. Suho menatap Luhan dan Kai serius.

"Aku yakin itu bukan hasil serangan monster, iya kan?"

Luhan menyandarkan kepala dibahu Sehun lalu menutup matanya. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam, tidak ingin menjawab. Xiumin menghela nafas panjang.

"Kai _-ah,_ Luhan _-ah_ , tolong katakan siapa yang menyerang kalian,"

Luhan menyerit sebentar, tangannya memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. Sehun yang bingung hanya membiarkan Luhan memeluknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang. Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat,"

Luhan dan Kai mengangguk.

"Tapi, kalian masih berhutang penjelasan, Kai, Luhan _hyung_."

Chen menatap Luhan dan Kai sedikit tajam. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Kai dan Luhan yang setengah sekarat. Bisa dibayangkan jika tidak ada yang punya kekuatan penyembuh diantara mereka. Chen tidak bisa membayangkan nasib Luhan dan Kai.

Sehun dan Dyo membawa Kai dan Luhan kekamar kosong yang sudah mereka bersihkan. Tak ada pilihan lain selain tidur dilantai, karena kasur dikamar itu sudah tidak layak dipakai. Sehun dan Dyo saling tatap. Kai dan Luhan sudah tidur. Kai meletakan tangannya diatas kepalanya. Sedangkan Luhan tidur menghadap Kai dengan lengannya dijadikan bantal.

"Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.." gunam Dyo, Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Hm. _Hyung_ kaluar saja, nanti aku yang menjaga mereka."

Dyo menatap Sehun sebentar, sebelum keluar kamar. Sehun menatap Luhan dan Kai bergantian. Mata Sehun tertuju pada lengan Luhan yang tidak menimbulkan tanda luka karena kekuatan Lay. Sehun mengelus lengan Luhan pelan.

"Seharusnya kalian memberitahu kami, Luhan _hyung,_ Kai.."

Setelah bergunam, Sehun diam. Tidak ingin membangunkan Kai dan Luhan dengan suaranya.

Nafas Kai dan Luhan tercekat, sebelum kembali bernafas normal. Kai dan Luhan belum tidur. Mereka berdua bisa mendengar gunaman Sehun tadi.

'Maafkan aku, Sehun _-ah.._ aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu..'

Luhan membuka sedikit matanya. Menatap pada Kai dari samping, sebelum menutup kembali matanya.

.h

.h

.h

.h

Kun menutup matanya, menikmati angin sepoi sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya. Kun membuka matanya, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Kun menyandarkan kedua tangannya di pembatas. Mengamati suasana diluar markas mereka.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, _gege_?"

Kun melirik Winwin sebentar. Terdiam beberapa saat. Kun berkedip pelan.

"Kakakku masih hidup.." gunam Kun.

Winwin menyerit beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak percaya dia masih selamat setelah aku membuatnya sekarat didepan rumah."

Winwin menyandarkan punggungnya dipembatas. Menatap kebawa, kakinya dimainkan. Winwin lalu menatap Kun sambil tersenyum.

" _Gege_ tahu? Kau dan Haechan bersikap aneh setelah kembali kesini. Ternyata _gege_ bertemu dengan kakakmu yah,"

"Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataanmu tadi, _ge_." Tambah Winwin.

Kun tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?" Tanya Winwin.

"Dia terlihat baik, mungkin. Aku baru tahu kalau dia juga punya kekuatan spesial seperti kita."

Kun menghadap pada Winwin. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus kepala Winwin dengan lembut. Sebelum tangannya turun ke tangan besi Winwin. Kun tersenyum kecil lagi.

"Dan aku rasa dia menyesal karena sudah memperlakukan aku dengan sangat buruk..."

.h

.h

.h

 ** _Seoul, 06:30 a.m. KST_**

"Haechan- _ah_! Ayo sarapan!"

"Sebentar, Taeil _hyung_!"

Haechan mengatur dasinya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Rambutnya disisir sedikit rapi. Haechan tersenyum didepan cermin besarnya, lalu menepuk dadanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Aku memang tampan."

Haechan membuat tangannya seperti pistol. Tiga jarinya dilipat, jari telunjuknya diarahkan kecermin, jempolnya mengarah keatas. Tangan kirinya memegang jari jarinya yang dilipat.

"Dorr!"

Haechan lagi lagi tersenyum bangga. Seolah dia tadi menembak sesuatu. Sedangkan Taeil masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Haechan. Semalam dia benar benar menginap dirumah Haechan dan Kai, karena tidak tega Haechan murung terus.

Taeil mengetukan kakinya dilantai tidak berirama. Taeil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Setelah itu menunduk, lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menatap datar pintu kamar Haechan.

"Haechan! Cepat keluar atau kutinggal!"

Tak lama setelah Taeil berkata seperti itu, pintu terbuka kasar. Dan menampakan Haechan yang tengah nyengir lebar. Taeil hanya menatap Haechan datar, setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan Haechan. Haechan segera menyusul Taeil sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum kesekolah. Taeil tidak perlu menjemput Doyoung karena Doyoung berangkat bersama Mark.

Haechan memutar lagu EXO - My Answer selama perjalan. Haechan terkadang juga ikut bernyanyi walau hanya dengan suara kecil. Matanya sedari tadi menatap kejalanan. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat Ten sedang berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan.

" _Hyungie_! Itu Chitta _hyung_!"

Taeil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian menepihkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan samping Ten yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk.

Ten terlihat mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat kesal. Tapi kemudian mengerjap, dan menoleh kesebelah. Ten tersentak kaget saat melihat mobil Taeil terparkir disebelahnya.

Haechan menurunkan kaca mobil Taeil lalu tersenyum pada Ten. Ten melihat kearah belakang Haechan, Taeil memberi kode pada Ten untuk segera naik kemobilnya.

Ten langsung naik, meletakan ranselnya ditempat duduk disebelahnya.

" _Hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Haechan, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Yuta _hyung_ tidak menjemputmu?" Tebak Haechan.

Ten langsung cemberut, setelah itu mengangguk malas. Taeil menatap Ten lewat kaca depan.

"Kau bisa menyuruh pelayan atau siapa saja dirumahmu untuk mengantarmu, Ten- _ah._ Berjalan pagi memang sehat, tapi sekolah itu terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh jika memakai kakimu." Ujar Taeil dengan wajah tenangnya.

" _Heol._."

Haechan membuka sabuk pengamannya, dan membalikan badannya. "Tapi Taeil _hyung_ benar. Aku yakin Yuta _hyung_ lupa menjemputmu. Kau kan selalu berangkat dengan Baekkie _hyung._ "

Ten merengut. Bibirnya melengkung kebawa, Ten memilih menatap kearah luar daripada menanggapi Haechan. Haechan menggidik bahu, lalu kembali menghadap kedapan.

"Pakai kembali sabuk pengamanmu."

"Ah _ne hyung_."

.h

.h

.h

Jaehyun sudah rapi. Tasnya sudah bergantung disamping bahunya. Jaehyun berjalan keluar, tapi langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya menatap kearah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Tidak menunjukan tanda tanda akan dibuka oleh salah satu hyungnya didalam.

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang, setelah itu berjalan keluar rumahnya, tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya.

.h

.h

.h

 ** _To Be Continue_** _a/n: Btw, aku rada aneh sama chap ini T-T kaya ada sesuatu gitu :v Ohya, di dunia game EXO dan NCT juga saudaraan. Niatnya sih, pas The Games udah end, aku bakal buat side story tentang hubungan EXO dan NCT di game. Tapi masih mau di pikir2 dulu. Dan! Sekali lagi pas mereka udah main game, ceritanya udah ke atur sendiri, dan NCT punya kisah tersendiri yg bikin mereka gak nerima ada orang lain yang tinggal di sana (Chap 5). Kalian boleh nebak kisah mereka, heuheu_

 _Review plis!_

 ** _Xoxo,_** **_Xydexonn_**


	9. Chapter 9

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother.

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

 **JDARR!** BUMM

"YAAK!! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!!"

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya dengan gerakan cepat. Hampir saja dia hangus karena petir Chen. Chen hanya tertawa lebar melihat Chanyeol begitu takut. Dinding rumah yang ditempati mereka sedikit hancur dan ada tanda hangus.

Mereka berencana untuk melatih kekuatan mereka setelah melihat keadaan Kai dan Luhan. Kai dan Luhan masih enggan menjelaskan penyebab kenapa mereka terluka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tidak ingin menjelaskannya pada yang lain, mereka berdua merasa Kai dan Luhan yang harus menjelaskannya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Chen adalah yang paling semangat latihan. Karena itu mereka sudah berada dihalaman belakang rumah. Dan mulai berlatih sendiri.

Tiba tiba dinding rumah yang hancur itu mengeluarkan api. Chen langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan protes. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa apa, segera melihat kebelakang. Matanya langsung melotot saat api semakin membesar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Suho yang ingin melihat keadaan mereka, langsung terbelalak melihat api yang mulai membesar. Chanyeol dan Chen mulai saling menyalahkan.

"Bukan aku _hyung_!"

"Bukannya kau yang membuat api itu muncul?!"

"Bukan aku, Jongdae!"

Suho memijit pelipisnya. Chanyeol yang semakin panik, refleks mengarahkan tangannya kearah api itu. Seketika api itu terhisap oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Chen menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak lakukan daritadi?!"

"Berisik!"

Suho pun merasa harus turun tangan.

"Sudah sudah. Suara kalian bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah."

Chanyeol dan Chen mendengus. Saling memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin menatap satu sama lain. Suho menggeleng kepala melihat sifat kekanakan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Xiumin datang dengan wajah bingung. Karena dia mendengar keributan dari dalam. Xiumin menyerit saat melihat reruntuhan dinding hangus. Xiumin menatap Chanyeol lama, membuat Chanyeol risih.

Ayolah, hanya karena dia memiliki kekuatan api, bukan berarti dia yang melakukan itu kan?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Minnie _hyung._ "

Bibir Chanyeol sedikit mengerucut. Xiumin mengerjap, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen. Chen tersenyum polos.

" _Hyung_ mau ikut latihan juga?"

Xiumin menggeleng pelan. Kemudian menatap Suho yang diam sedaritadi. Xiumin menghela nafas sebentar. Jemarinya bergerak.

 **ZRASSSHHH**

Muncul sebuah es sedikit transparan yang melindungi mereka. Xiumin berjaga jaga kalau misalnya ada monster yang tiba tiba muncul. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu. Xiumin sering menonton film film fantasi, karena itu Xiumin tahu.

"Untuk apa itu, _hyung_?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Berjaga jaga kalau nanti ada monster. Mereka tidak akan bisa menembus es itu." Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Chen langsung fanboying.

"Waahhh Minnie _hyung_ manis sekaliii~"

Chen lalu memeluk pinggang Xiumin dari samping. Chen mencium pipi Xiumin dengan gemas. Xiumin berdecak, ingin menjauhkan Chen darinya. Chanyeol pun membantu.

"Heh! Jangan ganggu Xiumin _hyung_!"

Chen melelet lidah pada Chanyeol. Chen menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Xiumin, sambil tersenyum. Suho memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat ingin melempar batu pada Chen.

Suho menjitak kepala belakang Chen. Chen melepas pelukannya dari Xiumin sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Chanyeol langsung saja mengeluarkan tawa bahagianya.

Chen mendelik. Chen mendekat pada Chanyeol, lalu menusuk perut Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Reflek Chanyeol melompat, menjauh dari Chen. Perutnya seperti disetrum sesuatu.

Sedangkan dijauh sana. Sangat jauh, ada Doyoung dan Winwin, tengah mengamati aktivitas Suho dan yang lain dihalaman belakang.

Winwin berdiri diatas pagar tembok di gedung tinggi. Ditangannya ada teleskop hitam besar, yang digunakan untuk memantau Suho dan yang lain. Disebelah kakinya, ada Zi yang tengah tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang bertaring.

Winwin tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Kun benar.

Sedang Doyoung, dia duduk melipat kakinya diatas benda transparan yang melayang disebelah Winwin. Doyoung menopang dagunya, lalu menoleh pada Winwin.

" _Heol.._."

Winwin bergunam pelan. Menurunkan tangannya lalu menatap Doyoung.

"Sepertinya mereka tengah melatih kekuatan mereka, _hyung._ " Ucap Winwin.

Doyoung mangut mangut. Winwin memasukan teleskopnya kedalam tas kecilnya, setelah itu menggendong Zi.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak salah memasukan bahan bahan kan?"

Doyoung mengangguk cepat, setelah itu mendengus. Doyoung menatap kedepan, angin berhembus pelan, membuat rambut mereka sedikit terbang.

"Kau lupa aku ini sangat teliti saat membuat sesuatu kan?"

Winwin mengangguk. Doyoung mengerucut bibirnya.

"Aku bingung."

"Aku juga bingung, _hyung_." Balas Winwin.

Doyoung menatap Winwin malas. Doyoung melompat turun dari benda transparan itu, diikuti Winwin yang melompat turun dari pagar tembok itu dan menggendong Zi. Doyoung menepuk kepala Zi.

"Apa aku harus membuat gas beracun?" Gunam Doyoung.

Doyiung memandang kedepan dengan wajah datar. Winwin ikut berdiri disamping Doyoung. Winwin yang mengerti pikiran Doyoung, meletakan Zi diatas pagar tembok itu.

"Zi. Nomor 1."

Winwin mengarahkan tangan besinya didepan Zi. Mulut Zi terbuka lebar, setelah itu melahap tangan kanan Winwin. Lalu Zi menarik diri. Tangan Winwin yang semula berbentuk tangan, sekarang berganti menjadi senapan berukuran sedang.

Winwin menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum menembakan timah panas kearah halaman belakang Suho dan yang lain.

 **DORR DORR DORR**

Winwin menurunkan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya mengambil teleskop yang berada ditas kecilnya. Ingin melihat apa timah panas itu tepat sasaran.

Mata Winwin terbelalak saat melihat pelurunya terpantul. Padahal tidak ada apa apa diatas mereka. Mata Doyoung memicing.

"Pelurunya.." gunam Winwin.

Doyoung mengeram, tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup setelah ini. Gunaman Winwin tadi sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau mereka itu orang orang kuat. Meskipun kata Mark mereka belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka.

"Kita kembali."

Doyoung membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan. Winwin segera memeluk Zi dan berlari kecil, menyusul Doyoung.

'Seharusnya Doyoung _hyung_ melihat orang orang yang berada didalam pelindung itu.' Batin Winwin, menatap lurus punggung Doyoung yang berada didepannya.

Ditempat Suho cs. Mereka semua membeku saat melihat retakan es bening diatas mereka. Suho langsung menatap kearah dimana peluru itu datang. Dan dia bisa melihat siluet dua orang diatas gedung tinggi yang jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.." gunam Chen.

Suho masih menatap gedung tinggi itu, sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap para sahabatnya dengan serius.

"Kita harus berlatih. Kemungkinan besar yang menembak itu adalah orang orang yang menyerang Kai dan Luhan _ge_."

Suho memberi jeda,

"Kita pasti bisa melawan mereka dan keluar dari dunia aneh ini."

Seandainya, Suho tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka.

.h

.h

.h

Winwin mengerut keningnya dalam dalam. Kepalanya mulai pening karena berusaha mengerti soal soal matematika dibukunya.

Winwin pun menoleh pada teman sebangkunya, Jaehyun. Winwin menarik ujung jas Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

Winwin menunjuk bukunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti ini, Jae."

Jaehyun mengangguk paham. Jaehyun menarik buku Winwin lebih dekat padanya. Jaehyun mulai menjelaskan dengan pelan pelan soal matematika yang sebenarnya cukup menguras otak.

Mengerti, Winwin mangut mangut lalu tersenyum manis pada Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih, Jaehyun- _ah._ Aku sudah mengerti."

"Hm." Jaehyun hanya bergunam, lalu kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Beberapa saat, Jaehyun tidak sengaja melihat Taeil sedang berjalan dibelakang guru BK sekolah mereka. Jaehyun menyerit bingung. Aneh rasanya melihat murid teladan seperti Taeil berjalan bersama dengan guru BK. Yahh wajar sih, tapi raut wajah guru BK terlihat menahan emosi.

Jaehyun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Mengundang tatapan bingung dari Winwin dan teman teman sekelasnya, serta guru yang tengah duduk.

" _Saem_! Aku ijin sebentar!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gurunya, Jaehyun berlari keluar. Winwin ingin bertanya tapi Jaehyun sudah menghilang. Winwin menghela nafas, dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jaehyun berlari menyusul Taeil dan guru BK. Taeil yang mendengar suara derap kaki, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pada Jaehyun yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Jae?"

Jaehyun yang sudah sampai didepan Taeil, menumpukan berat badannya dilutut sambil menunduk. Nafas Jaehyun sedikit terengah engah.

" _Hyung.._ hhh.. kenapa dipanggil Kibum _saem_?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeil tidak sempat menjawab karena guru BK mereka berdiri disebelah Taeil dengan wajah garang.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Kau juga ikut keruang BK!"

Jaehyun menganga, padahal dia yakin tidak melakukan apapun. Taeil menepuk bahu Jaehyun, lalu menyusul guru BK.

Sampai diruang BK, Taeil dan Jaehyun duduk didepan meja guru BK.

"Nah, bisa jelaskan kenapa _hyung hyung_ kalian tidak masuk selama 3 hari?"

Taeil berdehem pelan, Jaehyun mengerjap. Sudah 1 menit terlewat, dan mereka tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Taeil- _ssi_?"

Taeil tersentak, menatap guru BK didepannya dengan senyum canggung.

"A-ah, iya, _saem_?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ mu tidak masuk?"

Taeil mengusap tenguk. Dia tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa. Sangat tidak lucu kalau misalnya dia bilang para hyungnya sedang mengurung diri diruang komputer. Untuk kali ini, Taeil tidak bisa menggunakan otak jeniusnya.

Taeilpun menyenggol Jaehyun yang hanya diam, tidak ingin membantunya. Jaehyun menatap protes pada Taeil, Taeil sedikit menggerakan kepalanya. Seolah menyuruh Jaehyun yang bicara. Jaehyun berdecak.

" _Saem_ , _hyung_ kami tidak masuk karena sakit,"

Taeil dengan cepat mengangguk.

"Mereka demam, _saem._ Soalnya mereka membantu Joonmyeon _hyung_ tengah malam, lalu mereka semua berakhir demam." Celetuk Jaehyun asal asalan.

Kibum saem mengerut dahi.

"Membantu Joonmyeon? Aku tidak ingat memberinya tugas berat,"

Taeil menyenggol kaki Jaehyun kuat.

"Dan mana mungkin mereka semua bisa sakit secara bersamaan hanya karena bergadang satu malam?"

Shit.

Taeil berdehem.

" _Saem_ , Baekhyun _hyung_ itu kan orang yang tidak tahan udara dingin. Lalu dia demam, Lay _hyung_ ingin menjaga Baekhyun _hyung_ tapi malah ikutan demam karena tertular. Luhan _hyung_ dan Xiumin _hyung_ ingin merawat mereka berdua tapi malah ikut tertular juga. Lalu begitu terus sampai mereka semua sakit demam, _saem_." Jelas Taeil, dengan penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Iya, _saem._ Mereka kalau yang satunya sudah sakit, pasti sakit itu akan tertular ke yang lain. Itu sudah pernah terjadi kok, _saem_." Sahut Jaehyun, meyakinkan Kibum _saem._

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, _saem._ " Jawab Jaehyun dan Taeil bersamaan sambil menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Hm, baiklah. Tolong rawat baik baik _hyung_ kalian, katakan itu juga pada yang lain."

Jaehyun dan Taeil hanya mengangguk.

"Dan Jaehyun _-ssi_ , katakan pada Junmyeon agar segera sembuh. Aku kasihan pada Wakil Ketua OSIS."

Jaehyun mengerjap, lalu mengangguk kaku. Setelah itu mereka berdua berdiri, membungkukkan badan mereka, setelah itu berjalan keluar.

Setelah jauh dari ruang BK, Jaehyun menghela nafas cepat sambil mengelus dadanya. Sedangkan Taeil bersandar didinding dengan wajah masam.

"Maafkan aku, _eomma_ , _appa._ Anakmu ini berbohong supaya Dae _hyung_ selamat. Astaga." gunam Taeil tidak jelas.

Jaehyun menggigit bibir atasnya. Taeil tiba tiba memicing tajam kearah Jaehyun. Jaehyun mundur selangkah, takut dengan tatapan Taeil.

"A-apa sih _hyung_?"

Taeil berdecak, melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali ke kelas, kau?"

Jaehyun menatap keatas, terlihat berpikir. Jaehyun menjentikan jarinya, tersenyum lebar menampilkan dimplenya.

"Aku mau bolos, hehe."

Taeil menatap Jaehyun geram.

"YAAAKK!!"

 **PLAK**

" _Hyungg_ ~"

Jaehyun merengut, mengelus kepala belakangnya yang barusaja dipukul kuat oleh Taeil. Taeil berkacak pinggang.

"Berani kau bolos, kuadukan kau pada Dyo _hyung._ " Ucap Taeil tajam.

Jaehyun mendengus.

" _Hyung_ kenapa sih? Aku hanya bercanda!" Ketus Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berjalan meninggalkan Taeil dengan wajah ditekuk. Susah ya punya hyung teladan seperti Taeil. Beruntung hyung hyungnya tidak masuk. Bisa gawat kalau Taeil benar benar mengadukannya.

Taeil menggeleng kepala dengan wajah datar. Setelah itu berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

.h

.h

.h

Doyoung menyuap nasi goreng kimchi ke mulutnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Taeil yang juga sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. Winwin dan Kun juga duduk bersama mereka.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Doyoung. Dan berhenti menatapku."

Doyoung berkedip 3 kali, lalu mendengus pelan. Doyoung mengambil airnya, meminumnya sedikit. Doyoung kembali memandang Taeil, kali ini dengan binar penasaran, juga karena wajah tampan Taeil membuat Doyoung ketagihan menatapnya. Winwin yang mendengar suara datar Taeil, menoleh pada Taeil dengan sumpit yang terjepit di kedua bela bibirnya.

"Doyoung."

Doyoung menghiraukan suara Taeil yang mulai terdengar dingin. Winwin mengerjap. Dia berhenti menatap Taeil dan sibuk dengan makanan didepannya.

"Aku dengar _hyung_ dan Jaehyun dipanggil Kibum _saem_?"

Kun yang sedaritadi tidak peduli dengan mereka, tersedak pelan. Winwin segera menyodorkan air putih pada Kun, yang langsung diminum dengan rakus oleh Kun. Masih terbatuk kecil, Kun menatap tidak percaya pada Taeil.

" _Hyung_ dipanggil Kibum _saem_?!"

Taeil menatap Kun dengan kening berkerut tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu?"

Kun menggeleng pelan.

"Aneh saja sih. _Hyung_ kan 11-12 dengan Suho _hyung_ dan Dyo _hyung_."

Taeil mendengus pelan. Doyoung menjetikan jarinya, setuju dengan Kun. Sedangkan Winwin yang tidak mengerti hanya diam.

"Kibum _saem_ bertanya kenapa _hyungdeul_ tidak masuk sekolah akhir akhir ini." Ucap Taeil.

Dahi Doyoung dan Kun menyerit heran.

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu Jaehyun memberi alasan kalau _hyungdeul_ sakit demam. Anehnya Kibum _saem_ percaya."

"Berarti Kibum _saem_ bodoh dong." Ceplos Winwin dengan wajah polosnya.

Entah suaranya terlalu keras, beberapa orang yang berada dikantin mengalihkan perhatian mereka kemeja mereka. Kun segera menutup mulut Winwin, dan meminta maaf.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Kau mau dihukum?" Tukas Doyoung.

Winwin menggeleng. "Tidak, _ge_."

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian. 10 menit lagi jam istirahat berakhir."

Taeil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ketiga pemuda didepannya hanya menurut. Taeil menjauhkan piringnya yang sudah kosong.

Setelah itu dia mulai melamun. Memikirkan apa dia harus mendobrak pintu ruang komputer Jaehyun dan menyeret semua _hyung_ nya itu, termasuk Chen. Taeil menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan pikiran gilanya.

'Setidaknya, Kibum _saem_ percaya kalau mereka sakit.' Batin Taeil.

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Dyo _hyung_! Ayo kita bertarung!"

 **BUMM**

"Eoh?"

Sehun menatap horror pada tanah yang sudah berlubang besar karena Dyo. Seharusnya dia berpikir dua kali kalau ingin mengajak Dyo bertarung. Dyo dengan nafas sedikit memburu menoleh pada Sehun. Terlihat ada sedikit keringat didahinya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sehun- _ah_?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia jadi parno setelah melihat hyungnya membuat tanah itu berlubang.

"Ah tid-"

"Dia ingin mengajakmu bertarung, _hyungie_."

Sehun menatap protes pada Kai yang tiba tiba ada disebelahnya. Kai tersenyum miring pada Sehun. Sehun mengepal tangannya, lalu berancang ancang seakan ingin memukul Kai.

"Oh, ayo Sehunie."

Sehun menekuk wajahnya. Kai tertawa senang, lalu menepuk punggung Sehun. Sehun dengan wajah masam berjalan mendekat pada Dyo. Sehun tersenyum paksa pada Dyo saat sudah berdiri didepan Dyo.

Dyo berlari cepat kearah Sehun, tangan kanannya terangkat, siap meninju Sehun. Sehun terbelalak dan melompat menjauh. Dyo menyeringai.

"Mau kemana, Sehunie? Ayo lawan _hyung_ mu ini, hehe."

Sehun bergidik. Dyo berlari maju lagi. Sehun melangkah mundur.

DUM

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, matanya melotot melihat dinding tanah kokoh dibelakangnya. Sehun menoleh kedepan lagi, Dyo sudah berada didepannya.

BUM

Dinding tanah itu hancur karena pukulan Dyo yang tidak main main. Sehun sudah melompat, tubuhnya terasa ringan karena anginnya. Sehun pun memasang wajah serius.

Dyo menoleh keatas, dan tubuhnya terlempar dua meter karena ada angin yang tiba tiba menubruk dadanya dengan kuat. Sehun mendarat ditanah, angin berada disekitar tubuhnya. Dyo bangun dari jatuhnya, dan merengut.

Tangan Sehun terarah pada Dyo, bersamaan dengan angin yang berada disekitar tubuhnya menuju dengan cepat kearah Dyo. Dyo yang sadar, segera membentuk dinding tanah untuk melindunginya.

BUM

Dyo melindungi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya. Saat Dyo menurunkan tangannya, Sehun sudah berada didepannya dengan tangan terangkat. Reflek Dyo menangkis tangan Sehun dan menendang perut Sehun. Sehun terjatuh dengan posisi tidur ditanah. Sehun meringis. Sehun menegadah keatas, dan terkejut saat Dyo sudah duduk diperutnya.

Sehun menutup matanya saat kepalan Dyo menuju wajahnya. Sehun yang tidak merasakan sakit pun membuka matanya, lalu mengerjap melihat kepalan Dyo hanya berada didepan hidungnya. Dyo terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun, kemudian menyentil dahi Sehun.

"Kau kalah, Lee Sehun. Haha"

Sehun yang tadi mengangkat sedikit setengah tubuhnya, langsung tertidur dengan tawa kecil dimulutnya.

"Kau hebat, _hyung_." Puji Sehun.

Dyo tersenyum kecil. Dyo berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun menerima uluran tangan Dyo, lalu berdiri. Di pintu belakang, Kai terlihat menatap tidak percaya pada dua Lee bersaudara didepannya.

Saat Dyo dan Sehun berada didepannya, Kai langsung berdecak kagum.

"Pertarungan kalian hebat sekali!"

Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja, karna aku dan Dyo _hyung_ hebat. Kau dong, yang hanya bisa berpindah tempat." Ceplos Sehun sedikit bercanda.

Kai berdecak. Sekilas Sehun melihat mata Kai berubah warna. Sehun menyerit, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. Sontak Kai memundurkan wajahnya. Kai segera mendorong wajah Sehun menjauh.

"Ya! Mau apa kau?!"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya memeluk dadanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Sehun menyerit.

"Perasaanku saja atau matamu tadi berubah warna merah?" Ujar Sehun.

"Hah?"

Dyo ikut menatap mata Kai dengan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kai malah tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup bibir Dyo kilat. Mata Dyo yang dari dulunya bulat, semakin membulat. Dyo menjauh lalu menutup mulutnya. Sehun yang melihat itu melotot. Sehun segera menarik Dyo bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau malah mencium Dyo _hyung_?!"

Kai berdecak. "Dyo _hyung_ ~" Kai merengek. Tidak suka Dyo bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun. Padahal kan dia hanya sekedar mengecup, bukan melumat. Sehun terlalu berlebihan.

'Seperti dia tidak pernah mencium Luhan _hyung_ saja.' Cibir Kai dalam hati.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam. Tepat saat itu, diatas tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari mereka, Yuta mandarat dengan mulus diatasnya. Yuta memperhatikan ketiga punggung yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dan Yuta juga bisa melihat es yang sedikit transparan melindungi rumah itu.

" _Heol.._ "

Mungkin Mark benar, mereka itu kuat. Yuta bisa melihat tanah yang berlubang dan dinding hancur disana.

Dan bicara soal penyataan Kun..

Yuta jadi penasaran apa benar itu adalah kakak mereka.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sebuah suara muncul ditelinganya. Yuta menekan benda kecil yang berada ditelinganya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Hm, mereka membuat pelindung semacam es yang sedikit transparan. Aku rasa mereka cukup kuat, Taeyong _hyung_."

"Oh, kembalilah. Aku punya rencana."

Yuta menurunkan tangannya. Menatap sejenak rumah itu, sebelum menghilang.

Sayang sekali Yuta tidak sempat melihat wajah mereka.

Sehun yang masih berada sedikit tak jauh dari pintu, menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap tajam kearah tiang listirk yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. 5 menit setelahnya, Sehun berjalan kembali. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang menyerang batinnya.

.h

.h

.h

.h

Mereka bersepuluh berkumpul dihalaman belakang. Mereka sudah membersihkan halaman belakang itu kembali seperti semula. Dengan kekuatan Dyo, semua tanah itu kembali rata dan tidak berlubang.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita duel saja? Bertarung tapi tidak sampai membuat yang lain terluka." Usul Chanyeol.

"Ah! Seperti di Naruto!" Sahut Baekhyun.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol membuat tabel ditanah menggunakan ranting kecil. Semua berkumpul, melihat hasil gambaran Chanyeol.

"Yang pertama, Luhan _hyung_ dan Lay _hyung_!"

Luhan dan Lay menegakkan badan mereka, lalu saling tatap. Tak lama Luhan menyeringai lebar, membuat Lay takut dan bersembunyi dibelakang Suho.

"Apa apaan seringaimu itu, _gege_?!" Protes Lay, Luhan tertawa.

"Mati kau ditanganku, unicorn!"

Lay pun memeluk Suho. Suho terkekeh lalu melepas pelukan Lay, Lay cemberut.

"Fighting, Xingie."

Luhan sudah berada ditengah halaman. Halaman itu menjadi luas, karena Dyo, dan juga Xiumin memperbesar pelindung esnya. Lay dengan wajah masam berdiri 2 meter didepan Luhan.

Tiba tiba tubuh Lay terangkat.

"Aaaaa! Luhan _ge_! Turunkan aku!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum senang. Luhan melayang, lalu menendang perut Lay. Lay terlempar ketanah, dan punggungnya terbentur di pelindung es itu, membuat pelindung es itu sedikit retak.

"Ssshh, ck!"

Lay meringis, lalu berdecak kesal. Sakitnya sudah hilang karena kekuatan penyembuhnya. Lay berdiri, lalu menatap Luhan dengan perasaan sebal. Luhan mengangkat batu berukuran sedang yang tak jauh darinya. Batu itu melayang disebelahnya.

Lay menatap Luhan horror. Mata Lay terarah pada rumput rumput yang sebagiannya sudah layu. Lay menatap tajam rumput itu. Luhan sudah bersiap melempar batu yang melayang. Tapi batu itu jatuh karena Luhan kehilangan konsentrasi. Luhan terbelalak melihat rumput rumput yang melilit kakinya dengan kuat.

Lay menggerakan jemarinya, lalu muncul rumput liar dan melilit tangan Luhan. Lalu rumput liar itu tumbuh dengan tinggi, membuat tubuh Luhan ikut terangkat.

Luhan mengeram, dan rumput rumput itu terpotong menjadi kecil. Lay tiba tiba merasa tubuhnya menjadi berat, dan tubuhnya tumbang, membuat retakan ditanah.

Luhan tersenyum menang.

"Hehe, aku menang."

"WAAAHHH LUHAN _HYUNG_ HEBAT!!"

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. Luhan pun membantu Lay berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan kearah yang lain. Suho dan Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada rumput rumput yang terpotong menjadi kecil karena Luhan.

Suho mendekat pada Lay, lalu menakup wajah Lay. Lay menyerit beberapa detik.

"Apa sih, _ge_?"

Lay memegang kedua tangan Suho, ingin menyingkirkan tang Suho dari wajahnya. Tapi Suho tetap kekuh, tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Kau.."

Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu menurunkan tangannya. Suho pun menunjuk rumputan itu.

"Kau yang melakukan itu?" Tukas Suho.

Baekhyun berjongkok lalu memungut potongan rumput itu. Baekhyun menoleh pada Lay.

" _Hyung_ , bukannya kekuatanmu hanya penyembuh?"

Lay menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu. Semuanya pun terdiam, kecuali Sehun dan Luhan yang histeris karena pertarungan tadi. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Selanjutnya, Suho _hyung_ dan Kai!"

Kai langsung melayangkan tatapan protes.

" _Hyung_! Kau ini tahu cara membuat duel atau tidak?!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli. Kai berdecak, lalu berjalan ketengah halaman. Suho menggosok kedua tangannya disisi celananya. Matanya menatap Kai santai.

Suho mengangkat tangannya. Muncul air berbentuk bundar diatas telapak tangannya. Kai merengut.

" _Hyung_ , mengalah pada adikmu ini ya?"

Suho berdecak. Air ditangannya jatuh ketanah. Suho pun mengangkat tangannya, seolah dia benar benar mengalah. Kai langsung tersenyum leber, lalu melangkah mendekat pada Suho.

 **ZRASHH**

"Apa?"

 **BUM**

Nafas Kai terengah engah. Kai bersandar di dinding pelindung es dengan menggunakan tangannya. Hampir saja dia habis oleh tinjuan Suho.

Dada Suho naik turun dengan cepat, menatap hasil perbuatannya. Tanah itu berlubang dengan air yang menguap. Suho mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kai yang masih bersandar didinding pelindung.

Suho mengarahkan airnya pada Kai dengan kecepatan penuh. Kai menghilang lagi, lalu muncul dibelakang Suho. Kai menendang punggung Suho kuat, bersamaan dengan aura hitam muncul disekeliling tubuhnya.

Suho meringis, tubuhnya terpental dan menabrak tanah cukup kuat. Sesuatu menarik sebelah kakinya, Suho tertarik kebelakang menuju pada Kai. Suho berbalik dan membetuk perlindungan, sehingga pukulan Kai tidak kena.

 **BYURR**

Tubuh Kai terlempar dengan air yang terus mendorong tubuhnya keatas.

 **BRUK**

Punggung Kai membentur bagian atas pelindung. Kai mendengus kasar, lalu menghilang dan muncul didepan Suho. Tangan Kai mengeluarkan aura hitam, tangannya mengepal, lalu dengan cepat mengarahkan kepalan itu pada Suho.

 **BUGH**

Suho terjatuh, pukulan Kai tidak terlalu sakit karena air muncul diarea perutnya. Kai duduk diperut Suho, lalu meninju tanah disebelah kepala Suho. Suho mendelik, sedangkan Kai tersenyum menang, dengan mata merahnya.

"Kau kalah, _hyungie_."

Suho menghela nafas, lalu menutup dahinya dengan lengannya. Suho lalu terkekeh.

"Ya ya aku kalah, sekarang menyingkir dariku!"

Kai nyengir, kemudian membantu Suho berdiri. Kai menghilang bersama Suho, dan muncul didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganga lebar. Dyo menjetikan jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga, kekuatanmu bukan hanya berpindah tempat, Kai- _ah_."

Kai tersenyum lebar. Dyo dengan baik hati membersihkan debu dirambut Kai dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"Selanjutnya siapa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku dan Xiumin _hyung_." Jawab Chanyeol.

Xiumin langsung tersenyum, terlihat bersemangat.

"Akan kubuat kau merasakan betapa dinginnya esku, Park Chanyeol!"

.h

.h

.h

"Aku akan coba masuk!"

"Apa kau gila? Kau mau dilempar sepatu oleh mereka?!"

Jaehyun menatap Haechan dengan sedikit tajam. Dia berpikir Haechan mungkin sudah gila ingin mengganggu kegiatan para hyung mereka. Dia saja tidak berani mengganggu mereka lagi setelah direspon dengan dingin oleh Chanyeol dan dimarahi Chen.

Haechan mendengus. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada, dagunya terangkat dengan gaya angkuh.

" _Hyung_ pikir aku takut dengan mereka?"

Mark yang menemani Haechan menemui Jaehyun dikelasnya, berdehem dengan sengaja dikeraskan. Bermaksud mengejek kekasihnya. Haechan pun melirik Mark tajam. Mark pura pura mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengotak atik ponselnya. Haechan kembali menatap Jaehyun.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, _hyung_? Seolah mereka akan memakanku saja."

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia memang perlu menceritakan kejadian dimana dia mengganggu kegiatan para hyung mereka. Jaehyun mulai menceritakannya, mulai dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya dingin serta pintu yang dibanting tepat didepan wajah tampannya, dan suara lemparan dari dalam bersamaan dengan teriakan marah dari Chen.

Haechan melongo, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Chanyeol yang ramah dan Chen yang terkenal dengan kesabarannya, marah hanya karena diganggu? Menakjubkan. Mark yang juga mendengarnya terdiam. Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu menatap Jaehyun.

" _H-hyung_ pikir aku percaya? Tidak!" Mata Haechan memicing, sedangkan Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Mana mungkin Chanie _hyung_ dan Chenie _hyung_ marah karena hal sepele?!"

 _Anak setan ini._

Jaehyun memijit pelipisnya. Tiba tiba dia merasa pening hanya karena kekeras kepalaan Haechan. Jaehyun menatap Mark, mengkode untuk menyeret Haechan pergi.

Mark pun berdiri dibelakang Haechan.

"Haechan- _ah_ , ayo." Ajak Mark.

Haechan mengangguk, lalu menunjuk Jaehyun tepat didepan hidungnya. "Lihat saja, _hyung_! Mereka tidak mungkin marah padaku! Huh!"

"Ya ya terserah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau mereka membuatmu menangis."

Haechan mengeram marah. Haechan memukul permukaan meja Jaehyun dengan keras, membuat Mark dan Jaehyun tersentak kaget.

"Aku tidak akan menangis!"

Jaehyun berdecak.

"Ayo, Mark _hyung._ Paypay Jaehyunie _hyung._ "

Haechan melambai, lalu tersenyum sinis. Mark segera menarik tangan Haechan, sebelum Jaehyun mengamuk. Sedangkan Jaehyun mendengus tidak peduli.

"Oh Mark, Haechan!"

Haechan tersenyum manis pada Winwin. "Hai Winwin _hyung._ " Sapanya. Mark tersenyum singkat, dan kembali menarik Haechan pergi. Winwin mengerjap, menggaruk pipinya lalu masuk kedalam kelas. Winwin mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jaehyun yang terlihat badmood.

"Jae, tadi Haechan dan Mark sedang apa?" Tanya Winwin.

"Hanya bertanya apa harga tomat sudah naik harga atau tidak." Jawab Jaehyun asal.

Winwin terdiam, berusaha mencerna. Tak selang 5 menit, Winwin mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas karena reaksi Winwin. 'Polos dan bodoh itu ternyata beda tipis.' Batin Jaehyun.

"Memangnya harga tomat sekarang sudah naik ya?" Tanya Winwin denga muka polosnya.

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang, menahan emosi.

"Tidak."

Winwim menyerit bingung.

"Bukannya kau bilang-"

"Winwinie sayang, berhenti bertanya dan atau kupukul kau." Ketus Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Winwin merengut. 'Apa salahku?' Batin Winwin.

.h

.h

.h

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _a/n: Update lagi! Errr...apa ya? NCT udah muncul semua kan. Buat power mereka, aku ambil dari beberapa anime, yg lain ngarang, hehe._

- _ **Taeyong** : Powernya itu dia cepat banget(?), terus bisa ngeluarin senjata sama kaya di Boruto the movie, yg om om(?) gendut itu_

- _ **Taeil** : Taeil powernya pengendali benang(?), aku ambil dari anime Akame ga Kill. Kelihatannya payah XD dibuat kuat ajalah XD_

- _ **Yuta** : Yuta powernya ilusi, terus tangan kanannya bisa berubah, jadi kaya tangan monster gitu :v_

- _ **Jaehyun** : Dia punya sayap :v terus sayapnya biaa berubah. Boleh jadi sayap biasa sama sayap besi(?). Kaya di film The X-Man_

- _ **Ten** : Kalo Ten, dia bisa ngontrol semua sesukanya. Setipe Luhan sih_

- _ **Doyoung** : Doyoung pengendali kaca :v trus matanya bisa berubah lagi._

- _ **Kun** : Kalo Kun... powernya api hitam. AKu bingung sebenarnya, tapi pas keingat Sasuke, aku buat Kun powernya itu. Terus apinya kaya ada jarum2 kecil._

- _ **Winwin** : Winwin itu raganya udah kaya robot. Cuma tangannya aja. Terus tangannya bisa dijadiin senjata, pokoknya didalam badannya itu udah punya banyak senjata. Terus, Zi itu patner Winwin. AKu ambilnya dari anime Akame ga Kill_

- _ **Mark** : Kalo Mark, darahnya bisa beku terus kuat banget. Udah dijelasin di chap 8. Terus di jari manisnya ada cincin, kalo di lepas, Mark jadi sangat kuat. Aku ambilnya di anime lagi, Beyond The Boundary._

- _ **Haechan** : Nah, kalo Haechan, kalian tau gak Jin yang ada di game lama. Kulupa nama gamenya :v_

 _Kalo EXO udah gak perlu disebutin kan, muehehe. Btw, Kai powernya aku tambahin aura. Gak lucu kali, masa Kai kerjaannya cuma pindah tempat terus. Lay juga, powernya pengendali tumbuhan. Terus Lay juga gak gampang mati trus bisa nyembuhin yang lain dari jauh :v btw, maaf banget kalo kalian ngerasa adegan duelnya EXO payah bin aneh T-T_

 _review **plissssssssssssss**_

 ** _Xoxo, Xydexonn_**


	10. Chapter 10

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother.

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

Ten dan Yuta berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dipinggir jalan. Sesekali Ten terkikik karena candaan Yuta. Ten juga memukul lengan Yuta pelan kalau Yuta bercandanya sudah keterlaluan. Benar benar membuat iri para jomblo yang tak sengaja melihat interaksi manis mereka.

"Pfftthaha Yuta! Tidak baik menyebarkan aib orang! Pfftt-"

Yuta sedikit merengut.

"Ck, lalu kenapa kau tertawa? Lagipula Sehun _hyung_ kan mengenalmu, jadi tidak apa apa." Balas Yuta, Ten kembali terkikik geli.

"Tapi, serius, Sehunie _hyung_ seperti anak kecil saja. Minum susu terus." Tukas Ten.

"Yahh itu sih tidak masalah, Tenie. Sehun _hyung_ tinggi juga karena rajin minum susu."

PLAK

Yuta mengaduh kesakitan, tangan kirinya mengalus lengannya yang dipukul dengan kuat oleh Ten. Ten mengerucut bibir, menatap Yuta sebal.

"Kau mau mengejekku pendek karena jarang minum susu?!" Ten berjalan mendahului Yuta sambil sedikit menghentakan kakinya.

Alis Yuta terangkat sebelah. Heran karena Ten sangat sensitif hari ini. Yuta pun menyusul Ten, dan menggapai tangan Ten. Ten kembali melayangkan tatapan sebal pada Yuta.

"Aku tidak bermaksud, Tenie. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif."

Emosi Ten tersulut lagi.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan wanita?!"

Yuta menepuk dahinya.

"Bukan begitu, astaga. Maafkan aku."

Ten berdecak. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan, hening melanda mereka berdua. Alasannya, Ten masih kesal, sedangkan Yuta takut salah bicara. Rumah Ten dan Baekhyun tinggal satu blok dari tempat mereka berjalan. Ten berhenti lalu menghadap Yuta.

"Yuta, sampai disini saja. Tinggal satu blok kok."

Terlihat raut tidak setuju diwajah Yuta. Ten tersenyum manis. Berjinjit dan mengecup kilat bibir Yuta. Setelah itu Ten sedikit berlari, meninggalkan Yuta. Yuta pun berjalan pulang setelah punggung Ten menghilang.

Ten berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Sesekali menggerakan badannya. Ten berjalan mundur dengan gerakan kaki yang sedikit dilekukkan. Ten berbalik sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ten mengerjap saat melihat ada mobil yang baru saja masuk digerbang rumahnya. Mobil itu terasa familiar baginya. Ten pun berdiri terdiam, mencoba mengingat ingat.

Ten memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Setelah itu matanya melotot.

" _Appa_?! _Eomma_?!"

 _-Ten memanggil orang tua Baekhyun dengan Appa dan Eomma-_

Ten berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya. Dan sesuai perkiraannya, Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun sudah duduk santai diruang tamu. Ten melepas sepatunya, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun Baekhyun dengan pelan.

" _A-appa,_ _eomma._."

Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun menoleh, lalu tersenyum hangat. Nyonya Byun berdiri menghampiri Ten, dan memberi Ten pelukan hangat. Ten dan Nyonya Byun duduk. Tiga bulan tidak bertemu membuat Ten canggung sekaligus rindu. Canggung karena Baekhyun tidak ada, dan rindu setelah tidak bertemu sekian lama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" Tanya Nyonya Byun lembut.

Ten mencoba tersenyum manis.

"Kabarku baik, _eomma._ Baekkie _hyung_ juga baik." Jawab Ten, sebelum merutuki jawabannya karena mengungkit Baekhyun.

Bisa dipastikan kedua parubaya didepannya akan bertanya soal Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mana, Ten? Apa dia masih disekolah?" Tanya Tuan Byun.

Ten menelan ludahnya paksa. Otaknya mulai mencari berbagai alasan agar Baekhyun selamat. Tak lama Ten tersenyum.

"Eeerr, Baekkie _hyung_ sedang menginap dirumah Jaehyun dan Suho _hyung,_ _appa._ Mungkin Baekkie _hyung_ kembali kerumah beberapa hari lagi." Jelas Ten.

Tuan Byun mangut mangut. Ten kemudian menatap kedua parubaya didepannya dengan binar penasaran. Menerka nerka apa yang membuat mereka pulang di kesibukan mengurus perusahaan.

"Tapi, _appa_ dan _eomma_ bukannya sibuk? Apa kalian mengambil cuti?" Tanya Ten.

Nyonya Byun terkekeh. "Tidak, Ten. Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Nyonya Byun menatap Ten lembut. "Besok kami akan berangkat ke Thailand. Sekaligus membantu kerja perusahaan ayahmu disana."

Ten mengangkat alisnya tinggi tinggi. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat sekolah, pasti dia sudah merengek minta ikut. Bagaimana pun juga dia merindukan adiknya, Tern. Tapi, bagaimana dengan perusahaan yang ada disini? Pikir Ten.

"Ayah Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan membantu mengurus perusahaan disini. Jadi, kami bisa pergi membantu perusahaan yang ada di Thailand." Jelas Tuan Byun seolah mendengar suara pikiran Ten.

Ten mengangguk paham. Nyonya Byun beranjak dari tempatnya, menatap Ten dan Tuan Byun bergantian.

"Ganti bajumu Ten. Setelah itu istirahat, nanti eomma bangunkan saat makan malam."

Ten mengangguk, lalu berlari kecil menuju lantai atas, dimana kamarnya berada.

.h

.h

.h

Winwin membuka rumahnya yang tidak memiliki cahaya karena lampu belum dinyalakan. Winwin melepas sepatunya, lalu menyalakan lampu rumah. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Lay _ge,_ ck! Aku sendirian lagi." Gunam Winwin.

Winwin berjalan menuju dapur, lalu membuka kulkas. Ada banyak bahan bahan didalam kulkas itu, sayangnya Winwin tidak tahu cara memasak. Chef dirumahnya juga sudah pulang.

Winwin merengut. Winwin menutup kulkas lalu membuka lemari kecil yang berada diatas. Ada ramen disana. Winwin menghela nafas, terpaksa dia hanya makan ramen, karena ramen gampang dibuat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ramennya sudah siap disantap. Winwin dengan sedikit tidak berselerah memakan ramen didepannya.

DRRTT DRRTT

 _Taeyong Hyung Calling_

Dengan sumpit yang masih terjepit diantara kedua bibirnya. Winwin mengangkat panggilan Taeyong.

"Halo Taeyong _hyung_?"

"Winwinie, kau sudah dirumah?"

"Iya, _hyung_."

"Ahh, apa kau sudah makan? Nanti _hyung_ buatkan sesuatu."

Winwin meminum airnya. Tersenyum senang.

"Aku sedang makan ramen, _hyung._ "

"Apa?! Tunggu 15 menit, dan cepat buang ramenmu. Itu tidak sehat."

Winwin meletakan ponselnya dimeja. Winwin lalu menatap masam pada ramen didepan. Padahal Winwin memakannya belum sampai setengah. Winwin berdecak, lalu membuang ramennya.

Winwin berjalan keruang tamu dan duduk disofa. Winwin menyalakan tv dan mulai mencari channel yang menurutnya bagus. Winwin mendengus, lalu menidurkan dirinya disofa dengan kaki ditekuk. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

Tak lama kemudian Winwin mendengar suara pintu rumahnya dibuka dan ditutup. Winwin menoleh keatas, dan terlihat Taeyong sedang berdiri dibelakang sofa yang ditidurinya. Winwin bangun.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

Winwin menggeleng, "Tidak, _hyung._ Aku hanya bosan."

Winwin mengikuti Taeyong ke dapur, Taeyong mulai mengeluarkan bahan bahan sederhana dikulkas. Setelah itu Taeyong mulai sibuk dengan dunianya. Mulut Winwin terbuka setengah, kagum dengan cara memasak Taeyong.

"Lain kali hubungi aku jika kau lapar, Winwinie." Ucap Taeyong.

"Tapi kan Taeyong _hyung_ sibuk mengurus rumah _hyung._ " Balas Winwin sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Kita sama sama tinggal sendiri karena Lay _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang menginap dirumah Jaehyun. Jadi, aku tidak apa apa jika harus mengurusmu." Jelas Taeyong.

"Lalu Haechan?"

"Ada Taeil _hyung._ "

Winwin mangut mangut. Taeyong tersenyum kecil. Taeyong menyuruh Winwin duduk. Setelah itu Taeyong mulai menyiapkan makanan dan piring. Winwin tersenyum lebar saat melihat makanan buatan Taeyong didepannya.

"Selamat makan!"

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Aku mau kau culik salah satu dari mereka."

"Maksudmu 'kau' itu siapa?" Tanya Yuta sedikit jengkel.

Taeyong berdecak. Mulut Yuta perlu diberi lem. 'Cerewet.' Batin Taeyong. Taeyong melirik Taeil dan Doyoung yang asik bermesraan. Taeyong menghela nafas.

"Taeil _hyung,_ aku-"

"Hm. Aku sudah mendengarnya." Potong Taeil dengan datar.

"Ayo, Doyoung."

Setelah Taeil dan Doyoung menghilang, Taeyong menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya. Sedangkan Yuta menahan tawa.

"Pfft."

"Taeil _hyung.._ ck! Bahkan dia lebih dingin dariku." Gunam Taeyong, tapi masih bisa didengar Yuta.

"Jangan tertawa!" Bentak Taeyong, tawa Yuta meledak.

"Hahaha memang enak! Haha!"

Taeyong mendelik. Berjalan keluar sambil menghentakan kakinya, kesal karena ditertawakan. Tawa Yuta meredah karena Taeyong tidak ada lagi didepannya.

'Setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Taeil _hyung,_ kekeke.' Batin Yuta.

Disisi lain, Doyoung menggandeng tangan Taeil sambil tersenyum senang. Sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini dengan Taeil. Salahnya juga sih, sibuk dengan ramuan ramuannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hm, hanya senang saja!"

Taeil berdecak. Tangannya yang satunya digunakan untuk mengacak rambut Doyoung. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Jaehyun yang baru keluar dari ruangannya menatap bingung pada Taeil dan Doyoung.

" _Hyung_! Mau kemana?"

"Hm, bersenang senang diluar. Mau ikut, Jae?"

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat. Lalu berjalan disamping Doyoung.

Sampai diluar, Doyoung membentuk sebuah benda transparan dibawa kakinya, dan mengendalikan benda itu dengan pikirannya. Jaehyun menutup matanya sambil menyerit beberapa detik. Dan muncul sebuah sayap warna putih dipunggungnya.

Doyoung duduk sambil melipat kakinya, menoleh ke samping dimana Jaehyun sedang terbang.

"Jaehyun _-ah_!"

"Ya?"

"Bantu aku menangkap salah satu dari mereka!"

Jaehyun menoleh sebentar, setelah itu kembali menatap kedepan dan mengangguk.

Seekor monster tiba tiba terbang cukup cepat kearah mereka. Bulu bulu sayap Jaehyun berterbangan dan berubah menjadi besi besi berbentuk segitiga yang ujungnya tajam. Jaehyun melempar besi besi itu, sehingga membuat monster itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Jaehyun mendengus jijik setelahnya.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan, _hyung._ Bahkan sampai ada monster menjijikan disini." Ucap Jaehyun datar.

Doyoung merengut.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kita tidak merubah mereka, Jaehyun- _ah_." Balas Taeil.

Jaehyun mengangguk singkat.

Mereka mendapat diatap rumah. Sayap Jaehyun sudah hilang, dan benda yang membawa Doyoung dan Taeil juga hilang. Mereka menatap dingin pada sebuah rumah yang memiliki pelindung es yang sedikit transparan.

" _Heol._." gunam Jaehyun.

"Hoohh, aku penasaran apa benar ada kakakku didalam sana." Tukas Doyoung.

Sedangkan didalam sana, terlihat Lay sedang sibuk bermain dengan tumbuhan disana. Lay juga menghidupkan rumput yang mati.

"Kenapa aku bisa punya dua kekuatan seperti ini? Aneh, penyembuh dan kehidupan ya? Ck."

Lay mengelus permukaan rumput dengan jarinya. Lay menghela nafas, lalu menatap kedepan dengan kosong.

"Apa Winwin baik baik saja?"

Bibir Lay melengkung kebawa, lalu menunduk. Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pelan kepalanya. Membuatnya mendongak. Suho, pelaku tersebut terkekeh. Suho berjongkok disebelah Lay.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Suho.

"Hm.. aku hanya bermain main dengan rumput ini, _ge._ Dan.. aku khawatir dengan Winwin. Atau mungkin semuanya.."

Suho memandang Lay, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tangan Suho terangkat, lalu menyentuh telinga Lay. Reflek Lay mengangkat bahu kirinya dan menjauhkan tangan Suho. Telinganya terlihat memerah karena disentuh Suho.

"Suho! Ck!"

Lay berdecak, mengerucut bibirnya. Suho terkekeh, lalu mencubit bibir Lay.

"Kau aneh. Kadang kadang kau memanggilku _gege._ Setelah itu hanya namaku."

Lay mendengus. "Tergantung moodku." Balas Lay sedikit ketus.

Suho melirik rumput yang terlihat segar karena Lay. Suho bangun lalu menepuk kepala Lay, lalu berjalan kembali masuk kedalam. Lay berkedip lalu mengusap rambutnya.

 **BUM**

"Huh?"

Lay segera berdiri, menatap tajam kedepan. Lay tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena abu yang berterbangan.

 **BUK**

Pandangan Lay tiba tiba terasa kabur, sebelum akhirnya menjadi gelap. Jaehyun, pelaku tersebut menggendong Lay bak karung beras, lalu terbang dengan cepat keluar dari sana.

Taeil dan Doyoung yang menunggu diluar langsung bergerak mengikuti Jaehyun. Setelah itu mereka menghilang dibalik awan gelap.

Suho berlari dengan cepat menuju halaman belakang. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah lubang lumayan besar di pelindung es itu. Mata Suho terpedar mencari keberadaan Lay. Sayangnya, Suho tidak menemukan tanda tanda Lay disana.

Suho jatuh terduduk. Tatapan matanya kosong. Terlihat dibelakangnya, yang lain menatap shock pada dinding pelindung yang sudah berlubang. Baekhyun maju dengan langkah kaku.

"Lay _hyung.._ Lay _hyung_ mana?" Lirih Baekhyun.

Suho menunduk, lalu menggeleng lemah. Mata Baekhyun berkaca kaca, ikut jatuh terduduk. Tangan Suho mengepal, dan matanya berubah menjadi warna biru laut.

Terlihat ada beberapa zombie yang mulai masuk kesana. Suho mengeram marah. Suho berdiri, berjalan dengan langkah lebar lebar kearah zombie zombie itu. Suho menggerakan jemarinya, dan muncul air air dibelakangnya. Airnya itu menerjang para zombie itu dengan ganas. Tangan Suho terkepal, dan air itu langsung beku, dan hancur seketika.

Xiumin memungut sebuah bulu putih yang berada ditanah dekat Baekhyun. Xiumin mencengkram bulu itu erat. Xiumin menatap tajam pada dinding yang berlubang. Dinding itu kembali seperti semula. Bersamaan dengan bulu yang berada ditangannya beku dan hancur.

Luhan dan Kai saling pandang. Mata Luhan berkaca kaca, dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Para adik mereka, akan mencari mereka semua dan membunuh mereka. Luhan membaca sedikit pikiran Mark dan Kun saat bertarung dengan mereka waktu itu.

Sehun yang berusaha tegar, menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Berpikir mungkin Luhan sedih karena Lay hilang.

Chen menutup mata lalu menghela nafas panjang. Jarinya mengeluarkan petir petir kecil. Chen menjentikan jarinya, dan pelindung es itu mengeluarkan petir petir kecil.

Chanyeol mengeram marah. Sangat tidak mungkin Lay diculik oleh monster monster disini. Monster itu tidak bisa menembus pelindung yang dibuat Xiumin. Berarti, ada kemungkinan yang menculik Lay itu adalah...

Para kembaran adik mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Kai sedikit tajam. Kai langsung membuang muka. Bukannya dia tidak peduli, saat ini dia hanya sedang berharap kalau itu bukan para adik mereka.

 _Sayangnya begitu.._

Suho menjatuhkan lututnya. Tangannya menutup matanya, nafasnya terengah engah. Dyo segera menepuk bahu Suho, tangan kirinya mengelus lengan Suho dengan lembut.

"Lay _hyung_ akan baik baik saja, _hyungie._." lirih Dyo. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Suho menurunkan tangannya, lalu menatap Dyo lirih.

"Benarkah?"

Dyo mengangguk meyakinkan. Sementara tangannya mengepal kuat.

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Yongie _hyung_! Aku membawa seseorang!" Teriak Jaehyun dengan raut wajah semangat.

Taeyong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaehyun. Taeyong langsung tersenyum lebar, lalu mendekat pada Jaehyun.

"Kau hebat, Jaehyunie. Ayo kita bawah dia ke kamar."

Taeyong berjalan mendahului Jaehyun. Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, tapi menutup mulutnya lagi. Jaehyun melirik pada Lay yang masih berada digendongannya.

"Ck.."

'Zhang Yixing eh?'

.h

.h

.h

.h

Luhan menatap kosong rumput yang sedikit layu karena diinjak. Diatas telapak tangannya, ada batu berukuran kecil yang melayang sambil berputar putar pelan. Luhan menghela nafas lelah.

Jika saja dia membaca semua yang dipikirkan Mark dan Kun waktu itu, pasti dia bisa mengetahui alasan kenapa Mark dan Kun mengejar mereka. Bahkan Luhan sangat kaget saat ternyata adik mereka juga ada disini. Anehnya, para adik mereka terlihat membenci kehadiran mereka disini, bahkan sampai menculik Lay.

 **PUK**

 **KRAK**

Batu kecil yang melayang diatas telapak tangannya terlempar ke dinding pelindung dengan kuat, menimbulkan retakan kecil.

"Hannie _hyung,_ kau baik baik saja?"

Luhan menengok kebelakang, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun tengah menatapnya khawatir. Sehun berjalan dengan langkah lebar, lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan. Sehun kemudian memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Aku baik baik saja, Hunnie.." gunam Luhan.

Tangan Sehun naik ke kepala Luhan, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah Lay menghilang.

Suho terlihat kosong, dan tak jarang membuat pelindung air supaya tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Untunglah mereka semua mengerti, dan membiarkan Suho sendiri.

Tak dipungkiri kalau Sehun ingin pergi mencari Lay diluar sana. Yang lain mungkin juga berpikir begitu, Sehun tahu itu.

"Kau penasaran dengan kejadian waktu itu kan?"

Sehun mengerjap, menatap Luhan bingung. Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Sehun, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Aku dan Kai sudah berjalan sekitar 20 menit." Luhan memulai ceritanya.

Luhan menghadap kedepan, matanya sedikit berkaca kaca, tapi hanya terlihat samar karena hari sudah menggelap.

"Kami berhenti sebentar karena Kai bilang dia lelah. Tiba tiba ada ada tanah yang muncul dengan ujung tajam, menuju kearah kami."

Bahu Luhan bergetar pelan.

"Kau tahu, Sehun _-ah_? Terkadang, suatu hal yang terjadi bisa saja berbeda dari dugaan kita."

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, lalu terkekeh.

"Aku mengira yang akan menyerang kami adalah monster kuat. Tapi,"

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu menunduk. Sehun semakin bingung, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Luhan.

"Ternyata.. benar benar tidak sesuai dengan dugaanku." Lirih Luhan.

Luhan munutup matanya, lalu bersandar lagi dibahu Sehun. Sehun tetap diam, menunggu kelanjutan cerita Luhan.

"Kun.. Mark.. dan Haechan.."

Luhan tersenyum lirih.

"Mereka bertiga tiba tiba datang dan menyerang kami. Dengan ambel ambel, memilih dibawa hidup hidup atau sekarat."

Sehun melotot. Sehun menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari bahunya, menakup wajah Luhan dan menatap Luhan sedikit tajam.

"Jangan bercanda." Desis Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bercanda, Sehun _-ah._ Luka waktu itu,"

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Sehun, lalu tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanannya. Tepat di luka yang dibuat Kun.

"Semua luka yang aku dapat, Kun dan Mark yang melakukannya. Dan Kai, Haechan membuatnya sekarat."

Sehun terdiam. Sehun mengusap wajahnya, matanya memicing. Tidak percaya dengan cerita Luhan.

Sehun ingin percaya, sebenarnya. Setelah mendengar berita mengejutkan dari Xiumin kalau Yuta dan Taeil juga ada disini. Sehun kembali dikejutkan dengan berita kalau yang menyerang Luhan dan Kai adalah adik adik mereka sendiri.

Sehun berharap ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang tak sengaja mampir pada dunia mimpinya.

Luhan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dipermukaan pahanya. Luhan lalu berdiri, menatap Sehun yang terlihat melamun.

"Ayo masuk, Sehunie. Disini dingin."

Sehun tersentak, lalu mengangguk kaku.

.h

.h

.h

.h

Chen menatap ujung jari jarinya sedikit kosong. Di ujung keempat jarinya ada petir petir kecil yang menyatu.

Chen menutup matanya, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya, dampak dari hilangnya Lay sedikit buruk. Chen berpikir, untuk apa mereka menculik Lay?

Bertemu atau menyerang saja tidak pernah. Semenjak mereka memakai rumah itu untuk sementara, mereka tidak pernah keluar dari sana. Apalagi semenjak penyerangan yang terjadi pada Kai dan Luhan. Menyebabkan mereka enggan keluar meskipun hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara luar.

Yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanya berlatih. Mereka semua terlalu malas untuk keluar, dan menyerang beberapa monster disana. Terlalu melelahkan.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan pada Kai dan Luhan.

Chen mendengus. Memikirkan ini semua membuat kepalanya pening.

Chen berjalan menjauh dari jendela. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah lampu yang masih bergantung diatas dengan keadaan tidak menyala. Chen pun iseng menyentuh lampu itu, yang untungnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Chen sedikit memberikan kekuatannya pada lampu itu.

Kekuatannya petir kan? Dan petir itu sama seperti listrik.

Tak lama kemudian lampu itu menyala terang. Chen tersenyum lebar melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan itu dari waktu pertama kita menetap disini."

Chen tersentak kaget. Chen menganga melihat Suho berdiri disebelahnya sambil menatap lampu yang kini mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Hm, waktu itu aku masih belum tahu apa apa, _hyung_." Balas Chen.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu apa apa?"

Chen berdecak, tidak berniat membalas ucapan Suho. 'Lagipula aku ini bukan pekerja bidang listrik.' Batin Chen kesal.

Suho menunduk, kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar. Dan dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata didalam sana sangat kotor.

"Ruangan ini kotor sekali."

Chen menatap Suho malas. "Kemana saja kau selama ini, _hyung_?"

Suho melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli. Suho berpikir mungkin dia harus membersihkan tempat ini.

"Kita bersihkan rumah ini, Chen _-ah._ Aku tidak tahan."

" _Hyung_ dapat pencerahan ya? Padahal kamar _hyung_ juga 11 12 dengan tempat ini."

 **BYUR**

Tubuh Chen basah seketika. Chen menatap tidak percaya pada bajunya yang kini basah kuyup. Chen mendelik.

" _Hyung_!"

"Diam dan bantu aku."

Chen mendecih. Lalu membantu Suho.

Selang beberapa menit atau bisa dikatakan jam, Suho dan Chen menyelesaikan pekerjaan mendadak mereka. Tempat itu menjadi tidak berdebu dan bersih. Tidak ada lagi dedaunan kering dilantai.

Suho dan Chen sangat puas. Tapi, Chen tentu tidak melupakan ulah Suho yang membuat bajunya basah kuyup. Chen tidak mungkin menyerang Suho dengan kekuatannya. Bisa bisa dia langsung hangus ditempat. Kenapa? Karena petir menjadi lebih kuat dan mematikan apabila digabungkan dengan air. Dan Chen dalam keadaan basah saat ini.

Chen mendengus kuat kuat.

" _Hyung,_ aku bisa masuk angin karena kau, tahu! Cepat hisap air ini!"

Suho menyerit beberapa detik. Berkacak pinggang, menatap Chen angkuh.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku mau menghisap air yang sudah memiliki bekas tubuhmu? Hoho, _sorry_." Ujar Suho, menatap Chen sinis.

Chen mendelik. Kalau begitu dia harus mencari Chanyeol. Memintanya untuk mengeringkan bajunya. Lagipula, kekuatan api bisa mengeringkan baju kan? Karna api itu panas. Itu pun kalau Chanyeol dengan sengaja membakar bajunya.

"Hey, sudah satu jam yang lalu aku menyirammu dan kau belum kering juga? Ckckck.."

Suho menggeleng kepala. Suho duduk disalah satu kursi, memangku kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya. Duduk layaknya bos. Padahal kursi yang didudukinya tidak pantas diduduki seorang bos. Hell ya, kursi itu sudah banyak berlubang, dan sepertinya hanya dibuat asal oleh sang pemilik. Bahkan pakunya tidak tertancap dengan baik.

Chen berharap Suho tidak tertusuk paku.

"Mungkin airmu tahan lama?" Balas Chen asal.

" _Hyung,_ dikursi itu ada paku, tidak takut tertusuk?" Ucap Chen.

Suho mengangkat alisnya. "Hm, tidak apa apa. Lagipula ada Lay yang-"

Chen tersentak, sedangkan Suho terdiam. Suho mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mendengus keras keras. Chen menghela nafas panjang.

" _Hyung,_ kau baik baik saja?"

Suho tidak menjawab. Suho menurunkan sedikit tangannya, membuat matanya terlihat. Menatap kosong kedepan.

"Hn,"

Chen duduk dilantai depan Suho. Masih ada kursi lain, tapi Chen tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menambah satu luka ditubuhnya karena tertusuk paku.

"Kita akan menemukan Lay _ge._ Tenang saja, _hyung_." Hibur Chen.

Suho menutup matanya, setelah itu membuka matanya kembali setelah beberapa detik. Chen benar, mereka akan menemukan Lay. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Diingat dari cara mereka menculik Lay, dan dinding pelindung yang hancur, pasti mereka termasuk kuat.

" _Hyung,_ entah kenapa aku malah berpikir kalau yang menculik Lay _ge_ itu..."

Chen menggantung ucapannya.

"Mungkin kembaran adik kita disini.." gunam Chen.

Suho mendencih, "Ck, aku tidak percaya."

Chen memutar bola matanya malas. " _Hyung_ pikir hanya kau saja? Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi, yang memberitahu kita tentang adik kita disini adalah Xiumin _hyung._ Dan Xiumin _hyung_ tidak mungkin membohongi kita."

Suho terdiam. Memikirkan ucapan Chen yang benar adanya. Xiumin tidak mungkin membohongi mereka.

Hening. Chen mulai tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah. Yang lebih penting adalah memikirkan cara mencari Lay dan keluar dari dunia aneh ini.

"Pft! Kau habis mandi ya?"

Chen mendelik. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Suho memutar bola matanya.

"Aku menyiramnya. Kenapa?" Tukas Suho dengan ketus.

Bahu Chanyeol bergetar hebat. Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya, lalu menggeleng cepat. Entah kenapa itu terasa lucu, padahal tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

"Nah, karena kau orang baik, tampan, manly, senyum secerah matahari, ditambah kakaknya Taeyong,"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian yang Chen berikan padanya. Sedangkan Suho mendencih pelan.

"Keringkan bajuku dong!"

Senyum Chanyeol langsung hilang, tergantikan dengan raut datar yang terlihat dipaksakan. Oh ayolah, dia itu kerjanya tersenyum tersu, tentu saja memasang raut wajah datar terasa sangat tidak nyaman baginya.

"Karena aku baik, sini aku keringkan."

Chen tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Suho sinis, Suho membuang muka.

"Lain kali akan kubuat kau beku, dasar bebek." Lirih Suho, lalu seringai licik muncul diwajahnya.

"Aku mendengarnya loh, _hyung_."

"Hm."

.h

.h

.h

"Parapa parapa pap!"

Yuta menggunamkan lagu game Mario Bros sambil memotong tomat. Yuta ingin membuat sup tomat. Hey, Yuta orang Jepang, dan orang Jepang suka dengan tomat. Beruntung sekali Yuta memiliki sepupu seperti Dyo yang pintar memasak.

Yuta tersenyum bangga.

"Haha! Aku memang seme idaman! Haha!"

Pft. Yuta seperti orang gila sekarang.

Omong omong, Dyo dan Sehun..

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lagipula, Yuta tahu kalau kedua kakaknya itu baik baik saja. Mereka juga sudah dewasa. Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan? Dyo sudah punya Kai yang siap melindungi Dyo kapan pun. Sedangkan Sehun bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Lalu.. mereka juga menginap di rumah Suho. Jadi Yuta merasa dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kedua kakaknya itu.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Yuta menghentikan kegiatannya, mengambil handphone yang diatas meja lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat langsung siapa yang menghubunginya.

" _Moshi moshi_?" Ucap Yuta dengan nada sing a song.

Yuta mengerjap karena tidak yang menjawab.

" _Moshi_ -"

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa negaramu, Yuta."

Dan suara yang sengaja di dinginkan terdengar.

"O-Oh.. ada apa?"

Ternyata Dyo.

 _Apa? Dyo?_

"Sedang apa kau?"

Yuta meringis karena intonasi yang sangat datar terdengar olehnya. Padahal Dyo tidak pernah tega berbicara dingin padanya. Ada yang tidak beres disini..

"Aku sedang memasak, _hyung_."

" _Hyung_? Apa kau masih mau menginap?"

"..Apa aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan menginap?"

'Hiks, Dyo _hyung.._ '

Yuta menangis dalam hati karena Dyo semakin dingin saja.

"S-Soalnya Dyo _hyung_ tidak pulang kerumah.."

"Hn."

Yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lama lama dia bisa gila kalau Dyo terus seperti ini padanya.

" _Hyu-_ "

"Bilang pada yang lain, jangan mengganggu kami."

Yuta melotot.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan ganggu kami, Nakamoto Yuta."

 _Tutt Tutt-_

Mulut Yuta terngangah kecil. Kalau Dyo sudah menyebut nama dengan marganya, berarti Dyo sudah sangat serius dan tidak ingin dibantah. Dengan tangan bergetar, Yuta mengirim pesan pada semua sahabatnya untuk datang kerumanya sekarang. Yuta tidak peduli ini sudah malam, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Dan Yuta mengurung niatnya untuk membuat sup tomat. Yuta jadi tidak berminat. Lebih tepatnya, tidak berselerah makan lagi.

Badan Yuta sudah berisi, ia tidak khawatir dengan tubuhnya yang turun satu kilo. Tomat yang dipotonganya tadi terabaikan begitu saja.

Yuta mengambil minuman dingin dikulkas dan berjalan keruang tengah. Yuta meletakan gelasnya dimeja kaca, lalu termenung.

Tak lama terdengar suara bell, Yuta berdiri dan berjalan kepintu. Membuka pintu, dan mendapati Haechan dan Taeil. Haechan langsung menerobos masuk. Yuta menyingkir sedikit, memberikan ruang untuk Taeil. Taeil masuk dengan santai.

Mereka bertiga duduk diruang tengah. Menunggu yang lain datang. Yuta mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Dia jadi ragu ingin memberitahu itu pada Taeil. Karena Taeil terlihat sangat ingin membawa Chen pulang setelah beberapa hari menginap.

"Yuta _ni-chan~_ kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini? Kau takut sendiri?"

Awalan imut yang diakhiri dengan intonasi sinis dari sang maknae. Yuta mendelik, Haechan tersenyum polos.

"Kau pikir aku itu dirimu yang menangis karena Kai _hyung_ tidak pulang?"

Haechan melotot, merasa terhina.

"Yuta _hyung_!"

Yuta tertawa lebar, senang karena berhasil membalas bocah setan macam Haechan. Taeil menghela nafas malas.

"Taeil _hyung,_ Yuta _hyung_ mengejekku~" rengek Haechan dengan wajah cemberut, sebelum mendelik pada Yuta.

"Lalu?" Taeil membalas cuek.

Yuta tersenyum menang pada Haechan yang tengah merengut.

 **TING TONG**

"Biar aku saja!" Kata Haechan.

Yuta mengangkat bahunya. Haechan berlari kearah pintu. Yuta melirik Taeil yang diam menatap sekeliling rumahnya.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa tidak bersama Doyoung?" Tanya Yuta.

"Haechan merengek padaku minta dijemput." Jawab Taeil.

Yuta berdecak. "Dasar manja.." gunam Yuta.

Tak lama Haechan kembali, dengan Ten, Taeyong dan Winwin dibelakangnya. Yuta mengangah. Berasa dia dan Taeil tengah menyewa para pria manis ini karena hanya ia dan Taeil yang seme.

"Wahh! _Hyung,_ kita dikelilingi uke!" Kata Yuta sedikit histeris.

Taeyong langsung melempar bantal sofa pada Yuta, dan telak pada wajah tampan Yuta. Haechan dan Ten terkikik geli. Sedangkan Winwin malah berjalan kedapur, ingin mengambil minum, sekalian cemilan.

"Dasar seme kurang belaian." Ucap Taeyong, menatap Yuta sengit.

Yuta cengengesan.

"Wahh Jaehyun beruntung dong, kau belai terus. Buahahaha-"

 **BUGH**

"Diam."

Yuta pun diam. Wajahnya dilempari bantal dua kali oleh dua orang. Taeil dan Taeyong. Setelahnya, Yuta merengut, lalu menatap masam pada Ten dan Haechan yang tertawa tidak jelas.

"Yuta _hyung_! Untuk apa tomat tomat ini?!" Seru Winwin dari dapur.

Yuta mengerjap.

"Tomat?" Ten menatap Yuta bingung.

"Ahh, aku mau membuat sup tomat. Tapi jadi tidak berselerah." Jelas Yuta.

Tiba tiba Taeyong menatap Yuta tajam. "Hoh, dan kau membiarkan tomat tomatmu itu dan tidak membersihkan dapurmu? Bagus, bakamoto. Setelah Dyo _hyung_ pulang, akan kuadukan kau."

"Buahahaha! Aku mendukungmu, _hyung_! Hahahaha!" Ucap Haechan, dengan tawa lebar.

"Kurang ajar." Gunam Yuta, menatap Taeyong dan Haechan bergantian dengan sebal.

Yuta beralih pada Ten yang kini sibuk dengan psp miliknya.

"Tennie, kau tidak berniat membelaku?" Rajuk Yuta.

Ten memutar bola matanya malas. Mendorong Yuta menjauh darinya.

"Ck! Untuk apa membela yang salah?"

Ucapan Ten membuat Yuta menganga. Pacar sendiri juga.

"Makan tuh." Ucap Haechan.

"Punya dendam apa kau padaku, Donghyuk?!" Ketus Yuta, Haechan hanya terkikik.

Tak lama Winwin datang keruang tengah dengan apel ditangan. Winwin lalu duduk disebelah Taeyong.

"Kau habis membongkar dapurku ya?" Kata Yuta, menatap Winwin sambil memicing.

"Hm, aku hanya mengambil apel, dan minum air." Balas Winwin.

Yuta berdecak.

 **TING TONG**

Yuta berdiri dan berjalan kepintu. Lalu membuka pintu, tersenyum tipis saat melihat Mark dan Kun.

"Doyoung dan Jaehyun mana?" Tanya Yuta, sambil menyingkir sedikit dari pintu.

Kun menunjuk kebelakang dengan jempolnya, setelah itu masuk dengan santainya diikuti Mark.

.h

.h

.h

 _ **To Be Continue**_ _a/n: Gue minta maaf buat chap kemarin. Gue terlalu semangat sama kebawa suasana pas nulis, sampe gak sadar kalo ukenya jadi cengeng gitu. **Maaf**. Soal NCT, momen mereka itu maksa setelah gue baca ulang. Nct didunia nyata ceritanya cuma khawatir sama EXO trus pengen EXO pulang. Trus momen couplenya juga minim banget, **maaf lagi**._ _Xoxo, **XYdexonn**_


	11. Chapter 11

EXO

Sulay; Chanbaek; Kaisoo; Hunhan; Chenmin

With,

NCT

Jaeyong; Yuten; Ilyoung; Markhyuck; Winkun

Disc : Author hanya meminjam nama para cast.

NCT as EXO brother.

Warning! : Typo(s), BxB, OOC...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Panggil Chen.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh secara bersamaan pada Chen. Chen mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan. Kemudian memandang Luhan dengan sorot mata serius.

"Apa?"

Chen menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat sangat ragu.

"Kau mau keluar bersamaku? Siapa tahu kita menemukan Lay _ge_."

Luhan tergelak, memandang Chen dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan oleh Chen. Tapi, Chen menebak kalau Luhan tidak akan mau. Siapa yang mau keluar setelah diserang sampai sekarat huh?

"Chen, kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin keluar huh? Aku rasa bukan itu yang kau maksud. Lagipula, mana mungkin Lay _hyung_ ada diluar sana. Pasti dia disembunyikan oleh orang orang yang menculiknya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Ia juga ingin mencari Lay diluar sana. Tapi Baekhyun merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Apalagi mereka semua belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka.

"Mencari Lay kan? Aku ikut." Gunam Luhan sedikit ragu.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. "Kau serius _hyung_?!"

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Sedangkan Chen tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Chen berdiri, diikuti Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya. Sebelum memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku ikut, Jongdae!"

 **BUMM**

"Apinya, Chanyeol! Kau membuat es pelindungku mencair! Ishh!"

Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya, membuat api besar itu menghilang. Xiumin bernafas lega. Ia menengadah keatas, memandang esnya yang sedikit mencair meneteskan air karena api Chanyeol tadi.

"Hehe, maaf _hyung_. Aku terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Chanyeol cengengesan.

"Terlalu bersemangat atau kesal tidak diajak Baekhyun _hyung_ keluar?"

Xiumin dan Chanyeol menoleh keasal suara, dimana Kai tengah berjongkok diatap rumah. Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Turun, Jongin. Atau kau mau kubuat beku?"

 **POOF**

Kai muncul didepan Xiumin sambil merengut. Xiumin melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau mau membuat seng itu rusak karena beban tubuhmu?"

Xiumin menggeleng geleng kepala. Sedangkan Kai makin merengut.

"Tubuhku ringan, _hyung_! Memangnya aku ini Chanyeol _hyung_?!"

Chanyeok melotot karena namanya disebut. "Kenapa malah bawa bawa namaku?!" Protes Chanyeol.

Xiumin berdecak.

"Lebih baik kau latihan, Kai _-ah_. Jangan berpindah pindah tempat terus. Kau bukan ular." Tukas Xiumin santai.

"PFFTTHAHAHA DASAR KAU ULAR! HAHA!"

Aura hitam Kai bergerak cepat dan menarik kaki kanan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol jatuh terduduk. Kai langsung tersenyum menang.

"Dasar garing." Ejek Kai.

Kai berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan angkuh. Xiumin menghela nafas malas. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, lalu menarik kaki Kai sehingga Kai ikut jatuh.

Chanyeol duduk diperut Kai. Tangannya mengepal dan ada api dikepalan tangannya. Kai melotot, lalu menendang perut Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terlempar keatas.

 **POOF**

Kai muncul dibelakang Chanyeol, lalu menendang punggung Chanyeol dengan kuat. Chanyeol langsung terhempas ketanah, membuat tanah itu retak. Chanyeol meringis.

Xiumin yang menyaksikan itu terpaku, karena Kai semakin berkembang.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu melempar bola api pada Kai. Chanyeol begitu dokus mengendalikan apinya. Sampai apinya membuat Kai terlempar beberapa meter kedepan. Chanyeol bangun dan berlari kearah Kai dengan cepat.

 **BUGH**

Kai menangkis tendangan kaki Chanyeol.

 **POOF**

Chanyeol yang sudah menebak kalau Kai akan muncul dibelakangnya, langsung meluncurkan tendangannya kebelakang. Tepat dimana Kai berada.

Kai menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang robek sedikit. Aura hitamnya lalu mengurung Chanyeol didalam. Chanyeol langsung panik saat aura itu mulai mengecil.

Kai menyeringai lebar. Chanyeol menggertakan giginya.

Tiba tiba muncul sayap api dipunggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung terbang keatas dengan cepat, membuat aura Kai yang menguncinya hancur.

Kai menggeram rendah. Muncul aura hitam dibelakang Kai. Aura itu bergerak keatas dan berusaha menangkap Chanyeol yang menghindar.

Xiumin yang merasa mereka mulai serius, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hei! Hei! Cukup!"

Chanyeol berhenti terbang kesana kamari, menoleh pada Xiumin. Sedangkan aura milik Kai langsung hilang. Xiumin berkacak pinggang. Xiumin mengamati pelindung esnya, setelah itu menghela nafas lega.

Chanyeol terbang kearah Xiumin. Sayap apinya hilang begitu kaki Chanyeol menyentuh tanah.

 **POOF**

Kai muncul didepan Xiumin, nafasnya terengah engah karena bertarung dengan Chanyeol. Setengah serius pula.

"Aku memang menyuruh kalian latihan,"

Xiumin memijit pelipisnya.

"Tapi tidak usah seserius itu juga. Lihat ini, kalian terluka." Omel Xiumin, menatap Chanyeol dan Kai khawatir.

Chanyeol dan Kai cengengesan.

"Terbawa suasana, _hyungie_. Hehe"

Xiumin berdecak. Xiumin menepuk lengan Kai lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol langsung menyusul Xiumin. Sedangkan Kai terdiam ditempat. Kai menatap tajam ke satu titik dibalik pelindung es itu. Merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

Kai mengerjap pelan, setelah itu masuk kedalam rumah. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Sedangkan diluar sana..

"Mereka sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Apa kalian masih ingin disini?"

Yuta memandang Taeyong dan Ten yang menatap lurus pada pelindung es didepan mereka.

"Taeyong _hyung_ , itu kakakmu kan? Aku tidak memperhatikan dengan baik tadi." Tukas Ten.

Taeyong hanya diam, tidak berniat menjawab. Matanya terlihat kosong. Perasaan itu datang lagi, membuat dadanya sesak.

 **ZHING**

Muncul pisau kecil berwarna merah menyalah ditangan Taeyong. Ten dan Yuta saling pandang. Taeyong langsung melempar pisau itu, dan menancap sempurna di dinding es itu. Dan es itu mencair perlahan lahan, membuat pisau itu jatuh ketanah

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja merobohkan dinding itu dan mencari kakakku. Ingin memastikan ucapan Kun." Sahut Ten.

"Melihat mereka saja, sudah cukup membuktikan kalau ucapan Kun itu benar Ten- _ah_." Balas Taeyong sedikit dingin.

"Hm.."

Ten hanya bergunam. Ten berjongkok lalu menopang dagunya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa bosan karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiri mengawasi para kakak (katanya) mereka didalam sana. Yah, walaupun dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sih.

"Aku tidak akan puas sebelum melihat jalang itu." Ucap Ten, sedikit dingin.

"Kakakmu terlalu imut untuk dikatai jalang, Ten." Ucap Yuta.

Mengundang tatapan tajam dari sang kekasih. "Kau mau mati?" Ten melotot pada Yuta. Terlihat ingin menguliti Yuta hidup hidup.

"Yahh dia jalang. Dan kakakku mau saja dengannya. Ceh," Ucap Taeyong.

Yuta cuma cengengesan. Ten berdiri lalu menatap Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , nanti kalau misalnya kita bertarung dengan mereka, aku didepan ya?"

"Tidak." Balas Taeyong tegas.

"Ahh kenapa?" Tanya Ten sedikit merengek.

"Kau dibelakang bersama denganku dan Taeil hyung." Taeyong berucap tegas lagi.

Ten mengerucut bibirnya, tapi tetap mengangguk menuruti Taeyong. Sedangkan Yuta tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Doyoung benar benar tidak mau kesini?"

Ucapan Yuta berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Taeyong menghela nafas malas.

"Ya, ia tidak mau meninggalkan ruangannya. Aku rasa ia tengah membuat sesuatu. Dan, dia tidak akan mau ikut jika Taeil _hyung_ juga tidak ikut." Jelas Taeyong, lalu mendengus malas setelahnya.

"Anak itu.." gunam Yuta.

Ten merengangkan badannya. "Hey, ayo pergi."

Setelah itu mereka melompat ke tanah, dan menghilang diantara reruntuhan disana.

.h

.h

.h

"Sekarang, bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?"

Taeil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Menatap tajam kepada dua orang bersangkutan yang kini menunduk entah karena takut atau apa.

Doyoung menatap Taeil takut takut. "J-Jelaskan apa sih, _hyung_?" Sahut Doyoung memberanikan diri.

"Tentu saja kejadian tadi!"

Taeil kembali menutup mulutnya saat Yuta mewakilinya untuk bicara. Doyoung menatap Yuta sengit, Yuta malah balas melotot padanya.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat?" Bisik Ten.

"Itu-"

"Jangan jangan kalian berdua main belakang ya?!" Tuduh Haechan, yang memperpara keadaan.

Taeil menatap Jaehyun tajam. Jaehyun dan Doyoung gelagapan. Taeyong ikutan geram.

"JAEHYUNN!"

" _HYUNG_!! AKU HANYA MENIUP MATA DOYOUNG _HYUNG_ YANG KELILIPAN! KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!"

Hening.

Yuta menggaruk tenguknya. Lalu tersenyum canggung. Ten langsung mencubit pinggang Yuta, membuat Yuta memekik tertahan. Ia menatap Ten protes, dan dibalas dengan pelototan oleh Ten.

"Dih, Yuta _hyung_ jadi seperti perusak hubungan orang." Tukas Winwin polos.

Mulut Yuta terbuka sedikit.

"Nakamoto Yuta."

Yuta bergidik mendengar suara dingin dan aura mencengkam. Yuta menoleh kebelakang pelan pelan. Bayangkan saja jika ini anime, sosok Taeyong dan Taeil terlihat besar sedangkan Yuta sekecil semut.

"Makanya, kau harus tahu membedakan mana yang berciuman dan mana yang meniup mata." Sahut Kun, Yuta menggeram dalam hati.

Taeyong baru akan menyerang Yuta, tapi suara Mark menghentikannya. Diam diam Yuta menghela nafas lega.

"Yuta _hyung_ , katanya mau beritahu sesuatu."

Taeyong melipat tangannya didada, lalu mendudukan diri dengan kasar. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Sedangkan Taeil menarik nafas banyak banyak setelah itu membuangnya perlahan, bermaksud menenangkan diri.

"Ah iya!"

"Yuta _hyung_ buang buang waktu. Dasar." Cibir Haechan. Yuta mendelik.

"Memang-"

"Sudah beritahu saja, Yuta!" Seru Ten.

Yuta merengut. Ia mengambil ponselnya, dan menunjukan kontak Dyo. Ada daftar panggilan beberapa menit yang lalu disana. Jaehyun menyerit.

"Ada apa dengan kontak Soo _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"Dia meneleponku tadi." Ucap Yuta.

Haechan melotot.

"Benarkah?! Apa kata Dyo _hyungie_?! Apa dia bilang mereka akan pulang besok?!" Tanya Haechan semangat. Bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

Mark menarik Haechan duduk. Mark menatap Yuta serius. "Aku rasa Dyo _hyung_ memberitahumu untuk tidak mengganggu mereka kan?" Tebak Mark.

Yuta menggangguk, lalu menunjukan Mark. "Nah itu."

Doyoung menyerit. Sedangkan Haechan langsung heboh sendiri.

"Ya terus aku bagaimana?!" Pekik Haechan.

Kun menguap, lalu mengerjap pelan. Dan kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya,

"Kau tinggal menyuruh ibu atau ayahmu menyewa beberapa bodyguard untuk menjagamu dari pagi sampai malam, Haechan _-ah_."

Haechan memandang Kun dengan sorot yang sulit dijelaskan. Ten menepuk keningnya.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang sih?!" Tukas Ten, menunjuk Kun dengan tidak sopannya.

Kun mengangkat alisnya tinggi tinggi. "Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, _hyung_ ~" rengek Haechan.

Dan semua menghiraukan Kun yang kini menyerit tidak mengerti.

"Daripada tinggal sendiri?" Ucap Doyoung. Kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Haechan merengut. Di awasi 24 jam oleh bodyguard yang pastinya berwajah sangar dan badan kekar. Hih~ Haechan jadi merinding hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Winwin, kau juga. Bilang pada ibumu, kirim beberapa bodyguard juga maid ke rumahmu." Ucap Taeyong.

Winwin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, jadi aku tidak perlu menginap lagi dirumahmu kan? Haechan- _ah_."

Doyoung mengangkat alisnya. Menatap Taeil dengan mata bulatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Kau menginap dirumah Haechan?"

Taeil mengangguk. "Hm."

"Yahh.." Haechan mendencih.

"Belajar mandiri." Tukas Jaehyun, membuat Haechan mencebik.

"Aku akan mandiri kalau umurku sudah 20 tahun!"

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Xiumin _hyung_ yang masih 18 tahun saja sudah mandiri. Bahkan dia masih bisa mengurus Doyoung dan Mark. Nah, kau? Baru ditinggal beberapa hari oleh Jongin _hyung_ saja sudah begitu." Ucap Taeyong yang sedikit mengandung unsur menusuk.

"Nah itu." Doyoung menyetujui Taeyong.

"Sudah, _hyung_. Kasihan, Haechan. Masa kalian membandingkannya dengan Xiumin _hyung_." Bela Mark. Haechan langsung memeluk Mark erat.

"Hm hm, terserah."

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau beritahu, Yuta?" Tukas Ten.

Yuta mengangguk, lalu tersenyum polos. "Hm, soalnya aku kaget karena Dyo _hyung_ meneleponku."

Winwin tiba tiba menguap. Winwin lalu menyandarkan diri pada Kun yang duduk disampingnya. Matanya mulai terlihat sayu karena menahan kantuk.

" _Gege_.." gunam Winwin.

Kun menoleh sedikit pada Winwin.

"Ya?"

"Aku mengantuk.."

Kun menatap satu persatu sahabatnya yang kini sibuk sendiri. Kun berdehem, bermaksud mengambil perhatian mereka.

"Yuta, aku dan Winwin menginap ya!"

Setelah itu, Kun membawa Winwin ke kamar tamu yang ada dirumah Yuta. Yuta menyerit, lalu menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Yuta kemudian memandang Ten yang kembali sibuk dengan pspnya.

"Tenn _ie_ , kau juga menginap yaa?"

Ten menatap Yuta galak. "Kau gila? Appa dan eomma ada dirumah tahu! Aku tidak bisa menginap malam ini."

Bahu Yuta langsung lemas begitu ditolak dengan ketus oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sedangkan Jaehyun menyerit, berusaha mencerna ucapan Ten tadi.

"Paman dan bibi sudah pulang?! Kapan?!" Ucap Jaehyun, sedikit histeris.

Tentu saja, orang tuanya saja belum pulang. Tapi kenapa orang tua Baekhyun ada dirumah?

"Hm. Kemarin. Aku saja sampai merasa seperti bermimpi saat melihat mereka duduk diruang tamu saat pulang." Celoteh Ten sedikit lebay.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau tidak pernah melihat mereka satu tahun ini, Ten." Tukas Taeil dengan datar.

Ten merengut. "Habisnya kan mereka sibuk bekerja, terbang sana sini hanya untuk menjalin hubungan bisnis. Bisa bayangkan betapa sibuknya mereka. Tentu saja aku terkejut begitu mereka ada dirumah."

Taeyong mendencih.

"Kau berlebihan." Cibir Taeyong.

"Hussshh! Kalian mau menginap tidak?" Tanya Yuta, menatap mereka dengan binar harap.

"Kali ini biarkan aku dan Mark _hyung_ tidur sama sama!"

Kemudian Haechan langsung menarik Mark ke lantai satu. Dan masuk ke salah satu kamar tamu disana. Doyoung melotot horror.

"Apa? HAECHAN!"

"Jangan teriak teriak, Doyoung- _ah_. Ini sudah malam." Tegur Taeil.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong. Lalu merangkul Taeyong sambil tersenyum manis. " _Hyungiee_ , kita menginap saja yaa?"

Taeyong menyingkirkan tangan Jaehyun, menatap Jaehyun malas. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Taeyong sinis.

"Ho-oh, kalau begitu,"

"Heh?! JAEHYUN! TURUNKAN AKU! HEY!"

Jaehyun mengangkat Taeyong diatas pundaknya. Taeyong memukul punggung Jaehyun berkali kali, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh si pemilik punggung. Jaehyun berbalik, menatap para sahabatnya yang sweatdrop dengannya.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_!"

"Kim Jaehyun! Turunkan aku!"

 **BLAM**

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup sedikit kasar diatas sana. Doyoung berdecak.

"Yuta, kau tidak mengantar Ten pulang?" Ucap Doyoung.

Yuta mengerjap. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menatap Ten.

"Ayo ku antar pulang."

Ten mengangguk. Ten menggandeng tangan Yuta, kemudian memandang Taeil dan Doyoung bergantian.

"Kalian tidak pulang?"

Taeil menggidikkan bahunya. Ten hanya ber'oh' lalu ia dan Yuta melenggang pergi. Doyoung melirik Taeil yang hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Taeil _hyung_?"

Taeil tersentak, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo ke kamar."

.h

.h

.h

.h

"L-Lay _ge_ ada disini?"

Winwin bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Kun yang melihat itu menghela nafas.

"Hm. Taeyong _hyung_ dan Jaehyun mengurungnya di kamar."

Winwin menunduk. Kun menepuk lembut kepala Winwin. Kun kemudian tersenyum.

"Mau melihatnya?" Tanya Kun lembut.

Winwin mendongak, lalu mengangguk pelan. Kun berdiri, lalu menarik tangan besi Winwin. Mengajaknya pergi ke tempat dimana Lay dikurung.

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Nah, sekarang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chen menatap sekililing. Mencoba mempertajam indra penglihatannya di tempat yang memiliki cahaya remang remang. Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan emosi pemuda tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Bisakah kita kembali saja? Ini sudah gelap. Aku benci tempat gelap." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Diam dulu, Baekk _ie_! Atau bibirmu kubuat hangus!" Ancam Chen.

Baekhyun mendengus sinis. "Sebelum kau membuat bibirku hangus, sudah ku butakan matamu, Jongdae!"

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Chen berdecak. Ia melipat tangannya didada, menatap Baekhyun sinis. Dan dibalas tak kalah sinis oleh Baekhyun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan mendorong mereka berdua.

"Berhenti atau aku ambil alih tubuh dan pikiran kalian." Ancam Luhan dengan dingin.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

"Hm."

"Grrr.."

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat. Meembalikkan badannya, dan mempertajam penglihatannya. Baekhyun melepas cahaya dari tangannya, membuat tempat itu menjadi terang. Dan terlihat disana ada tiga monster yang ditemui Chen beberapa hari yang lalu.

Chen mendencih, "Mereka lagi.." gunamnya bosan.

"Kau pernah bertemu monster menjijikkan ini?" Ucap Baekhyun menyerit jijik.

Chen mengangguk.

"Begitu aku bangun, aku langsung dikejar mahkluk macam mereka." Chen mendengus lagi. "Dan itu menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mangut mangut.

"Berarti aku beruntung tidak bertemu mahkluk menjijikkan seperti mereka."

Luhan menghela nafas. Melirik Baekhyun dan Chen bergantian.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Didepan kita ada musuh!" Ujar Luhan ketus.

Chen merengut. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada salah satu monster itu dan,

"Bang!"

 **JDAR**!

Monster itu langsung hangus begitu petir sedang milik Chen keluar dari jari telunjuk Chen dan menyambar pada monster itu. Chen tersenyum bangga lalu meniup ujung jarinya.

"GRRAAAAWWW!"

Monster lainnya marah karena teman mereka dibunuh. Satu dari monster itu berlari kearah mereka bertiga dengan cepat.

Luhan menggerakkan jemarinya. Monster itu terdiam kaku. Luhan menggertakkan giginya, sebelum tangannya mengepal kuat. Monster itu langsung hancur seolah Luhan meremasnya tanpa ampun.

Monster yang tertinggal mundur selangkah. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu, menembakkan cahaya panas lewat jarinya kearah monster itu. Dan monster itu langsung terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada, lalu menghadap pada Chen dan Luhan. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku rasa kita sudah cukup kuat sekarang." Ucapnya santai.

 **TAP**

"Wah, aku juga merasa kalian cukup kuat, eh?"

Chen membeku. Luhan dan Baekhyun mendongak, menatap kearah atas rumah dimana ada dua orang sedang berdiri disana. Taeil dan Doyoung.

Sosok mereka berdua tidak terlalu jelas karena keadaan yang sedikit gelap. Dibelakang mereka, ada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap mereka tidak percaya. Chen perlahan mendongak, menatap kearah dua adik mereka dengan sorot yang sulit dijelaskan. Terutama pada adiknya, Kim Taeil.

Ditengah cahaya remang, Taeil menyeringai. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat dingin.

"Hoh, lama tidak bertemu,"

Taeil makin menyeringai lebar.

"Jongdae _hyung_."

.h

.h

.h

.h

"Haechan- _ah_! Berhentilah, kau tidak istirahat sejak 5 jam yang lalu."

 **BUMM**

Sebuah kubangan besar muncul dilantai karena tinjuan Haechan. Mark yang berada disisi tempat latihan Haechan, menatapnya khawatir. Haechan sudah berlatih lebih dari 5 jam, dan ia baru memperhatikan Haechan.

Tapi Haechan masih tidak berhenti.

Mark menahan geraman. Ia mendekat pada Haechan, membalikkan badan Haechan, dan meninjunya sampai Haechan terbentur ke dinding. Haechan menatap Mark tajam.

"Kau-"

 **TAK**

Darah Mark yang mengeras dan berbentuk pedang, menancap di dinding. Tepat disebelah telinga kanan Haechan. Mark menatap Haechan tak kalah tajam. Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nafasnya memburu. Dan sudut bibirnya sobek karena ditinju Mark.

"Jangan melampiaskan sesuatu seperti ini! Kau pikir dengan begini bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?!" Bentak Mark, didepan wajah Haechan.

Haechan memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap wajah Mark yang hanya berjarak 10 senti didepan wajahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca, Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakkan.

"Haechan- _ah_." Panggil Mark lembut.

"Aku tidak tau.." sahut Haechan dengan suara lirih.

"Hiks.. aku tidak tau, _hyung_.. hiks"

"Sssstttsss, jangan menangis, Haechan _-ah_."

Mark merengkuh tubuh Haechan dengan lembut. Ia mengelus kepala belakang Haechan dengan pelan. Haechan menyandarkan dahinya dibahu Mark.

Mark membisikkan kata kata penenang ditelinga Haechan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Karena Haechan adalah orang yang kuat. Dan Haechan sangat tidak suka ketika dirinya tidak sengaja menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada yang lain. Baru kali ini, Mark melihat Haechan seperti ini.

Mark bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang sudah membuat Haechan seperti ini. Terutama kakaknya, orang yang belum ia dan Doyoung temui.

.h

.h

.h

.h

Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca jendela. Mengamati keadaan gelap diluar sana, waktu para monster berkeliaran.

Xiumin berkedip pelan, lalu menghela nafas.

"Apa mereka tersesat?" Gunam Xiumin.

Sehun yang kebetulan lewat, dengan mangkok berisi makanan kaleng ditangan, menghampiri Xiumin. Sehun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Xiumin.

" _Hyung_?"

Xiumin tersentak, lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang kini berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kau baik baik saja, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya khawatir saja kok, Sehunn _ie_.." gunam Xiumin.

Sehun terdiam. 'Apa karena Chen _hyung_?' Batin Sehun.

"Mereka bertiga pasti akan baik baik saja, _hyungie_. Mereka kuat." Hibur Sehun, menepuk bahu Xiumin.

Xiumin tergelak. Hm, dia tidak perlu khawatir karena kekuatan mereka bertiga sangat kuat. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Aku hanya takut kejadian Luhan dan Kai terjadi lagi, Sehun- _ah_." Ucap Xiumin sedikit bergetar.

Sehun menghela nafas. Mangkok yang dipengangnya diletakkan disisi jendela. Ia menatap Xiumin yang kini menunduk dalam.

"Aku juga takut, _hyung_."

Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Memandang Sehun bingung.

"Tapi,"

Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Aku percaya pada mereka kok! Mereka tidak mungkin dikalahkan secepat itu.."

Entah kenapa Sehun ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Sehun menatap Xiumin dalam. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Xiumin, meremasnya pelan.

" _Hyung_ , percaya saja pada mereka, ok?"

Bibir Xiumin membentuk senyum kecil. Lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Sehunn _ie_." Kata Xiumin, kemudian menepuk pucuk kepala Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian memandang keadaan diluar sana yang gelap. Sehun menghela nafas, menyuapkan satu sendok kemulutnya.

"Aku benar benar ingin keluar dari sini." Lirih Xiumin.

Xiumin menyentuh kaca jendela. Kaca itu tiba tiba berembun dan es es tipis mulai menempel dikaca.

"Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu melawan mereka.." lanjut Xiumin.

Sehun tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan Xiumin saat ini. Karena, membahas itu hanya akan membuatnya teringat dengan Kai dan Luhan yang diserang oleh adik mereka sendiri.

Apalagi ucapan Lay waktu itu.

'Entah kenapa aku malah berpikir kalau musuh kita itu, para adik kita yang berada disini'

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Mereka ya.." gunam Sehun.

Xiumin mengambil mangkok yang dipegang Sehun, lalu memakan semua isinya. Sehun terkekeh.

"Kalau lapar, ambil dibelakang _hyung_. Bukannya malah mengambil punyaku." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa.

Xiumin mengembalikan mangkok yang dipegangnya pada Sehun, lalu menelan makanan yang masih berada didalam mulutnya.

"Aku lapar.."

Sehun tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ ini."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya dia tidak merasa gelisah lagi karena Sehun.

.h

.h

.h

.h

Lay masih tertidur diatas ranjang empuk. Entah Taeyong mungkin terlalu baik sampai orang yang ingin disingkirkan diberi ranjang empuk. Entah kapan juga Lay akan bangun.

Mungkin Jaehyun memukul tenguknya terlalu keras?

Jaehyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, mengamati lekuk wajah Lay yang terlihat sempurna. Hidung manjung dan bibir berwarna merah. Kulit seputih susu. Apa Jaehyun terlalu memujinya?

Jaehyun mendengus. Kasusnya tetap sama. Orang yang tengah tertidur itu (lebih tepatnya pingsan) adalah orang berengsek juga gila karena membuat orang lain sebagai bahan percobaan. Apalagi dia membuat Winwin kehilangan kedua tangannya.

'Syukurlah Doyoung _hyung_ tidak seperti dia.' Batin Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas. Merasa bosan menunggu teman temannya yang sedang keluar. Mark sedang mengawasi Haechan, sedangkan Kun dan Winwin entah ada dimana.

Jaehyun lebih memilih mengawasi orang didepannya. Orang yang sudah membuat kakaknya ikutan berengsek sepertinya. Heol, entah berapa banyak kebusukan yang dibuatnya bersama teman temannya serta kakaknya. Jaehyun lelah mengingatnya.

Jangan samakan mereka dengan para kakak mereka. Mereka adalah orang orang yang disiksa oleh kakak kakak mereka sendiri. Karena itu mereka mengacau dan membunuh kakak kakak mereka serta merubah orang orang menjadi monster.

Lalu kenapa mereka masih hidup? Pikir Jaehyun.

CKLEK

"Jaehyun- _ah_? Kau disini?"

Jaehyun menoleh kearah pintu. Kun dan Winwin melangkah masuk. Jaehyun menurunkan tangannya, lalu mendekat pada Winwin yang membeku melihat kakaknya terbaring.

"Kau puas melihatnya?" Tanya Jaehyun datar.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Tanya Winwin dengan suara pelan.

"Aku menculiknya." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Untuk apa?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Kita bisa dengan cepat menyingkirkan mereka dari sini."

Kun menatap Winwin dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia merasa kalau Winwin tidak rela kakaknya dibunuh. Lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin kita membunuhnya?"

Winwin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kun. Winwin menggeleng.

"Hah? Kurasa aku sudah gila karena tidak ingin membunuhnya." Ucapnya sedikit gemetar.

Jaehyun dan Kun tidak menanggapi Winwin. Hanya diam, memandang pada sesosok yang sedang tidur terlelap di atas ranjang.

.h

.h

.h

"Nah, Jaehyun. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Biarkan aku membuka pintu itu dan membawa pulang kakakku!"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas. Doyoung datang ke kelasnya dan menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar. Siapa yang tidak kaget huh? _Hyung_ kelincinya ini memang galak, tapi tidak pernah menunjukkannya di tempat umum, kecuali kalau mereka semua (sekaligus Xiumin cs) tengah berkumpul.

"Jangan jadi seperti Haechan, please."

Doyoung mendengus.

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Chen _hyung_. Dan, lagipula Dyo _hyung_ juga sudah-"

BRAK!

Mejanya yang malang.

"Aku tidak peduli, astaga! Eomma dan appa akan pulang besok! Aku tidak pandai memberi alasan, kau tau itu kan? Kim Jaehyun." Doyoung menekan setiap kata katanya.

"Lalu kenapa Ten _hyung_ bisa?" Jaehyun membalas kalem. Dia malas sekali meledeni hyung ini.

"Hoho, kuharap kau tidak lupa bagaimana paniknya eomma ketika Mark pulang terlambat karena sibuk dengan Haechan."

Jaehyun menyerit. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Eomma tidak suka ketika ia pulang kami tidak lengkap, Jaehyun!"

Ah, sekarang Jaehyun tahu dari mana asal sikap Doyoung yang anarkis seperti ini.

"Hisshh kau merepotkan, _hyung_. Baiklah, baiklah."

Doyoung ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Jaehyun lebih cepat.

"Tapi beritahu yang lain juga!"

"Deal!"

.h

.h

.h

 ** _To Be Contin_** ** _ue_**

 _a/n : Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini nggak?_ _ **Xoxo, xydexonn_**_


End file.
